Un convenio matrimonial
by yatta
Summary: Harry estaba felizmente casado con Severus, hasta que un día descubre que Snape le es infiel, dolido busca la manera de vengarse encontrandose con un convenio matrimonial que le permitira tener a Voldemort como consorte que hara?
1. Chapter 1

Todos los lugares y personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y sus distintos editores. Esta obra no tiene ánimo de lucro.

La historia no sigue patrones del libro como tal, Dumbledore se encuentra con vida así como Severus Snape. En esta historia no se han enfrentado Harry y Voldemort, dando pie a que Potter se gradué de Hogwarts. La orden del Fénix sigue su función y Harry es un auror, por lo que ha pasado tiempo, Snape sigue dando clases en el colegio.

Esto es una historia slash (con relación homosexual) centrada en HP/SS/TR (probable trío).

La calificación N-17 "para adultos", por contenido sexual. Violación y violencia.

También hay burlas y comicidad con respecto a los personajes principales y mofa de Tom Riddle así como humillaciones con a situaciones poco comunes.

Este es un Fan Fiction, contiene las pervertidas fantasias de esta autora, dista demasiado diria yo de la realidad (mejor ejemplo Harry casado con Snape) Si no les agrada el contenido favor de no leer. El gusto se rompe en genero, no es un intento por destrozar el maravilloso trabajo de la autora original.

**UN CONVENIO MATRIMONIAL**

1- Introducción

_Made in Yatta´s brain_

_OooO_

Harry Potter, el llamado niño de oro, el único que había sobrevivido al mago mas temible de todos los tiempos, Lord Voldemort, había estado notando algo extraño en su actual pareja, Severus Snape, como había terminado con su odiado profesor? No que tuviera algo que ver el hecho de que en incontables ocasiones le había salvado la vida y finalmente con ese argumento en la bolsa le había convencido de ser amado mas que a nada en este mundo, ese astuto de Snape había sabido como enamorarle.

Después de terminar la escuela habían decidido formalizar uniéndose en matrimonio, ahora era Potter-Snape, en su vida no había sentido tanta felicidad, claro que al principio muchos le dijeron que estaba cometiendo un grave error y claro Severus tenia la edad para ser su padre, eso hubiese ayudado en el mundo muggle, pero entre magos la vida tendía a ser mas extensa, además no se supone que para el amor no hay edad?

Solo una cosa pasaba por su mente en ese momento, por que estaba dudando de su esposo en ese preciso momento? Que lo había echo pensar tan siquiera que Snape podría serle infiel?

Retiro sus gafas un tanto cansado y tallo sus ojos, se suponía que le había dicho a Severus que estaría en un asunto de la orden, sabía que no le creería y había echo prometer a Remus que hiciera lo posible para que aquello fuese convincente para Severus.

El plan sin duda había tenido éxito, pues Snape se había convencido de que Harry Potter no aparecería en su casa esa noche y ahora en ese preciso momento se encontraba escondido en su propia casa, por Merlin agradecía tener la capa de la invisibilidad o de otra manera no sabía si podría estar haciendo aquello, ya tenía una hora aguardando, eran las diez de la noche, seguramente Severus estaría alistándose para dormir, nada iba a pasar se repetía mentalmente, Severus no sería capaz de engañarlo, cierto?

En el momento que viera que Severus se acostara entonces el podría acabar con ese ridículo plan.

Pero entonces una conocida voz acompañaba la de Severus, la voz de una serpiente de cabello platinado, no era otro que Lucius Malfoy

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, Harry se quedo casi sin respirar, de seguro iba a darle una pócima o algún objeto, lo que fuese y se iría, pero las intensiones de Snape no parecían esas, Lucius lo abrazo por la espalda entonces se escucho su elegante voz

–esta vez no me apartas? Que pasa? Acaso estas de buen humor?

Esa vez! Acaso lo había abrazado de esa manera en mas de una ocasión?

–no vendrá esta noche- dijo la voz de la persona que mas amaba

–entonces me dejaras jugar contigo de nuevo?

De nuevo! Jugar, con eso se refería a lo que pensaba? Cuando había pasado aquello?

–quizás- dijo burlón con una sonrisa maliciosa

–tienes al gran Harry Potter como esposo, que acaso no es suficiente para ti Severus? Lucius lo giro para mirarlo –Acaso un chiquillo como él no es capaz de volverte loco? No será que te hace falta alguien con mas experiencia?

–con mas experiencia? Alguien como tu quizás?

–tal vez, si prometes ser obediente, yo podría…

Harry se lamento por no haber traído consigo algún invento de los gemelos Weasley para que lo ayudara con los susurros, unas enormes ganas de llorar le habían golpeado, no haber escuchado aquello parecía mejor, no se perdonaría verse descubierto, no frente a esa serpiente rastrera de Malfoy.

Cerro sus ojos, tenía que salir de ese lugar, ya no soportaba mas lo que estaba pasando, el ruido de las ropas caer al piso, fue demasiado para el niño que vivió, necesitaba salir desesperadamente, las lagrimas ya estaban resbalando sin control de sus mejillas.

Por que no le parecía tan loca la idea de ser traicionado de nuevo? Acaso no había nadie para él? Por que mientras el era traicionado por todos el tenía que continuar siendo fiel, por que debe de proteger a todos? Si no hay quien lo proteja a él de cosas como aquellas!

El ruido de los besos y gemidos lo atormentaban, era demasiado, se preguntaba que cara pondrían los dos al verse descubiertos? No! Tenía que ser más astuto, Snape se iba a arrepentir de haberle hecho aquella atrocidad.

**O-o**

Ahora no podía permaneces en su hogar? Así podía seguir llamando esa casa que solía compartir con Snape? No quería que nadie de la orden lo viese en ese estado, mucho menos Remus, pero solo podía ir a Grinmaul Place, entonces recordó aquella habitación que había descubierto hacía ya mas de un año y la cual dejo de frecuentar gracias a Severus, el solo recuerdo de ese nombre le hizo sentir deseos de llorar de nuevo, respiro profundamente y se calmo mentalmente, necesitaba primero llegar a ese lugar.

Con mucho cuidado logro llegar sin que nadie lo notara, entro en la habitación secreta se dejo caer en una vieja silla y entonces dejo que todo su enojo y llanto salieran sin reservas.

Golpeo una empolvada mesita haciéndola leña para fogata golpeo un empolvado y roído cojín levantando una nube que lo hizo toser y retroceder, la rota mesa le hizo perder el equilibrio, trato de sujetarse de lo primero que encontró golpeando contra la pared, se quedo sentado en el piso, seguro debía de verse tan patético sentado en el suelo, dio un golpe en el piso con su mano empuñada, entonces sintió como algo detrás de sí se movía, de inmediato se volteo para ver de que se trataba, una pequeña puerta en forma de triangulo dejaba ver un compartimiento secreto, se asomo solo encontrando papeles en ella, metió la mano para sacar todos los posible, soplo un poco para retirar el polvo, los hojeo, uno de ellos le llamo la atención.

Era una especie de convenio matrimonial, uno muy antiguo si le preguntaban, un contrato matrimonial! Entre los Potter y los Gaunt, elevo una ceja, no conocía a nadie con ese nombre, al parecer podía reclamar a alguien como esposo, pero no podía hacer algo como eso, después de todo ya estaba casado, aunque no por mucho tiempo, pensó, siempre hay letras pequeñas en todos los contratos, siempre las hay se repitió, busco en todo el documento, al parecer no iba a encontrar nada que le fuese de utilidad, encontró unos pequeños números que brillaban como holograma, no supo por que pero algo le decía que era lo que tanto estaba buscando, puso su varita encima de los números, no perdía nada con intentarlo, frente a el se proyectaron unas cláusulas

Este contrato no se invalida si una de las partes o ambos ya han contraído matrimonio

De todas las palabras que en esa cláusula venía solo eso le había interesado, al parecer podía tener una espacie de concubina, o concubino, el contrato no especificaba, lo único que si sabía era que legalmente podía tener otra persona sin que Snape pudiera hacer reclamo alguno, en otras palabras no sería tomada ante la sociedad como infidelidad, pero estaba seguro que el orgullo de esa rastrera serpiente se vería pisoteada, sonrió con maldad, Severus Snape prepárate para la cruel venganza de un Gryffindor.

**Continuara… **

**

* * *

**

**Nota.-** Hello! Esto es una mera introducción el próximo capitulo será mas largo, cuando leí el desafío por Shanti_Mer se me ocurrió Snarry! Y me vinieron ideas a la cabeza y me dije a mi misma, mi misma por que no? Aun así puede cambiar y quedarse con Tom, mm originalmente lo primero que pensé es Harry provocando celos en Snape jo,jo,jo…

Pero creo que es justo que ponga como es que ellos se casaron y esas cosas, así que no crean que no lo pondre Harry recordara sus días y tambien como fue la caceria de Snape jajaj XD! Haber que opinan si lo dejo como Snarry o Tomrry jajaj esa palabra existe ni idea.

Próximo capitulo 2.- Mi nuevo consorte

Gracias por leer!


	2. 2 Un nuevo consorte

**UN CONVENIO MATRIMONIAL**

2.- Mi nuevo consorte

_Made in Yatta´s brain_

_Oo-oO_

Cuando encontró aquel documento, lo único que estaba en su mente era la venganza, sin duda había disfrutado ese momento, pero ahora venía la parte más difícil, con qué cara iba a ver a Severus? Podría soportar aquello? Como se suponía que tenía que actuar?

Sin duda más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

No tenía deseos de llegar a casa, después de todo siempre podría decir que la misión se prolongó, nunca dijo la cuando sería su regreso, pero tampoco quería encontrárselo fuera de casa, por Merlín por que tenía que pasarle esas cosas a él?

Primero que nada debía atender ese documento, quien mejor que su adorada amiga Hermione Granger, su brillante amiga había hecho una carrera en derecho, ese asunto de los elfos solo había sido una faceta suya en el colegio, si había algo legal de por medio solo había una persona que le podía ayudar y también era seguro que en ese lugar no encontraría a esa sucia y traicionera serpiente.

Respiro profundo antes de llamar a la puerta, una femenina voz le dio permiso de entrar

–hola Mione, esta ocupada?

Una enorme sonrisa se formó en ese rostro tan familiar

–Harry jamás estaré ocupada para ti, pasa

El moreno intento dar su mejor cara, si alguien podía descubrir su estado de ánimo era ella, así que si podía engañarla no tendría mayores problemas

–pasa algo? Pregunto borrando la sonrisa de su rostro

Supuso que no sería fácil con la castaña –yo- tuvo que tragarse el nudo que sentía en la garganta, sabía que sus ojos se habían puesto vidriosos, no quería soltar el llanto, que acaso no había sido suficientes lagrimas ya?

Respiro profundo –me encontré con esto- le tendió el documento

La chica ávida se devoro de inmediato el contenido, saco su varita y la paso tres veces por el pedazo de pergamino, estaba demasiado seria, dejo un poco la lectura para mirar a Harry por encima del papel después regreso, al parecer, la chica pensaba que era bastante interesante, bajo el papel mientras daba unos cuantos pasos en circulo

–sabes lo que es esto Harry?

Harry asintió –eso creo

–por eso es que estas en ese estado? Temes que pase algo con tu matrimonio?

Harry bajo la mirada, ja! mi matrimonio, si ya había pasado todo! –dime por favor eso es real?

La castaña sonrió –no te preocupes Harry, solamente un Potter puede hacer valido esto

Harry parpadeo un par de veces –eso quiere decir que si yo quisiera, podría- su voz estaba por quebrase, respiro profundamente

–solo tu puedes demandar lo que viene en este contrato matrimonial- termino la castaña

Harry miro a la chica una lagrima se alcanzó a colar, la mirada de comprensión de su amiga le hizo comprender que ella creía que su estado era por que Harry tenía miedo a ser reclamado como esposo por otra persona, entonces estaba bien si mostraba un poco más sus emociones?

Se dejó caer en una silla, Hermione se acercó para abrazarlo –todo está bien, donde encontraste esto?

–fue por accidente, tu estas segura que…

Un fuerte abrazo de la chica le hizo detener sus palabras, quizás solo necesitaba dejarse abrazar tan cálidamente por un instante

–podría asegurar que no hay de que preocuparse, pero si quieres puedo estudiar a fondo el documento

–hay unas cláusulas que no están a la vista

Granger lo miro sorprendida –cláusulas dices? Yo no vi nada- le regreso el pergamino

Harry lo coloco en la mesa y saco su varita, hizo lo mismo que la última vez y entonces las letras aparecieron

La chica observo atónita, rápidamente se recuperó –parece que solo un Potter puede activar esto- la chica comenzó a leer las clausulas.

Por medio de este contrato matrimonial solo se puede ver beneficiada la familia Potter por lo que se han decretado estas cláusulas:

Todo lo perteneciente al consorte electo pasara a propiedad del demandante del convenio el cual solo podrá ser un Potter

Se entiende por perteneciente todo lo físicamente existente, es decir bienes materiales, así como mágico.

Se entiende como mágico no solo objetos encantados, si no la propia magia del consorte, esto con el fin de proteger de cualquier daño al demandante del contrato

El consorte solo puede pertenecer a la familia Gaunt, si no existiera un consanguíneo, entonces puede ser un mago a quien su deuda ameritara respetar el contrato como propio miembro

Si él consorte elegido se encontrara en casado este deberá anular su matrimonio, para así quedar libre a las demandas del convenio

Si el Potter demandante se encontrara en matrimonio no es necesaria la anulación de la misma ya que siempre el beneficiado será un Potter

Dentro de las cláusulas del contrato matrimonial la persona elegida para ser consorte de un Potter deberá hacer un pacto de magia donde este obligado a proteger, cualquier intento de daño contra un Potter restringirá su magia, así como también se restringirán los medios muggles del mismo.

En caso de muerte del demandante, el consorte quedara libre con el diez porciento de todos los bienes del demandante, solo si este lo estipulo en vida, en caso de haber hijos el consorte obtendrá el veinte porciento y el resto de dividirá en el número de hijos, si alguno de los hijos es menor de edad no podrá tener entera disposición de la misma hasta no cumplir la mayoría de edad, esto solo si el demandante no estipulo la división de bienes a sucesores consanguíneos.

Si el convenio se anula por muerte del demandante, este puede ser usado por otro miembro de la familia Potter, si este es menor de edad deberá esperar hasta tener la mayoría de edad para poder demandar lo que este convenio estipula

Si el demandado es un squib el convenio no será válido ya que este requiere de magia por parte del demandado.

Si él consorte electo pierde sus poderes mágicos el convenio se anulara, si este llegara a recuperarlos en un lapso de tres años el convenio se reactivara a menos que el Potter demandante difiera.

Si el demandante pierde sus poderes durante el convenio, este no se anulara, el consorte deberá compensar con su propia magia la falta de la misma.

Si el consorte tiene implicaciones legales, este no podrá ser aprendido siempre y cuando viva en la misma casa del Potter demandante, ya que el mismo convenio no le permite realizar actos ilícitos a menos que el demandante lo acepte, en ese caso se procederá a la aprensión de ambos.

Este contrato puede moverse según crea conveniente a sabiendas que esto beneficiara a un Potter, los cambios que este pudiera realizar siempre podrán ser anulados por el Potter demandante

Este convenio solo puede ser anulado por el Potter demandante, a sabiendas que puede ser activado nuevamente si este lo desea pero no con la misma persona.

Las cláusulas de este convenio están solo para beneficiar al Potter demandante, por lo que si desea demandar favor de desplegar la lista de los posibles candidatos a consorte, esta no es una lista definitiva, el convenio elige candidatos que cree conveniente.

El despliegue de la lista por sí sola no es suficiente para hacer valida la demanda de este convenio, deberá seleccionar un candidato.

Para desplegar la lista solo utilice su varita y espere un momento.

Hermione miro a Harry un tanto contrariada –se que no harás valido esto, pero no tienes curiosidad por saber?

Harry miro a su amiga, no tenía pensado hacerlo frente a ella, pero no sabía por que estaba dudado

–Oh vamos! No pasa nada con solo desplegar la lista

Harry un tanto tembloroso elevaba su varita, por que dudaba? Si ya estaba convencido de vengarse de Severus, no podía dudar tan fácilmente, con firmeza apretó su varita y la coloco para desplegar la lista.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron esperando, no pasaba nada, Harry miro a Hermione

–si no hay nadie?

–hay que tener paciencia, este convenio esta echo para tu beneficio, recuerdas? el documento encontrara por lo menos a una persona

Los dos volvieron su atención a la espera de por lo menos un solo nombre, unas letras se estaban formando, los dos jóvenes cada vez se acercaban más y más al papel, como si las letras se redujeran, entonces un solo nombre apareció en la lista

" Tom Marvolo Riddle"

Un chillido por parte de Hermione y una exclamación por parte de Harry hicieron que ambos soltaran el documento dejándolo caer en el suelo

–de ningún modo! Pero que locura es esa!?- dijo Harry bastante alterado

La castaña miraba a Harry confundida, se había puesto pálido y continuaba con una cara de horror como si el demandante fuera el mismo lord oscuro

–Harry?

El ojiverde la miro aun ensimismado, respiro profundo y trato de calmarse

–vamos recuerda que tu eres el demandante, este contrato no puede hacerse efectivo a menos que tu quieras y si por accidente lo activas siempre podrás anular

El ojiverde se relajó finalmente –tienes razón, solo, no esperaba esto, yo…

Su voz termino por quebrarse, soltando el llanto finalmente, desesperadamente trataba de limpiar las lagrimas, no podía frente a su amiga

–que es lo que esta pasando Harry?

El moreno negaba con la cabeza mientras continuaba inútilmente limpiar las lagrimas, la castaña lo rodeo con sus brazos, tratando de reconfortarlo

–tanto temías perder a Snape?

No hubo respuesta del ojiverde, perderlo? Como hacerlo si quizás jamás fue suyo, que se suponía que haría? Casarse con Voldemort para darle una lección? Por que de toda una comunidad mágica solo su nombre aparecía?

–por que tiene que aparecerse siempre en mi vida?

Hermione comenzó a acariciarle los rebeldes cabellos –supongo que ya deberías de estar acostumbrado, lo mejor será que vayas a casa y te dejes consentir por el hombre que amas- hizo que volteara a verla para guiñarle un ojo

–No!

Granger lo miro extrañada, Potter bajo la mirada –no quiero que me vea de esta manera, quiero calmarme un poco antes, no te preocupes –le sonrio a su amiga para tranquilizarla

–al menos sé que todo está bien

La chica elevo una ceja –y por que no me lo parece?

–deja de buscar problemas donde no los hay, creo que tienes razón lo mejor será ir a casa, solo te pido que no comentes esto con nadie, de acuerdo?

–pero Sna…

–él menos que nadie!- dijo ya un tanto molesto, Hermione se quedo sorprendida de la actitud del moreno –quiero ser yo quien le cuente los detalles, pero para eso necesito tranquilizarme primero, lo entiendes?

La castaña asintió no muy convencida –esta bien, después de todo no es un asunto de tanta importancia, no hay de que preocuparse cierto?

Harry asintió –discúlpame, te cree un problema de la nada, no debí desquitarme contigo, mi trabajo y la orden, lo siento

–no te preocupes- sonrió comprensiva su amiga –espero que tu próxima visita sea con una sonrisa en la cara, de acuerdo?

Harry asintió –Gracias Mione –abrazo a su amiga –nos veremos después

**O-o**

Harry estaba en aquel cuarto con el convenio en la mano, respiro cansinamente, si fuese cualquier otro sin duda ya tendría un consorte, pero Voldemort? No veía la posibilidad de arrancar celos o disgustos en Severus con semejante pareja, después de todo el mundo entero sabía lo mucho que se odiaban, aunque realmente el causante de todo era el, Harry jamás intento matarlo, a pesar de que había matado a sus padres, tal vez con aquel convenio podía matar dos pájaros de un tiro, tener controlado a Voldemort y de paso aplastar el orgullo de Severus al hacerse público el asunto, por que era de seguro que sería la noticia del siglo.

Frunció el entrecejo, por que sus argumentos no lo convencían del todo?

Dejo el pergamino con la lista desplegada, camino unos pasos en circulo, casarse con ese hombre, simplemente entraba en su propia lista de las cosas que en definitiva nunca, jamás haría, se llevo las manos a la cara, Maldición! Acaso no era un Gryffindor?

A paso decidido tomo la varita y apunto al nombre, no era como si fuese para siempre, siempre existía la anulación, la cual estaría gustoso de dar una vez que su adorado esposo aprendiera la lección.

El nombre desapareció de la lista, ahora que se suponía que iba a hacer? Acaso ya estaba casado con Voldemort?

Unas nuevas palabras aparecieron –el convenio está siendo procesado, recibirá un citatorio en un máximo de 48 horas para presentarse en el ministerio de magia.

Incluso la magia podía ser tan muggle algunas veces, sonrió burlonamente, acaso Voldemort también debía presentarse en el ministerio? Eso sin duda quería verlo, un consorte, ahora tenía un nuevo consorte.

Continuara…

Hello! Nop, no me olvide de mi otro fic solo que me inspire mas con este jajaja XD!! Veo que la GRAN mayoría voto por el Tomrry ( jajaj XD! Si ya lo bautice) para las fans del Snarry no se me preocupen que habrá de las dos cosas, por lo pronto dependiendo de los sucesos veré quien me conviene mas y es como les digo no saben por que Severus lo engaño ni como esta la situación, poco a poco iré contando, eso si les digo esto va para largo y en el próximo capitulo habrá escenilla fuerte, espero y les guste aunque un poco aburrido el cap por tanta regla de contrato jajaaj XD!! Gracias por leer!


	3. En el Ministerio de magia

**UN CONVENIO MATRIMONIAL**

3.- En el Ministerio de magia

_Made in Yatta´s brain_

_Oo-oO_

El convenio está siendo procesado, recibirá un citatorio en un máximo de 48 horas, para que se presente en el ministerio de magia.

Harry veía como las letras aparecían una por una velozmente como si una máquina de escribir invisible las estuviera plasmando, Incluso la magia podía ser tan muggle algunas veces, sonrió burlonamente, acaso Voldemort también debía presentarse en el ministerio?

Eso sin duda quería verlo, como no estaba el inútil de Fudge en esos momentos, así disfrutaría de su pálida y asustadiza cara, no había vuelta atrás ahora había iniciado su plan venganza contra el infiel Snape, comenzaría con un nuevo consorte.

Ahora tendría un nuevo consorte, la idea le llego de golpe, maldición! No sería fácil estar con Voldemort.

Suspiro cansinamente, la primera parte ya estaba hecha, no podía arrepentirse, al parecer tendría tiempo de preparar el terreno, tenía que hacer uso de todo su valor Gryffindor para lo siguiente, lo cual sería volver a casa.

**O-o**

Harry estaba frente a su casa, en verdad que no tenía intenciones de entrar, ya era bastante tarde, quizás ya estaría dormido, solo esperaba no ver al maldito de Malfoy o de lo contrario temía su reacción, se había preparado mentalmente solo para enfrentar a Severus no al amante y mucho menos los dos juntos, respiro cansinamente y derrotado, no podía quedarse en ese lugar toda la noche, miro su reloj ya eran las once de la noche, Severus siempre se dormía a las diez, a menos que tuviese algo importante que hacer, esperaba que no fuese de esas noches, por fin decidió entrar.

Las luces estaban apagadas, respiro un tanto aliviado, al parecer ya se encontraba dormido, eso le daba un poco más de tiempo, aunque realmente pensó que jamás estaría preparado para ese momento.

Llego hasta la habitación se sentó sobre la cama, se sentía un tanto cansado, imágenes de Severus y Malfoy en esa cama le hicieron revolver su estómago, se quitó los zapatos, estaba por recostarse cuando una luz se encendió, Harry sintió la sangre helarse, tal vez podría argumentar agotamiento y simplemente dormir

–Harry?

El oji verde se recostó –te desperté? Lo siento- fingió inocencia

Severus se incorporó en la cama, veía a Harry recostado dándole la espalda, su comportamiento no era el habitual

–que es lo que pasa? Pregunto un tanto preocupado

–podemos hablar mañana?

Severus no se iba a conformar con aquello, abrazo al chico por la espalda pegándose lo más posible a su cuerpo –dos días sin saber de ti y ni siquiera un beso de las buenas noches?

Harry sintió estremecerse, la calidez del otro cuerpo aun lo derretía, lentamente se giró y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, de inmediato intento regresarse, pero los fuertes brazos de su esposo no se lo permitieron, el oji verde se quedó muy serio, miraba a Severus con expresión inocente, una sensación que solo pudo describir como miedo lo embargo, no deseaba enfrentarse al hombre que a pesar de traicionarlo de aquella manera tan detestable, aún amaba.

Los segundos le parecieron una eternidad, al parecer Snape intentaba adivinar la situación –esto tiene que ver con la misión secreta?

Harry bajo la mirada, no podía simplemente no podía decirle que sabía la verdad, no sabría como decirle que lo había visto revolcándose en esa misma cama con Malfoy, el solo recuerdo de aquello le hacía querer llorar, se aferró al a pijama de Severus mientras escondía su rostro en su pecho, ahora si que Severus estaba alarmado, Harry por lo general no mostraba de esa manera sus sentimientos

–Dímelo por favor Harry- lo abrazo fuerte y protectoramente

Harry deseaba que todo fuese un sueño, que nada de aquello hubiese pasado, pero sabía que no sería así tal vez solo por esa noche podría pretender, quizás solo una última vez, solo…

Se abrazó a Severus, de pronto se encontró besando apasionadamente, tratando de borrar todo, eliminaría cualquier rastro de Malfoy sobre el cuerpo de su esposo –por favor- susurro mientras lo abrazaba del cuello –hazme olvidar solo por esta noche

Snape no sabía que pensar, que pudo haber pasado para que Potter estuviese en ese estado? –prometo que te contare todo, lo prometo- las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, por que tenía que rogarle a ese hombre? No sabía bien la respuesta, esa sería la última vez, se dijo mentalmente una y otra vez

Severus lo separo, Harry lo miraba afligido con lágrimas en los ojos, tomo los botones de la camisa de Harry y lo acerco desabotonando mientras lo besaba, el oji verde comenzó a imitarlo, sus movimientos parecían un tanto desesperados, rápido deslizo la pijama de Severus dejándolo expuesto, besaba y mordisqueaba su cuello, apretó fuertemente sus labios contra su cuello, sin duda dejaría una marca en ese lugar así todos verían que Severus Snape era solo de su propiedad, el ojinegro se puso sobre Harry mientras que este lo rodeo con sus piernas

–Házmelo hasta quedar inconsciente- dijo evidentemente excitado, podía sentir la creciente erección de Harry rozar su estómago, en sus ojos ya no había lágrimas, solo un rostro anhelante de sus atenciones

Lentamente introdujo su miembro en la entrada de Harry se detuvo a la mitad disfrutando de la expresión en su rostro, el chico siempre hacia puchero cuando hacia eso, pero después lo recompensaba con una furiosa embestida que lo dejaba extasiado, pero en esa ocasión fue diferente, el oji verde apretó las caderas de Snape pegando su cuerpo a él, sorprendiendo a Severus, acaso estaba siendo utilizado por su esposo?

Escuchaba los jadeos de Harry entonces pensó que él también debía "contribuir" un poco más, comenzó a moverse rápidamente quitando el control a Harry, que sería lo que lo tenía de esa manera, el chico estaba demasiado apasionado? No que se estuviese quejando, alguna vez el deseo que Harry fuese un poco mas violento?

Entraba y salía de Harry con fuerza, el aire estaba escaseando, solo los jadeos y gemidos inundaban el ambiente, Snape podía sentir como las manos de Harry se clavaban en su espalda con cada embestida, solo esperaba que fuese suficiente para el oji verde, ya estaba llegando a su límite, una última embestida antes de desplomarse, tratando de no aplastar a su esposo, su respiración aun agitada, sonrió al ver el rostro de Harry, eso había sido, bueno, simplemente increíble, abrazo a Harry para que este pudiera dormir en sus brazos y así ambos cayeron presa del cansancio en un profundo sueño, seguramente Harry le contaría a la mañana siguiente.

**O-o**

Lucius Malfoy se encontraba frente a su señor Lord Voldemort, le informaba sobre la última información que había obtenido de Severus

–el chico a salido a una misión que inclusive es desconocida para Snape mi señor- intentaba explicar para no terminar siendo víctima de los enojos del Lord

Voldemort se quedó muy serio –quizás sea algo sin importancia, si lo fuese Severus seguramente lo sabría, seguramente nos informara a su regreso

Malfoy hizo una reverencia –seguramente será como usted dice mi Lord

De pronto una lechuza entro sin previo aviso, esta no era ninguna que conociera, Voldemort miro intrigado –como es posible que este pequeño animal entre aquí!- dijo eso ultimo más molesto

Lucius volvió a tensionarse, pensaba que ya se había librado de la tortura del señor oscuro, pero por lo visto aún no estaba salvo

La lechuza se poso en el brazo de la silla del señor Tenebroso, sin mayor ceremonia Voldemort tomo de la patita un pergamino lo abrió y comenzó a enterarse

Señor Tom Marvolo Riddle, se le informa que debe presentarse en el ministerio de magia el día de mañana para llevar acabo un convenio matrimonial, también se le informa que no puede evitar la cita, siendo este el primer aviso.

Voldemort ni siquiera termino de leer la carta, el resto solo eran cordialidades, apretó el papel en sus manos, sus ojos de pronto se vieron mas rojos de lo normal, Lucius dio un paso atrás, aquello no le daba buena espina, el pedazo de papel comenzó a arder en su mano, la flama seso y el Lord abrió la mano para dejar caer las cenizas, seguro que con eso no tendría lo suficiente para bajar el enojo, Lucius esperaba a recibir alguna especie de castigo por parte de su maestro, trato de verse lo mas relajado posible, deseaba preguntar el contenido de la carta pero temía que la reprimenda fuese mayor.

El lord los miro a todos, su serpentinesca cara intimidaba a todos los presente, entonces carcajadas inundaron la habitación, ahora si que Lucius no entendía nada

–mi lord, se encuentra bien?- el rubio se armó de valor

La risa se detuvo y la mirada de Voldemort se clavó en Lucius, una mirada tan aterradora que solo Malfoy era capaz de aparentar no estar muerto de miedo

–dime Lucius cómo es posible que una lechuza del ministerio de magia entrara en este lugar?

Lucius abrió los ojos, una carta del ministerio?, eso era imposible! Voldemort saco su varita y apunto al animal, sería más fácil entrar que salir, entonces como si de un holograma se tratara a imagen parpadeo un par de veces y desapareció

–mi Lord hay que salir antes de que nos encuentren!

El señor tenebroso de nuevo sonrió –tranquilo Lucius, estas lechuzas solo sirven para enviar mensajes, una vez que lo hacen desaparecen, solamente una vez en mi vida las había visto, nunca pensé que recibiría una carta de una de ellas

–entonces mi Lord esa carta provenía del ministerio de magia?

Voldemort regreso a su asiento –me citaban

Malfoy no entendía del todo lo que quería decir su maestro –Citar mi Lord? A usted?

Una malévola sonrisa se formó en su rostro –creen que con una simple citación me voy a entregar? Como no se les ocurrió ese estúpido plan antes? Supongo que deben de estar desesperados.

Lucius ya no quiso preguntar mas, se despidió antes de que cualquier otra cosa pudiese irritar a su maestro

**O-o**

Harry había recibido una citación por parte del Ministerio de magia, rompió el papel y lo arrojo en la chimenea, en eso Snape iba entrando, se había despertado y su esposo ya no estaba, había salido en su búsqueda

–buenos días Harry- saludo de manera neutral

Harry casi da un brinco, volteo a verlo –buenos días- dijo tan solo, como le iba a decir aquello, después de aquella noche comenzaba a arrepentirse, Snape solo lo miraba, primero su expresión era preocupada y al final parecía molesto, lo miro decidido

–si quieres sabes lo que pasa, puedes acompañarme al ministerio de magia

Severus elevo una ceja, así que todo era por culpa de esos, Severus solo asintió

Harry tomo polvos flu le dio un poco a Severus y entonces uso unos pocos para aparecerse en el ministerio.

Severus se quedó un tanto impresionado, cuando le pidió acompañarlo no pensó que sería tan rápido, suspiro y entonces le siguió.

Por que tenía que ser el que siempre se disculpara? El mártir, él que debe de hacer todo por el bien de los demás, acaso no se merecía un poco de felicidad? Definitivamente no iba a dar marcha atrás, no ahora que el ministerio de magia estaba realizando el trámite, sin siquiera preguntar se fue directo a una oficina, sabía muy bien a donde dirigirse, al llegar a la oficina se encontró a Percy Weasley quien caminaba de un lado a otro, chillo al ver a; oji verde

–Harry! Saludo con una sonrisa nerviosa, entonces todo rastro de cordialidad desapareció al ver a Snape, por Merlín aquello no sería fácil y mucho menos con Severus Snape presente, se acercó lo mas posible para decirle algo en voz baja

–estas seguro de esto? Aun puedes anular

Harry negó con la cabeza –miro a Severus quien estaba muy serio, recordó sus tiempos de estudiante, sintió un poco de miedo –e-él lo sabe- titubeo un poco

Para su desgracia volvió a negar, que acaso era el día de las negativas de Potter! Saco su pañuelo para limpiar el sudor en su frente, aquello no pasó desapercibido por Snape, si algo recordaba de Percy Weasley era su infinita calma ante situaciones extremas, su comportamiento frio lo hacía excelente para cualquier trabajo del ministerio, odiaba admitirlo pero era bastante eficiente.

Guardo el pañuelo –pasen ya no debe tardar en llegar

**O-o**

Voldemort se encontraba sopesando, la carta había llegado nuevamente, lo mismo la lechuza había desaparecido, mando llamar de nuevo a Lucius

–si mi Lord- dijo con una reverencia Lucius Malfoy

–Lucius, el llamado del ministerio de magia me tiene intrigado, necesito que trates de averiguar de que se trata esto

Hizo que el pedazo de pergamino volara a las manos del rubio, este de inmediato devoró las palabras

En eso aparecía una tercera lechuza, Voldemort se puso de pie, estaba perdiendo la paciencia con esos malditos pajarracos, Lucius se quedo pensativo, sus ojos se asomaron con asombro, había recordado algo

–MI LORD NO LA TOQUE!

Voldemort no alcanzo a hacer caso a la advertencia, al tocar el ave sintió un ligero mareo, miro a su alrededor, se encontraba en una pequeña oficina un sujeto pelirrojo sentado detrás del escritorio y entonces justo frente a él Harry Potter firmando un documento y detrás de él Severus Snape quien parecía ser el único que se había percatado de su presencia, su mirada mostraba desconcierto.

Voldemort de inmediato saco su varita, que mejor oportunidad de matar al mocoso, todo el lugar se abarroto de aurores quienes estaban mas que dispuestos a atacar

–basta! No tolerare escándalos en mi oficina, miro a Voldemort señor Riddle baje su varita y el resto de los aurores salgan de inmediato

Los únicos que no parecían asombrados eran Weasley y Harry

–pero!- uno de los aurores quiso objetar, no le podía pedir aquello, Voldemort lo miro con desprecio y este dio un paso para atrás

–no pueden hacer nada, el convenio le protege, salgan!- movía la mano dando a entender que salieran

Severus y el Lord se miraron sin comprender, convenio!?

–felicidades Tom Marvolo Riddle-Potter

Severus y Voldemort voltearon a ver a Percy para después mirar a Harry quien tenía una sonrisa digna de un perfecto Slytherin

_Continuara…_

* * *

**Nota.- **Bueno alguien me dijo que por que Herm no le había propuesto ella misma, pues simple, en el próximo capítulo aparece jaja XD!! 4.- Más clausulas

Gracias a todos por leer, también me han mencionado que quieren mpreg, pues está bien ya pensé algo genial para eso jajja XD!! Se cuidan!


	4. 4 Mas Clausulas

**UN CONVENIO MATRIMONIAL**

4.- Más cláusulas

_Made in Yatta´s brain_

_Oo-oO_

Percy ya tenía suficiente de aquello, que era su oficina? Un circo?

–Basta! No tolerare escándalos en mi oficina- su enojo era tal que ni siquiera sintió una pizca de temor, miro a Voldemort con molestia como si no estuviese frente a él al mago más cruel y temido de todos los tiempos

–señor Riddle baje su varita y el resto de los aurores salgan de inmediato- ordeno fríamente

Todos los aurores estaban anonadados, como pedía aquello!? Acaso no estaba consciente de la persona que estaba parado en su misma oficina!?

–pero!- uno de los aurores quiso objetar, no le podía pedir aquello, Voldemort lo miro con desprecio y este dio un paso para atrás, junto con unos cuantos aurores mas que estaban cercas de él

–no pueden hacer nada, el convenio le protege, salgan!- movía la mano dando a entender que salieran

Los Aurores a regañadientes salieron, unos cuantos aliviados de no tener que enfrentarse al mago oscuro

Severus y el Lord se miraron sin comprender, convenio!? El lord trataba de procesar la información, un convenio que le permitía pasar libremente entre aurores? El ministerio se había vuelto loco? Y sobre todo que hacía Harry Potter en ese lugar, acaso el niño tonto se había equivocado en su misión y trataba de reparar el daño? La voz del pelirrojo lo hizo volver de sus pensamientos

–felicidades Tom Marvolo Riddle-Potter

Severus y Voldemort voltearon a ver a Percy, supuso que el inepto se había equivocado al llamarlo por ese nombre, no pudo evitar mirar a Potter, su expresión, aquella imagen tenía una sonrisa digna de un perfecto Slytherin, que demonios estaba ocurriendo?

–Harry? Pregunto el maestro de pociones

Entonces Percy lo entendió todo, ese maldito de Potter no había dicho de esto ni siquiera a su esposo, en que estaba pensando!?

Dio un golpe en la mesa molesto –ah no Potter, yo no tomare la responsabilidad por esto, no pienses ni por un segundo que me detendré a explicar lo que pasa, solo terminare este tonto tramite y entonces el resto te lo dejare a ti

Harry solo asintió, estaba de acuerdo con aquello, aun así ya estaba hecho, nada podían hacer.

Percy tomo un pedazo de pergamino que estaba en la mesa, tenía la firma de Harry en ella, con un golpecito de su varita hizo aparecer una especie de holograma donde se encontraban dibujados un león parado sobre sus dos patas traseras, mientras con sus garras sujetaba una serpiente

–si me hace el favor señor Riddle, solo de un golpe con su varita en la imagen

Voldemort no sabía muy bien en la situación que se encontraba, pero sabía que si hacia eso lo entendería mejor, tras el toque de la fría madera letras comenzaron a formar palabras

–así como hay clausulas específicas para ti Harry también las hay para tu consorte, son pocas pero las hay- los distrajo la voz de Percy

Aquello Harry no lo sabía, que tantas demandas podían ser? Después de todo el contrato estaba hecho solo para beneficiarle

"El consorte tiene derecho a tener alimento, casa y vestido"

Eso era de suponerse, no era como si lo fuese a meter a un calabozo con harapos dejándole solo agua y una pieza de pan vieja y dura.

"tiene derecho a realizar actividades y tener un empleo siempre y cuando el demandante Potter lo acepte y este no perjudique a la familia Potter"

Por supuesto lo pondría a hacer algo! No lo iba a tener de haragán en su casa, en eso no había pensado del todo, que clase de empleo podría tener el mago más temido de todos los tiempos?

"El consorte tiene derecho a tener un trato sin violencia física, aquí no se aplica el acto sexual ya que este es un derecho del demandante Potter como esposo"

Harry casi hacia una mueca de asco, por ese lado no debía de preocuparse, no tenía en mente tocarle un solo cabello, supuso que no habría actividades de ese tipo para el en un buen tiempo

"El consorte tiene derecho a un tiempo máximo de setenta y dos horas para que se realice la consumación, si al término del plazo el demandante Potter no exige la misma se dará por sentado que el convenio se cancela"

Si claro setenta y dos horas para la consuma… pero qué demonios significaba eso!?

–Percy que es eso de consumación a las setenta y dos horas?

El joven Weasley sonrió con sorna –vamos Potter, ya te has casado una vez, no me digas que no lo recuerdas?- el rostro del oji verde le hacía ver que en efecto no se había dado por enterado, suspiro con cansancio, cuando algo relacionado con los Potters había sido sencillo?

Una estrepitosa carcajada se escuchó, todos miraron al Lord, mientras Snape tomo la muñeca de Harry –estas consiente de lo que estás haciendo? Desiste de esta locura ahora!- sin duda Severus estaba muy molesto y no intentaba ocultárselo, Harry se liberó de un solo movimiento mientras le lanzaba una mirada retadora –no pienso cancelar esto, ya está decidido- siseo el menor

–vaya, vaya, Potter o debería decir Harry? No solo me das inmunidad ante el ministerio de magia si no que tengo setenta y dos horas para pensar de que manera "consumaremos" el matrimonio, claro a menos que quieras hacerlo antes-

La mirada de perversión de Voldemort lo hizo estremecerse, acaso consumar era lo que creía? Un fuerte deseo de vomitar le vino de repente, simplemente no podía acostarse con ese hombre, en definitiva no!

Trato de que no notaran su intranquilidad, esta era su venganza, no se podía permitir que le perturbaran, tenía que pensar, bueno eso sumaba 3 días, sería suficiente para que Severus escarmentara? Pues tenía que serlo!

Percy se percató de que Potter no estaba enterado de aquello, quizás había una oportunidad para acabar con ese circo en ese momento – si deseas la cancelación se puede hacer en este momento- dijo sin ningún sentimiento en sus palabras

Ahora el pelirrojo tenía la atención de las tres figuras, Harry se quedó sin palabras por unos instantes, después la atención se centraba en Potter.

Severus estaba consciente de lo terco que podía ser su esposo algunas veces, pero esto no era como ir a volar en escoba en territorio muggle o hacer que usase un diminuto traje de baño en público, por que si! Su terquedad lo había hecho hacer tal cosa por él, de solo pensar que ese le haría "eso" y "aquello" le hacia asquearse el mismo, no imaginaba lo que Harry debía estar sintiendo, solo tenía que decir que si, que deseaba cancelar esa locura!

Harry se compuso –no, no hay razón para hacer tal cosa

Los ojos se Severus se abrieron sorprendidos, acaso estaba de acuerdo con tener a Voldemort en su cama?

La puerta de pronto se abrió, un chillido fue lo primero que se escuchó de esa persona, la presencia de Lord Voldemort en verdad que era intimidante, entonces la chica volteo a ver a su amigo

–no! Estas loco! En verdad lo has hecho!?

Severus miro como Hermione Granger entraba molesta por esa puerta, si había alguien más terco que su esposo esa era Granger! Sin duda ella haría que este desistiera

–como supiste que yo?- las palabras parecían desaparecer en sus labios

–hice una copia para poder estudiar bien ese convenio y entonces me percate que lo habías activado, cómo? En qué estabas pensando? No te atrevas a decirme que por el bien del mundo mágico, bien sabes que eso es una basura!

–no entiendo por que estas así de molesta

La castaña apretó la boca –escucha se que tus clausulas suenan maravillosas, pero estas de acuerdo con la consumación? Entiendes por que ni siquiera te anime un poco a usar ese contrato?

Tenía tres días para que se cancelara el maldito contrato, por que hacían tanto alboroto? acaso lo creían capaz de hacer algo tan asqueroso con el hombre que había asesinado a sus padres?

–no importa lo que me digas Mione no cancelare

La cara de la chica se puso roja, por que Harry se empeñaba en no desistir? –Harry desde que fuiste a verme con ese maldito pedazo de pergamino estabas decidido a hacerlo cierto?

Harry negó con la cabeza –no negare que paso por mi mente antes de eso, pero no, lo decidí poco después, dude un poco solo por que la lista revelo a Voldemort como el único candidato

Ahora entendía por que se había alterado tanto, había sido una tonta, como no lo vio antes? Su llanto, la actitud que estaba tomando, solo se trataba de un amigo herido, Snape debió hacer algo lo bastantemente grave como para que su amigo buscara vengarse de aquella forma

–lo siento Harry, debí darme cuenta antes, pero esta no es la forma, entiendes?

Harry miro a Percy –falta algo más? O solo le quitamos su valioso tiempo?

Percy negó con la cabeza –si no hay cancelación, entonces- saco la varita y le dio un toque al pergamino este se dividió en tres uno que quedo sobre su escritorio, otro en manos de Voldemort y el ultimo lo tomo Harry –señor Riddle, le aconsejo lea bien las cláusulas del convenio, pasara a vivir con el señor Potter hoy mismo, tiene tres horas para arreglar sus asuntos e ir por sus cosas si cumplidas las tres horas no se encuentra en el hogar del señor Potter pasara lo mismo que hoy y simplemente aparecerá este o no listo, lo entiende?

Voldemort asintió, después miro a Harry con una perversa sonrisa –pronto estaré contigo cariño no te vayas a aburrir sin mi-

La sonrisa se amplió a un más, debía soportar esa serpentinesca cara solo por tres días en lo que hacia pagar a Snape, solo tres días, se dijo mentalmente.

Harry se despidió de Percy no sin antes agradecerle sus servicios y discreción, para después salir del lugar ignorando olímpicamente a su primer esposo

Severus no iba a permitir que esto se quedara así, pero también estaba consiente que debía esperar hasta estar en casa, no deseaba que su vida se hiciese más publica aun.

**O-o**

Voldemort apareció de nuevo con sus seguidores con una sonrisa triunfal –mis queridos mortifagos feliciten a su Lord!

Lucius no entendía nada de lo que había pasado –Felicidades mi Lord, pero podría preguntar el motivo?

Entonces Voldemort le lanzo el pergamino, la prueba de que era el esposo de nada mas y nada menos que del salvador del mundo Harry Potter –esta misma noche ese maldito mocoso vera su suerte, ahora como su esposo me daré el lujo de decidir como matarle

El rubio carraspeó –mi Lord eh de suponer que aún no lee esto cierto?

–eso no será necesario, hoy mismo seré el viudo de Potter

Malfoy no estaba seguro si decirle o no a Voldemort, sabía que la persona que lo hiciese seria merecedor de un crusiatus, pero si no le decía podría ser aun peor –me temo que ese plan no prosperara mi señor

Riddle lo miro molesto –habla Malfoy!- ordeno

Trato de no mostrar temor alguno y hablo fluidamente –según este contrato, no puede matar a Potter mientras este casado con él

Voldemort saco su varita y apunto a Malfoy, el rubio se preparaba para lo peor, pero aquello nunca llego, nada pasaba, acaso se había arrepentido?

–que mas dice!?

**O-o**

Severus estaba esperando a que Harry hiciese su aparición, ciertamente se había tomado su tiempo para eso, ya tenía más de dos horas aguardando su regreso, entonces escucho unos pasos, lo sujeto del brazo

–supongo que ya estás listo para explicar toda esta tontería

Harry lo miraba inexpresivo –creo que se explica por si solo, Voldemort es mi esposo al igual que tu, que mas quieres saber?

No podía ser tan sínico, no Harry, comenzaba a apretar el brazo sin darse cuenta, a lo que el oji verde reacciono alejándose –no crees que ya estamos bastante grandecitos para esto? Esta es una guerra y…

Severus lo tomo de los hombros –ahora vivirá aquí, no entiendes que puede matarte en cualquier momento!

–no puede

La confusión en el rostro de Severus fue evidente, Harry aprovecho para liberarse, le dio el convenio para que se enterase de las clausulas –aun así no estoy dispuesto a quedarme sin hacer nada mientras otro hombre se acuesta contigo en mi propia casa!

Harry sonrió con malicia –entonces por que no invitas a alguien para que te entretenga mientras tanto? Cualquiera estaría bien no? Que tal…

Severus no iba a tolerar mas aquello, tomo a Harry del cuello de la camisa lo acerco para besarlo, pero Harry volteo el rostro

–no se detengan por mi

Una extraña voz provenía de un joven que estaba frente a ellos de oscuros cabellos, Harry lo miro asombrado, como era posible?

–cómo has podido entrar? Pregunto Snape, al parecer no se daba por enterado de lo que estaba sucediendo

–no pude evitar ser arrastrado a este lugar- dijo con burla en sus palabras

Entonces Snape lo comprendió, ese aspecto juvenil, le era familiar, sus ojos rojos, acaso ese era Voldemort?

_Continuara…_

_

* * *

_

**Nota.-** Hello! Esta vez me tarde por que estaba escribiendo una página de este y otra de regreso a ti, jeje…. Lo bueno que actualizo el otro más tarde o mañana jeje…. Depende de One piece T-T sip me eh engrando con ese anime y ya voy en el 325 jajaj XD!! Recuerden esto va lento pero seguro jeje… ya en el próximo capítulo los tres viviendo juntos, ya quiero que sea de noche para ellos a ver como se acomodan jajaj XD!! Cap 5.- Buenas noches, aunque no creo que sean buenas! Gracias por leer!


	5. Buenas noches

**UN CONVENIO MATRIMONIAL**

5.- Buenas noches

_Made in Yatta´s brain_

**_Oo-oO_**

Severus había ido siguiendo a su misterioso esposo, solo para toparse con la mas grande de las sorpresas, que este estaba por casarse…

Qué clase de persona se iba a imagina aquello? Esa clase de situación debería ser imposible! Pero con Harry Potter parecía que la palabra imposible no existía, como sospechar no se había mencionado nada de ningún divorcio, simplemente por que no lo había, solamente los magos eran capaces de hacer un convenio de ese tipo, sabrá Merlín en que diablos pensaban al crearlo, pero lo más importante de todo, que hacía que el honorable y buen Gryffindor actuara de esa manera? Sacrificarse por el mundo mágico era algo típico de Harry, pero algo le decía que no era todo, ese no era el verdadero motivo.

Estaba tan molesto que su mente parecía estar llena de humo, no podía pensar con claridad, era más fuerte el enojo hacia su "querido esposo"

Quería respuestas y las iba a obtener, fuese como fuese!

El oscuro pocionista no iba a tolerar más aquello, sentía como si el oji verde se estuviese burlando de él, esa sonrisa digna de cualquier Slytherin le hacía hervir la cabeza, tomo a Harry del cuello de la camisa lo acerco para besarlo, tenía que saber que aun tenía el control, debía saber que Harry aún era suyo, pero Harry volteo el rostro, si aquello fuese solo un noble sacrificio, se refugiaría en sus brazos, no tenía que soporta aquello solo, era algo más, estaba enojado, acaso sabía algo de?

–no se detengan por mi- interrumpió una persona

Una extraña voz provenía de un joven que estaba frente a ellos de oscuros cabellos, Harry lo miro asombrado, estaba seguro de conocer esa figura, pero, como era posible?

–cómo has podido entrar? Pregunto Snape, muy molesto, al parecer no se daba por enterado de lo que estaba sucediendo

–no pude evitar ser arrastrado a este lugar- dijo con burla en sus palabras –no es como si yo quisiera estar aquí Severus, eh Potter? Oh lo siento, Harry

Entonces Snape lo comprendió, ese aspecto juvenil, le era familiar, sus ojos rojos, como no lo había notado! acaso ese era Voldemort?

–yo mismo me sorprendí, este matrimonio ha sido muy conveniente para mí, me ha dado lo que tanto eh buscado, no solo un cuerpo más joven, mi cuerpo

Harry aprovecho la distracción para alejarse de Severus, se acercó al Lord caminaba a su alrededor mirándolo detenidamente –no está mal- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Severus no estaba nada contento con aquello, podía ver claramente que Voldemort había sido transformado por un sujeto poco mayor que Harry tal vez unos cinco años, cuantos aparentaba? Treinta a lo sumo, eso no era nada bueno, el aspecto de su maestro había variado mucho con el tiempo, pero el aspecto que ahora tenía no le pedía nada a nadie, debía admitirlo era apuesto y eso lo hacía enojarse aún mas

–Saldré por un momento- tenía que pensar las cosas con más calma

Severus sabía que podía dejarlos a solas, no era como si Harry se revolcara con el que se le presentara enfrente, además estaba hablando del asesino de sus padres, de la persona que había intentado matarlo en innumerables veces y más que nada estaba hablando de un honorable, fiel y confiable Gryffindor.

**O-o**

Por fin se encontraba en la mansión Malfoy, si algo había dicho el Lord Lucius debía de saberlo.

El rubio lo recibió con una sonrisa socarrona –que pasa Severus, les estas dejando tener una tierna luna de miel?

Un bufido por parte del pelinegro –no eh venido a eso Lucius

La risa de Lucius se extendió más, sin duda molestar al pocionista era muy divertido

–entonces? Sabes que aquí no puedo consolarte como es debido- Se alcanzo a notar un tono de burla en sus palabras

Como si no fuese suficiente con lo que estaba pasando, ahora el rubio también se empeñaba en molestarlo, su día no podía ir peor –que ha dicho el señor oscuro?

–pero si lo acabas de ver, no te conto nada?- dijo con inocencia fingida

Snape estaba en su límite, pues más de uno podían jugar ese juego –oh no me digas que su mano derecha no sabe nada de los planes de su maestro?

Ahora era Lucius era el que estaba molesto –dijo que primero tenía que afrontar la situación, que esperáramos ordenes

Severus se quedo muy serió, entonces ni el mismo Lord Voldemort había encontrado la mejor manera de sacar provecho de todo el asunto, por el momento.

Sin decir una sola palabra se dio media vuelta y salió, Malfoy solo veía como el oscuro pocionista iba en retirada, sonrió maliciosamente –ya va siendo hora de que el mocoso se entere de unas cuantas cosas no?

El rubio se encamino a su habitación, con el simple gozo de creer que Harry Potter iba a tener unos días muy difíciles.

**O-o**

Snape aún tenía un lugar más a donde ir, no perdería más el tiempo, tampoco que le agradara dejar solo a esos dos, después de todo las intenciones de su maestro no eran nada buenas, confiaba en lo verdaderamente Gryffindor que era su esposo, pero no en el Slytherin nuevo que había en casa, contrato o no, ese sujeto era muy astuto.

Entro como estampida en esa pequeña habitación, Dumbledore estaba sumido en una pila de pergaminos, Snape se quedó de pie frente a él cruzado de brazos

El anciano director solo levanto la mirada y después regreso al papeleo –siéntate Severus, eso te ayudara a calmarte

–calmarme! Como esperas que me calme con lo que ha pasado! por que supongo que ya te has enterado no?

Albus dejo los papeles de lado y puso toda su atención en Severus –mi muchacho no se encuentra en peligro, Percy Weasley me informo y me dejo revisar el contrato, créeme que estaba muy asombrado por esta situación y se que las acciones de Harry no son las normales, esta fue una gran decisión, que me supongo tomo él solo- Dumbledore le lanzo una mirada de confirmación al pocionista

Snape bufo al escuchar las últimas palabras y por fin decidió tomar asiento –me entere en el último momento!

–quizás pensó que lo detendrías- dijo comprensivo el anciano

–por supuesto que intentaría detenerlo! Pero esto no parece ser solo una cuestión que tuviese que ver con la orden

Dumbledore lo miro por debajo de sus gafas de media luna –que quieres decir Severus?

Snape suspiro cansinamente –siento que esto es diferente, si hubieras visto esa sonrisa, yo, creo que lo entenderías

–entonces tendrás que explicarlo mejor

Severus se quedó muy serio, pensando en lo siguiente que iba a decir –creo que él sabe lo de Lucius- dijo finalmente

–estas seguro de lo que dices?

Snape negó lentamente con la cabeza –por lo general Harry suele ser un tanto explosivo en cosas sentimentales, por eso es que no estoy completamente seguro, pero sus acciones lo hacen parecer una espacie de venganza

–no crees que es demasiado para una venganza?

Severus se veía derrotado, no sabía que pensar de todo aquello, eran las interrogantes más de las que podía manejar en ese momento –me rechaza, si esto fuera solo por lo del señor oscuro, no debería actuar de esa manera

–creo que ya deberíamos estar acostumbrados a las locuras de Harry, no te parece? Deja que las cosas lleven su curso por unos días, observemos solo un poco, dejemos que actué y cuando veamos el peligro intercederemos

–esa es tu idea de un plan? No podemos quedarnos solo de brazos cruzados a esperar, no cuando se trata del señor tenebroso

–dime Severus, has venido aquí en busca de consejo o solo a desahogarte?

–veo que ni el gran Dumbledore tiene todas las respuestas, solo ruego a Merlín que esto sea una venganza de Harry y para el tercer día no solicite la consumación

Severus se puso de pie, no deseaba mucho regresar a casa, no deseaba ver al Lord junto a su Harry, desde el principio sabía que todo aquello estaba mal, por qué se permitió quedar involucrado en todo aquello? Ahora no había vuelta atrás.

**O-o**

El resto del día había permanecido en silencio los tres, Severus necesitaba hablar con ambos, pero a solas, necesitaba saber las intenciones del Lord y sobre todo en que demonios estaba pensando Harry.

El joven se notaba un poco cansado –creo que hubiera sido mejor dejarte ser Voldemort un poco mas

El comentario hizo llamar la atención de los dos, miraron a Harry detenidamente –a que te refieres? Yo sigo siendo y siempre seré Lord Voldemort

Al oji verde no pareció importarle la respuesta –lo que sea, ahora eres solamente Tom

–no creo que hayas lanzado ese comentario por nada- dijo mordaz el oji rojo

Harry sonrió de medio lado y recargo su mejilla en su mano mientras apoyaba los codos en la mesa –me refiero a que son unos inútiles sin la guía de la mamá gallina están cometiendo muchas tonterías, eso se traduce en más trabajo para mi, así que me retiro a descansar

Harry se levantó despreocupado, bostezo perezosamente enfrente de ellos mientras rascaba su cabeza, por donde lo vieran el chico se veía bastante relajado, eso hacia enojar a Severus aún más.

Quizás en su habitación podrían hablar en privado, no le importaba si el otro no estaba de acuerdo hablarían!

Severus los siguió, cuando llego a la habitación Harry estaba en la cama, ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa, se acercó, no podía haberse dormido tan rápido o sí?

Al menos le quitaría la túnica, seguramente en ese momento se despertaría, movió los brazos de Harry hasta retirar por completo la prenda, aún seguía dormido, para ser auror tenía un sueño bastante pesado, su paciencia se le estaba escapando, o en verdad estaba tan cansado como decía? Tal vez sería que fingir se le estaba dando demasiado bien esos últimos días.

Se recostó a un lado de Harry después de mudarse de ropa, esperaba estar más despejado al día siguiente, cerro sus ojos por unos segundos, quería disfrutar del aroma del otro, rozar sus manos con su cuerpo, entonces sintió un brazo que no era el de su esposo.

En la oscuridad se podía ver la silueta de un joven Tom Riddle, maldito convenio, pensó –que es lo que hace mi Lord?- intento preguntar lo más paciente posible

–lo mismo que tu supongo- dijo con lujuria en su voz

–está profundamente dormido, dudo que reaccione, creo que…

–entonces es mejor aún- interrumpió Riddle

–si lo que busca es consumar el matrimonio, recuerde que es Harry quien debe reclamarlo

La mano de Tom bajaba peligrosamente desde la espalda siguiendo por el abdomen de Harry, un golpe por la mano de Snape hizo que detuviera el ataque hacia el oji verde

–no creo que sea apropiado- fue todo lo que Snape dijo en su defensa

–no me interesa si es o no apropiado, sabes que lo que quiero lo obtengo, aunque se que con Harry Potter las cosas siempre son un poco más complicadas

Un gemido por parte del niño que vivió, el maldito lo estaba tocando en otra parte, bien dos podían jugar el mismo juego.

Severus se fue directo a la entrepierna, iba a hacer que Harry lo corriera de la habitación, si algo sabía era que Harry una vez debidamente excitado era imparable, pero también sabía que era demasiado tímido, no permitiría al señor oscuro quedarse en la misma habitación.

Pero Harry no despertaba, solo escuchaba jadeos ocasionales y suspiros, como era posible que con tantas atenciones no despertase!

Severus intentaba interceptar los movimientos de Voldemort, haciendo que este se retirase, Tom subió sus manos para irse directo a los pezones de Harry mientras su lengua probaba el cuello del joven, fue cuando Harry al fin reacciono, despertó un tanto confundido, que estaba pasando?

Sintió que alguien besaba su cuello mientras cuatros manos se paseaban por su cuerpo, oh solo… cuatro manos! Por un momento se paralizo, que se suponía que debía hacer? Jamás había estado con dos hombres al mismo tiempo, por Merlín solo había estado con un hombre antes, en que estaba pensando Severus? De ninguna manera haría un trio!

Empujo a Severus al frente y dio un codazo a Tom, sin perder el tiempo se puso de pie quedando al frente, tenía saliva en el cuello, los pezones duros y la sensación del toque en su cuerpo, se había alejado y ahora que?

Continuara…

* * *

**Nota.-** aahhh por fin pude terminar T-T la verdad que tengo un pequeñísimo problema, detalle de nada… no se en que emplear a Voldemort jajaja XD! Se aceptan sugerencias de trabajo y definitivamente esclavo sexual de las lectoras no cuenta como trabajo ;P jeje.. próximo capítulo 6.- Un nuevo empleo para Tom. gracias por leer!


	6. Un nuevo empleo para Tom

**UN CONVENIO MATRIMONIAL**

5.- Un nuevo empleo para Tom

_Made in Yatta´s brain_

_**Oo-oO**_

Ese día había sido tan cansado que sin pensarlo ya estaba tirado en la cama, un minuto más se dijo, pero simplemente su cuerpo no le respondía, como si le hubiesen lanzado una espacie de hechizo dejándolo sin fuerzas, cerró los ojos y termino presa de Morfeo.

La cama era demasiado cómoda, cálida, pero al parecer no lo suficiente puesto que deseaba más calor, intento acurrucarse, eso era lo que necesitaba una buena noche de mimos y descanso, mucho descanso.

Sintió que alguien paseaba cercas de su cuello, podía sentir el aliento rozar su piel antes de que unos suaves labios lo tocasen, definitivamente no iba a perdonar a Severus solo con eso, aunque siempre sabía que hacer para complacerlo en la cama, solo podía fingir estar dormido, por que negarse a sentir algo tan fabuloso como eso? unas manos se paseaban por su cuerpo, si aquello continuaba terminaría cediendo, eso no sería bueno, no se podía permitir aquello, un momento, detuvo sus pensamientos, algo no estaba bien, conto en la mente, una en su pecho, otra en su entrepierna, otra en su abdomen y otra en su trasero, cuatro! no estaba equivocado, cuatro manos se paseaban por su cuerpo, se relajó de nuevo, oh solo… cuatro manos! Por un momento se paralizo, estaba en su cama cierto?

Sabía que estaba más que agotado pero no por eso se iba a acostar en otro lado, se percató de los dos cuerpos, uno sin duda era el de Severus y el otro supuso era Tom, la pregunta era cual era quién? que se suponía que debía hacer? Jamás había estado con dos hombres al mismo tiempo, por Merlín solo había estado con un hombre antes, en que estaba pensando Severus? De ninguna manera haría un trio!

Empujo a Severus al frente y dio un codazo a Tom, sin perder el tiempo se puso de pie quedando al pie de la cama, tenía saliva en el cuello, los pezones duros y la sensación del toque en su cuerpo, sin duda bastante excitado, se había alejado y ahora qué?

Respiro profundo, tratando de no dejar ver lo excitado que estaba, pero por ningún motivo haría un trio!

–que se supone que hacen!

Las luces se encendieron y entonces Harry miro acusadoramente a Severus

Este rodo los ojos con molestia –eres mi esposo, tengo derecho- dijo sin mas

Después miro a Tom de la misma forma, este sonrió maliciosamente –soy tu esposo tienes derecho-

Simplemente no lo podía creer, eso era lo único que dirían en su defensa, eso no estaba pasando, no podía ser posible, un bufido se escuchó provenir del menor, mientras se giraba sobre sus talones –pueden quedarse allí si quieren, yo me voy

–de que estas hablando Harry! esta es tu cama! –dijo molesto Snape –solo regresa a dormir

La verdad era que estaba muy cansado para tonterías, así que les daría una segunda oportunidad, si no podían comportarse entonces se atendrían a su ira y enojo.

Harry regreso a la cama no muy convencido, pero realmente deseaba dormir, coloco su cabeza sobre la almohada y cerro sus ojos, comenzaba a relajarse, abrió los ojos de golpe, por qué de nuevo había cuatro manos sobre su cuerpo?

Intento levantarse, pero fue sujetado de ambas muñecas haciéndolo regresar cayendo pesadamente en la cama, que estaba pasando! Harry había caído en shock, acaso iba a ser violado por esos dos? No, Severus no sería capaz de permitir aquello o sí?

No lo había notado pero no sentía caricia alguna, parpadeo un par de veces

–que crees que haces!-se escuchó la voz de Severus

Voldemort solo gruño, el pocionista lo estaba salvando! Sabía que podía confiar en Severus, al menos eso pensó por un momento

–por que empuja mi mano!, yo estaba acariciando ese lugar primero!

–no se de que me hablas, pensé que nos estábamos divirtiendo un poco antes de…

–BASTA!

Harry rodo para enfrente hasta caer en el suelo, solo estaban jugando? Eso fue lo que quiso decir Tom?

–en lo que a mi respecta se pueden divertir ustedes solos!

Severus y Tom miraban la figura de Harry en la oscuridad –está bien Harry regresa- dijo finalmente el oscuro profesor

–que te hace pensar que lo hare? No soy su juguetito sexual sabes

–está bien nos comportaremos ya entendimos- dijo con molestia Tom

Harry se quedó pensativo, sería un tonto si creyera en la palabra de dos Slytherins, eso era seguro, no soy un tonto Gryffindor y no podían hacer con él lo que les diera la gana, por un momento se quedó en blanco, maldición, se suponía que Severus era el espía de Tom, estaba claro que este debía acatar las órdenes de Voldemort, como no había pensado en eso antes, había sido muy imprudente al querer realizar su venganza, aun así no pensaba discutir más, se marcharía sin decir nada más, el cuarto de huéspedes estaría bien al menos en lo que pensaba que hacer para remediar aquello, y en silencio el joven salió de la habitación, más molesto que cansado o era al revés? Eso ya no le interesaba solo quería dormir.

Severus se puso de pie y fue tras él, llego hasta la habitación de huéspedes, intento abrir sin mucho éxito, saco su varita, pero al parecer era inútil, comenzó a golpear la puerta

–Habré Harry! – golpeo fuertemente, al parecer no contestaría, bufo enojado, se dio media vuelta y allí estaba el Lord, con molestia lo llevo de regreso a la habitación

–creo que esto es realmente innecesario- dijo Snape con voz neutral

–esto es mucho mejor de lo que pensé Severus, con Potter como mi esposo tengo inmunidad y mi cuerpo de regreso, solo es cuestión de consumar el matrimonio

Severus estaba espantado con esa sola idea –no lo hará, está demasiado enamorado de mi, además es un Gryffindor, estoy seguro de que cancelara en el último momento mi Lord- trato de suavizar sus palabras al ver la molestia en la cara de Voldemort

–si, lo enamoraste tanto, que ahora se ha casado con migo y a tus espaldas

Sin duda esas palabras lo molestaron bastante –solo le informo que su plan fracasara y si llegase a tener éxito estaría a merced del muchacho no le parece?

–lo primero será que el contrato quede sellado, después me encargare de esos minúsculos detalles

–no podemos arriesgarnos así que actuare como el esposo celoso y toda esa charada, estoy seguro de que esta es la forma de Harry de vengarse por algo que hice

Voldemort sonrió maliciosamente –no será que descubrió lo tuyo con Lucius?

Severus se quedó muy serio se fue a la cama antes de acostarse dijo unas palabras –solo le pido que se prepare por que con Potter todo puede ser posible- dos días mas se dijo a si mismo, estaba ansioso por terminar con aquello.

**O-o**

A la mañana siguiente Potter despertó de mal humor, tuvo que dormir solo en la helada habitación de huéspedes, medio excitado y con todo lo que eso conllevaba, pero el sol brillaba nuevamente, cierto? Se levantó finalmente de la cama y se preparó para un nuevo día de trabajo, quizás debía decirle a Tom que tranquilizara a sus hombres.

Al llegar a la cocina Severus ya tenía listo el desayuno, Harry tomo una tostada, a pesar de que tenía mucha hambre y la comida se veía deliciosa no podía quedarse, ya iba tarde al trabajo

–Espera Harry- dijoTom

Harry se quedó observándolo –que pasa?

–no se suponía que solucionaríamos lo de mi empleo hoy?

El oji verde miro en todas direcciones hasta que encontró un pedazo de papel, escribió unas cuantas palabras y después se quedó pensativo, solo unos instantes, después pareció que una brillante idea le vino a la mente y escribió más en el papel, una vez terminado se lo entrego al mago tenebroso

–para que no digas que soy un tirano, puedes elegir cualquiera de esas opciones- entonces sin siquiera decir adiós desapareció del lugar.

Tom miro a Severus desconcertado, el pocionista negó con la cabeza –le dije mi Lord que se preparara para lo impensable, tiene mucho que aprender de su rival

Voldemort sabía que no serían buenos empleos, pero lo sugirió por que pensó que pasaría más tiempo con el Gryffindor, como se suponía que consumaría el convenio si no estaba con su "esposo".

Primer empleo: profesor de primero de primaria muggle

Profesor? Bueno eso no sonaba tan mal o sí? Miro a Snape –Severus que es una primaria muggle?

El moreno elevo una ceja –el sistema educativo muggle difiere mucho del nuestro, ellos tienen la primaria donde inician al cumplir los seis años de edad

–entonces, los de primero tienen seis años? Y que les enseñan si no hay magia?

Severus bajo a la mesa su taza de café –en primero aprenden a leer y los numero, tu también viviste entre muggles, eso ya lo deberías de saber

Voldemort se quedó pensativo, si, creía recordar algo de aquello, se visualizó a si mismo en un salón de clases lleno de niñatos muggles, la sola idea de que fuesen muggles le irritaba, él detrás de un escritorio, eso se escuchaba bien, poder castigar a todos esos inmundos muggles, aunque conociendo a Potter no le permitiría usar magia, aun así había muchos métodos para torturar que podía usar sin necesidad de su magia, quizás una simple vara de madera, si, los atemorizaría con su sola mirada mientras agitaba su varita en la mano, lista para un golpe certero. Sonrió pensando que ese si sería un buen empleo, Severus noto aquello

–los niños de hoy en día no tienen respeto por sus mayores y disfrutan de hacer travesuras cada día más pesadas

–bromas dices?

Se imaginó de nuevo, frente a la entrada, abrió la puerta para poder entrar, pero al dar el primer paso sintió como era mojado por agua proveniente de una cubeta que estaba apenas sostenida en lo alto de la puerta, mientras el salón se inundaba de risas de esos malditos mocosos, el castigo sería implacable, esos pequeños rapaces debían prepararse, se fue a su asiento, al momento de sentarse se escuchó un sonido, un vergonzoso sonido, de inmediato se puso de pie para ver que la silla estaba llena de una sustancia viscosa verde junto con un pequeño cojín inflable, volteo a ver a esos niños con la cara más terrible que tenía, pero estos parecían inmune a ella, entonces un avión de papel le golpeo en la cabeza, mientras que una chiquilla le jalaba la ropa pidiendo ir al baño, la miro con desprecio, iba a ser la primera en enfrentar su furia cuando otro niño le llamo la atención pidiendo ir al baño también, de pronto tenia encima a todos los esos pequeños monstros encima de él, unos riéndose a grandes carcajadas, otros pidiendo ir al baño y unos cuantos más llorando por Merlín quien sabe que!

Sacudió su cabeza, mala idea, profesor de primaria descartada, bajo al siguiente renglón, cuidador de caninos, imagino que los dueños serian muggles

–Severus que hace un cuidador de caninos exactamente?

Snape termino su taza de café la coloco en la mesita, tomo el periódico y antes de comenzar a leer contesto –cosas sencillas, darles de comer, sacarlos a pasear, bañarlos si es necesario, cosas como esas.

Así que cosas sencillas, como sería aquello…

Se imaginó caminando por la calle, con cinco perros de diferentes tamaños primero un Bulldog inglés, este dejaba un buen rastro de baba por donde pasaba sin contar que era bastante lento se detenía de vez en vez, una Yorkshire que arrastraba su pelaje y con un ridículo moño rosa con motas blancas en la cabeza, encabezando la marcha un bull terrier ingles con unas enormes orejas y un largo hocico, intentaba caminar más rápido pero la correa le detenía, un Dalmata de buen tamaño que se paraba a marcar territorio cada que podía en un arbusto o árbol, y para finalizar la pandilla un gran danés, que no entendía por que a cada rato intentaba correr a la calle, aun así bastante controlados por las correas, caminar por un parque no estaba mal, si podía controlar a las serpientes no veía por que no a unos cuantos perros, entonces el Dalmata comenzó a ladrar, al parecer había un pequeño gato negro en la cima del ultimo árbol a marcar por el, el asustadizo felino se había bajado y salido disparado y detrás de el, toda la manada de perros llevando a arrastras al mago más temido de todos los tiempos, intentaba zafarse de las correas pero estas estaban demasiado enredadas, el gato volvió a subirse a un árbol dejando al Lord tendido debajo de este, miro hacia arriba solo para ver como un huevo de pájaro se estrellaba en su cabeza.

No! En definitiva no cuidaría a esos revoltosos caninos, había otra opción más, barrendero, que era eso?

–Severus?

El pocionista despego la mirada del profeta y miro al Lord con una ceja elevada –si mi Lord?

No lo podía creer, simplemente no podía concebir aquello, el mago más poderoso temía preguntar que era aquello, sin duda su última opción por que no haría los otros eso era definitivo –que hace un barrendero- trato de parecer natural

Snape tuvo que hacer todo uso de todo su autocontrol para no estallar en carcajadas –barrer –dijo sin mayores explicaciones

–barrer? Solo barrer? –dijo un tanto exasperado, mientras miraba a su mortifago asentir con la cabeza

–su trabajo es mantener limpias las calles y a falta de varita lo hacen barriendo

Voldemort se quedó pensativo, barrer, eso sonaba más sencillo, pero sabía que algo malo debía haber con todo aquello, se imagino en una calle con una escoba en la mano, un carro paso velozmente pasando por un charco de agua junto a él, empapándolo de pies a cabeza, poco probable, razono, tendría que haber llovido o alguna fuga, de nuevo se imaginó con una escoba en la mano, un vehículo deportivo paso a toda velocidad, entonces sobre su cabeza golpeo una lata de cerveza vacía…

Un momento por qué en todo terminaba con un golpe en la cabeza! Quizás estaba exagerando, aun así

–ME NIEGO!- elevo la voz el señor tenebroso –Severus no puedes permitir que tu maestro termine haciendo estas cosas que ni siquiera puedo llamar empleos!

El pocionista ya veía venir algo como aquello…

**O-o**

En que estaba pensando Harry? No podía poner a niños inocentes a merced de Voldemort, ni que decir de esos pobres perros, lo de barrer, se rio internamente, dudaba que lo hiciese.

Harry había llegado para comer miro a los dos que lo esperaban muy serios –y bien que empleo has elegido?

_Continuara…_

_

* * *

_

**Nota.-** originalmente quería poner a niños de kínder pero eso me pareció muy usado así que puse de primaria jeje… jajaaj XD! Yo quisiera que voldy barriera la calle frente a mi casa jajaj XD! Gracias 19-NeKoLuCid-91 por la idea del barrendero, cuando lo mencionaste se me vinieron a la mente varios escenarios, en que creen que trabajara al final?

Gracias por leer próximo capítulo 7.-El segundo día y después viene el tercero (obvio) así que si Harry no se apura se anula el convenio T-T y no queremos eso verdad buuu


	7. 7 segundo día

**UN CONVENIO MATRIMONIAL**

7.-El segundo día

_Made in Yatta´s brain_

_**Oo-oO**_

El Gryffindor había entregado una lista improvisada si le preguntabas a cualquiera, la había hecho en menos de un minuto en un papel que encontró, había tres empleos en ese lugar, profesor de primaria muggle, cuidador de perros muggles o barrendero, todos esos empleos no requerían del uso de la magia y solo beneficiaba a esos malditos muggles! Pero aquello no tenía sentido, por qué ponerlo en esos fastidiosos empleos y desperdiciar al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempo?

Era definitivo, el elegido para salvar el mundo no estaba siendo razonable, en lo absoluto, no terminaría haciendo ese tipo de empleos, eso podía jurarlo!

**O-o**

De nuevo, esos malditos mortifagos estaban descontrolados, más le valía tomar medidas con aquello, sonrió para si mismo, había algo bueno de volver a casa, primero tenía dos esposos, segundo; mañana no tenía que ir al trabajo a menos que un desastre se presentara y tercero, era hora de molestar a Tom.

Harry había llegado para comer miro a los dos que lo esperaban muy serios –y bien que empleo has elegido? –dijo en vez de saludar

Severus estaba con un rostro neutro, aunque había un brillo de diversión en sus ojos, mientras que el Lord parecía querer explotar, respiro profundamente y simplemente dijo –Harry no te parece una locura querer que yo realice cualquiera de esos empleos muggles?

Harry lo miro con inocencia –piensas que sería difícil para ti?

Al ojiverde le pareció ver salir humo de esa cabeza, Tom apretó los labios –creo que esos empleos no son los adecuados

Harry lo miro como si lo que acabara de decir fuera lo mas interesante del mundo –adecuados dices, ya veo, que tal si te doy otra opción?

Snape miro atento, conocía muy bien al oji verde estaba claro que estaba jugando, a veces podía ser tan terriblemente Slytherin! Si ese sombrero no hubiese dicho Gryffindor no lo creería.

Voldemort aguardaba por la propuesta –mesero, que te parece? Solo atenderás mesas, es sencillo no?

La mente del Lord oscuro comenzó a volar…

Se imagino con una camisa blanca y un moño rojo, en verdad lucia elegante, el cabello peinado para atrás, hasta ese punto iba bien, estaba acercándose a una mesa, su cliente una señora regordeta que miraba cuidadosamente el menú, haciéndole infinidad de preguntas sobre los platillos, hasta que al fin decide una opción, a la cual solicita con ciertas demandas, como; poca sal, sin mucho hielo y un sinfín de ingredientes a los cuales aseguraba era alérgica, una vez preparado, coloco el plato en la mesa, la regordeta cliente lo miraba detenidamente, como si buscase un defecto en el alimento

–tiene cebolla! No lo quiero!- por supuesto en su interminable lista no estaba la cebolla, después miro su bebida y conto los cubos de hielo

–tiene dos cubos no le dije que poco hielo!- exclamo

Voldemort deseo con toda el alma tener una varita para cruciar a la mujer, poco hielo! Dos cubos era demasiado? Iba a decirle unas cuantas cosas cuando sintió que un panecillo se estrellaba en su cabeza, volteo para ver quien había osado, un pequeño rapaz reía a carcajadas mientras se aventuraba a tomar más municiones para arrojarle, agito su cabeza para salir de sus pensamientos

La mirada del Lord fue todo lo que Harry necesito para saber que no estaba de acuerdo, sonrió un poco nervioso –esta bien, que tal voluntario en un hospital, prácticamente harás lo que una enfermera, ese es un puesto con mas responsabilidad que te parece?

La mente de Voldemort se fugo por un instante, estaba el de pie con un uniforme de enfermera, si de enfermera! Por que tenia que estar tan corta su falda? Iba a quejarse de ellos cuando una esponja mojada le golpeo en la cabeza, esta resbalo por su cara mojándolo, hasta que se estrello contra el suelo

–me darás ese baño de esponja o te quedaras solo mirándome! –la voz provenía de un hombre gordo postrado en una cama, ni de broma tocaría a ese cerdo!

–Ni pensarlo! –por que no?-pregunto inocentemente el Gryffindor

–no quiero que sigan arrojando cosas en mi cabeza!- argumento el Lord

Harry elevo una ceja, de que estaba hablando? Nadie dijo nada sobre arrojar cosas? Quizás si estaba tan loco como todos decían

–Tom, quiero pensar que la quinta opción tampoco es de tu agrado, pero veo que tienes razón

–la tiene?- interrumpió Severus, quien después bajo la mirada tratando de volver a ser invisible ante esos dos

–entonces me darás un buen empleo?

Harry se quedó pensativo –dime que habilidades desean usar en tu empleo?

Voldemort se quedó mirando al muchacho, era una especie de juego? Podía notar cierta diversión en esos ojos verdes –simplemente usar mis mejores habilidades, inteligencia, magia oscura, digo mi poderosa magia, usarla para bien claro, quizás profesor de Hogwarts?

Harry sonrió –estamos en vacaciones, sería lo mismo, al igual que Severus y yo, tenemos otros empleos en estas fechas, también siento decir que el puesto que solicitas estas ocupado… por mi

Harry sonrió –la verdad es que- miro su reloj –ya es tarde, hay que comer y te llevare a tu nuevo empleo

El oscuro señor frunció el ceño –que significa esto Potter!- ya estaba más que molesto por la actitud de su nuevo y dominante esposo

–no te preocupes, dejare que uses tu poderosa magia sin olvidar la inteligencia, necesitare de todas tus habilidades, es complicado para mi solo

–me darás empleo de Auror?

Esa pregunta hizo que Severus se inquietara, en qué demonios estaba pensando? Respiro, segundo día, pronto acabaría, no había de que angustiarse o si?

Harry negó con la cabeza –me crees tan tonto?

Después de aquellas palabras nadie dijo nada más, comieron rápido y entonces Harry salió junto a Tom.

**O-o**

Los dos se quedaron de pie frente a una enorme casona, se veía un tanto antigua y abandonada, cercas había un pequeño lago rodeado por malesa, Harry sonrió –esta casa es perfecta para estar embrujada no te parece?

La voz del Gryffindor derroto el silencio, Tom no sabía que pensar, que demonios hacían en una casa muggle?

Un sujeto salió por la entrada con una enorme sonrisa –señor Potter me alegra que haya decidido acudir en mi ayuda

Harry saludo extendiendo su mano –Edwar amigo! te he traído al hombre perfecto para el trabajo y no dudes en llamarlo cuantas veces necesite

El hombre parecía muy complacido –desde que perdí a mi último hombre, esto ya no es igual, miro a Tom –estas consciente de lo peligroso de este empleo?

El Lord oscuro elevo una ceja, miro a Harry buscando una respuesta –no se preocupe, esta calificado para enfrentarse incluso a la magia oscura más peligrosa- dijo Harry como si hablase de calcetines

El sujeto lo miro de arriba abajo –no estarás exagerando un poco? Además si es así por que no es un auror?

–eso, digamos que detalles técnicos no se lo permiten, tu mejor que nadie sabe como son esos del ministerio, desaprovechando el verdadero talento, metiendo a hijos de influyentes en los buenos puestos y esas cosas

El hombre comenzó a reírse –tienes toda la razón, está bien explicare, esta casa en particular es difícil, aun no eh detectado que hay en ella y ya perdí a uno de mis hombres, es por eso que pensé que con tu ayuda…

Harry puso su mano para callarlo –no digas más, si que debe ser algo difícil- Harry miro que algo se movía cercas de la casa –me dejas echar un vistazo?

El hombre asintió –ten cuidado –Harry fue corriendo a un costado de la casona, una pequeña serpiente paseaba por el lugar –espera! –llamo a la bípeda

La pequeña serpiente se detuvo y volteo –podría hacerte unas preguntas?

Esta alzo su cuerpo para estar un poco mas a la altura del humano, tan solo sintió –me preguntaba si no habías visto algo inusual, fantasmas, demonios, cosas como esas?

La serpiente comenzó a hablar –unos humanos encapuchados vinieron hace dos noche, invocaron algo, una criatura terrible, no! Un demonio tan poderoso que ni ellos han podido dominar, lo tienen encerrado en esta casa, intentan doblegarlo sin mucho éxito, ayer casi es liberado por accidente

–acaso tu sabes…

No termino de formular la pregunta, de pronto era lanzado por un hechizo, se detuvo al golpear contra un árbol.

Tom estaba escuchando el relato del hombre, este explicaba que estaban dentro de la casa cuando todo ocurrió, él había tomado la izquierda y su compañero la derecha, era el procedimiento habitual, primero solo reconocimiento, si el problema era sencillo acabarlo y si no, correr para elaborar un plan después, pero en esa ocasión había visto un destello en dirección a su colega perdido, fue en su ayuda, pero al llegar al lugar no había nadie, intento hacer un simple hechizo de búsqueda, pero nada pasaba, era como si el sujeto no existiese en cuestión, la única evidencia era el desorden, libros tirados, cristales rotos, sin duda había peleado, pero contra que o quien?

Voldemort suspiro, cuando iba a acabar aquello, el sujeto hablaba hasta por los codos, entonces miro como Harry era lanzado por los aire y estrellado contra un árbol

Se puso de pie mientras sobaba su cabeza, Edwar y Tom fueron en su ayuda, otros cuatro sujetos más aparecieron junto al atacante de Harry –imagina la recompensa del señor oscuro al entregar la cabeza de Potter

Harry sonrió –Edwar lo siento quizás si debí traer aurores –el muchacho se veía tranquilo

–no bromees Harry! Saca tu varita te cubriremos! –grito el amigo de Harry

El oji verde comenzó a buscar en sus pantalones, sonrió –ups creo que la perdí

–eres tonto o que! –grito Voldemort al mismo tiempo que evitaba que una maldición le diera de lleno a su esposo, acaso era la misma persona que hasta ahora no había podido asesinar?

Harry se oculto detrás del árbol –pero Tom, por que no simplemente los detienes son tus hombres no?- dijo tranquilamente con una sonrisa

Los rojizos ojos destellaron de furia, el señor oscuro se plantó frente a ellos –les ordeno que detengan esto!

Los cinco mortifagos se miraron entre ellos, después miraron con burla a Tom y comenzaron a reírse –también pedirá que nos entreguemos pacíficamente?

–como osan desafiar a su maestro!

Uno de ellos ladeo la cabeza –maestro? Nuestro maestro es el señor tenebroso, el que no debe ser nombrado! Y tu, eres menos que nada comparado con él

Voldemort frunció el ceño, claro solo unos cuantos mortifagos habían visto su actual aspecto, si no lo reconocían entonces les demostraría

–bien, si desobedecen las ordenes de su maestro, entonces serán castigados, CRUCIO! –extendió la varita, pero nada pasaba, Voldemort parpadeo un par de veces –que demonios! CRUCIO! –volvió a lanzar la maldición pero nada pasaba, los otros cinco lo imitaron lanzando maldiciones mientras se reían burlonamente, Edwar había alzado una barrera mágica con las raíces de los árboles y la maleza los tres estaban ocultos a salvo por el momento

–que demonios pasa Potter!

Harry sonreía tranquilo –no te lo dije? Vaya lo siento, no puedes usar las imperdonables, eso es todo, aun tienes tu magia, seguro debes tener un buen repertorio para usar no?

El oji rojo gruño –por supuesto, pero un simple crucio seria mas efectivo

–no me digas que solo con una maldición puedes convencerlos de que eres Voldemort?

Edwar se estremeció a la mención del nombre –vamos Harry no hagas bromas en este momento, esos sujetos nos rodearan en cualquier momento y sin tu varita somos dos contra cinco

–bien solo dame el nombre de uno de ellos y…

–no lo se –interrumpió Tom esquivando la mirada

–no sabes los nombres de tus hombres!

–esos mortifagos son de bajo rango! No merecen mi atención

Harry suspiro cansinamente –supongo que tampoco podrás hacer uso de la marca, bien espérenme aquí, iré por mi varita

–bien iras por tu, espera! –detuvo al mas joven –sabes donde esta cierto? –Harry solo negaba con una sonrisa en la cara, que era estúpido!

–mejor hay que hacer un plan…

Tom miro a Edwar distraído –que pasa? –pregunto el Lord

Edwar apuntaba con su dedo índice –Harry se fue

–bien entonces Harry SE FUEEEE!

_Continuara…_

**Nota.-** se que dije que el fin de semana actualizaría, pero la verdad se fue mi musa y escribía y no me gustaba nadita y dije, prefiero tardar a escribir una porquería jajaj XD! Pero ahora el fic se hizo un cap mas largo por que esto no lo iba a poner, y es que recordé que alguien me recomendó que Voldy viera a Harry en acción, para que poco a poco se fuese fijando en él y eso será en el siguiente capítulo 8.- el segundo día parte B, oh también mencionar que puse un one shot con motivo del cumple de Draco, se que aquí son fans de Sev pero si alguien quiere leerlo pues allí esta todo lleno de lemon jajaj XD! Se llama feliz cumpleaños mi pequeño Dragón

Gracias por leer!


	8. 8El segundo día parte B

**UN CONVENIO MATRIMONIAL**

8.-El segundo día parte B

_Made in Yatta´s brain_

_**Oo-oO**_

El oji verde trataba de pensar lo más rápido posible, sin duda los mortifagos habían tenido bastante actividad, aun sin su maestro al mando o quizás ya tenían órdenes antes de la unión, si las cosas iban a ser así al menos iba a pasar un buen rato haciendo buen uso de ese convenio, sin duda daría su mejor actuación.

Harry suspiro cansinamente, ni hablar no podía quedarse todo el día en ese lugar, además ya había pensado descansar esa tarde, les dio la espalda, sin duda se encaminaría al campo de batalla.

–supongo que tampoco podrás hacer uso de la marca, bien espérenme aquí, iré por mi varita –dijo sin preocupación alguna

–bien iras por tu, espera! –detuvo al mas joven, como decía aquello con tal calma? Quizás tenía un plan, con Potter no se sabía, si eso debía ser

–sabes donde esta cierto? – debía corroborar la teoría, Harry solo negaba con una sonrisa boba en la cara, que era estúpido!

–mejor hay que hacer un plan…

Tom miro a Edwar distraído –que pasa? –pregunto el Lord, al notar la cara de espanto del sujeto sabía que debía preguntar, supuso, aunque no le gustaría saber del todo la respuesta

Edwar apuntaba con su dedo índice –Harry se fue- dijo sin cambiar el semblante

–solo eso, bien entonces, Harry SE FUEEEE!

Edwar se encogió de hombros –en verdad que Potter es un tipo raro, sin contar lo bromista, no te preocupes- Voldemort ya bastante enfurecido lo tomo del cuello de la camisa

–me dice que no me preocupe cuando afuera hay tantos mortifagos y no disponemos de magia al cien por ciento!

–entonces, no deberíamos estar cubriéndolo en vez de estar peleando entre nosotros?

Tom se detuvo mentalmente por unos instantes y después libero al sujeto, tenía toda la maldita razón, se asomó y miro a Harry este estaba detrás de un árbol, mientras que los mortifagos reían y lanzaban ligeros ataques, sin duda solo con el fin de burlarse, un momento! Faltaba uno.

El Gryffindor esquivo con elegancia uno de los ataques, ese tonto se estaba exponiendo demasiado, quizás unos cuantos golpes no le vendrían mal, prefirió estar expectante, para ver de que podía ser capaz el supuesto futuro salvador del mundo mágico.

Harry se asomo podía ver esas burlonas sonrisas, después miro a Tom asomándose, perfecto pensó, salió de su escondite con las manos arriba –bien ustedes ganan me rindo

Voldemort estaba casi al borde de sufrir un colapso nervioso al ver como el muchacho estaba rindiéndose, que acaso le faltaba un tornillo? estaba claro que como mortifagos que eran no serían tan piadosos, que clase de Auror era!

Uno de ellos puso su varita en la mejilla de Potter de manera amenazadora –vaya, este es el gran Harry Potter? Nuestro señor se alegrara al recibir este valioso obsequio

El oji verde sonrió –me temo que eso no será posible, saben que no me encuentro solo cierto? Varios de mis colegas se dirigen aquí en este momento

–maldito solo está haciendo tiempo!- dijo el otro mortifago –mátalo de una buena vez!

Tom se apresuro a salir de su escondite, ahora tendría que encargarse de todo y sin su magia oscura, ese maldito Potter se las pagaría después, una vez puso un pie en el piso hecho a correr, extendió su varita, no podía permitir que mataran a Potter, que se creían esos mortifagos de rango inferior! Ese placer solo le pertenecía a él.

Se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Potter propinarle tremendo puñetazo en la cara para después darle un gancho al hígado, con una patada lanzo a otro al suelo, este de inmediato se puso de pie, con otro movimiento de pie le lanzo lejos la varita, con la distracción volvió a utilizar su puño, estaba seguro que le había roto la nariz, el sujeto iba a caer al suelo, pero el oji verde lo sujeto y lo uso como escudo cuando uno de los mortifagos le lanzo una maldición, Harry le sonrió al sujeto y después le lanzo al maldecido para que le cayera encima, tomo impulso y se engancho del cuello del cuarto mortifago haciendo que su espalda diera de lleno contra el piso, Harry se puso de pie mientras que el sujeto se retorcía en el suelo

Voldemort estaba estático, había dejado fuera de combate a los cuatro mortifagos en unos instantes, memorándum para mí, no subestimar a Harry Potter, al parecer aun sin magia no era una damisela en desgracia

El futuro héroe volteó a donde estaba Tom de su manga salió su varita disparada, la sujeto con su mano y le apuntaba.

Por qué demonios le estaba apuntando? el oji rojo elevo una ceja, entonces sintió un inmenso dolor, cayó al suelo, se retorcía, sin duda esa era un cruciatus, uno que le había dado de golpe por la espalda.

Se había olvidado del mortifago faltante! El ataque solo duro unos segundos, Harry se acercó corriendo, derribando al sujeto con quien sabe que hechizo, no le importó en ese momento, solo quería que parara

–buen trabajo sacaste de su escondite a ese mortifago- dijo Harry dedicándole una sonrisa

El señor tenebroso lo sujeto de la muñeca –no habías dicho que tu varita estaba perdida!

–si, estaba perdida en algún lugar dentro de mi túnica, afortunadamente la encontré a tiempo

Voldemort entrecerró los ojos y apretó con más fuerza –es esto una broma, mi querido esposo? –soltó lo último con cierto desdén

El oji verde coloco su mano libre en la mejilla de Tom –no, solo quería que experimentaras lo divino que es recibir un cruciatus –se liberó bruscamente mientras su linda sonrisa se transformaba en una de burla y malicia, una risa que el mismo Malfoy envidiaría, que acaso ese chico no era un Gryffindor? Pero que estaba pasando!

Se puso de pie un tanto adolorido, se quedó viendo como el ultimo mortifago consiente los mira con odio contenido –se van a arrepentir de esto!

Saco su varita y comenzó a hacer círculos una especia de agujero negro se formó y de allí dos grandes serpientes comenzaban a emerger un ancho cuerpo le seguía con armadura, un largo látigo de cuero aparecía en una de sus manos mientras que en la otra traía un escudo platinado, su cabeza, era un gallo? Harry abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, volteo a ver a Tom

–no dijiste que eran mortifagos de bajo rango?

–y lo sostengo!

–entonces explica como pueden convocar a un demonio tan poderoso? –Voldemort no contesto la pregunta, miraba como el demonio daba un paso con serpentinesco pie, excelente pensó al ver como las serpientes se mantenían sosteniendo al demonio

–el hablar parsel no nos ayudara –dijo Harry sacándolo de sus pensamientos

–por que no? Soy excelente dominándolas, esas dos no serán ningún problema

–Es enorme! Esto no será nada fácil –Harry ignoro las palabras de Tom mientras analizaba al demonio

Tom se molesto al notar como era excluido sin previo aviso de la charla –oye…

Harry guardo su varita y corrió en dirección al demonio, dejando con la palabra en la boca al señor tenebroso

Tom suspiro resignado, ahora que?

–no se preocupe, a veces yo también pienso que está loco, como ese tonto plan de hacerlos creer que usted es, ya sabe quien, tranquilo él jamás se lanza sin un plan, si Potter esta cercas no hay de que preocuparse –Edwar lo saco de sus pensamientos, de nuevo regreso a ver lo que su esposo estaba haciendo, esa criatura se le hacia familiar, pero de donde? Acaso había dejado a esos mortifagos cuidando aquello?

Una escalofriante carcajada provenía del mortifago restante –mátalos!- decía como un loco maniaco a la criatura

El látigo comenzó a moverse por el aire, Harry estaba frente a él, si Edwar estaba en lo correcto seguro que el chico tenia un plan no?

El demonio apuntaba deliberadamente hacia Harry con el látigo, pero este no tenía varita en mano y no se movía, en que estaba pensando!

Voldemort estiro la mano para lanzar un hechizo protector, un campo que solo se hizo visible al momento del impacto, protegió al Gryffindor del ataque, el oji verde volteo a donde estaba Tom, el látigo aún estaba en el aire, listo para arremeter de nuevo, el oji rojo corrió con todas sus fuerzas abrazo el cuerpo del moreno y se lanzó al suelo

–deja de hacerte el héroe! –le dijo alzando la voz muy molesto, quiso ponerse de pie, pero al parecer su espalda no había salido muy bien librada, sentía ardor y la humedad de la sangre goteando por la herida producida de la punta del látigo, respiro profundo y se puso de pie lo más dignamente posible, no le daría el placer de verlo herido, le diría unas cuantas cosas más.

–escucha… -Harry ni siquiera volteo a verle

Qué! el maldito lo estaba ignorando, a él Lord Voldemort! Quien había saltado para salvar sus intereses, digo salvarle, como sea le salvaba y este no lo apreciaba, ni una sola palabra de preocupación, preguntar por herida o cosas como esas, en donde había quedado el Gryffindor en él? Tras lo visto ese joven parecía mas un Slytherin que otra cosa, le sujeto del brazo –espera! –Harry lo miro con indiferencia

–no querías ser un auror? Bueno disfrútalo por que no durara mucho tiempo

El látigo se balanceaba encima de ellos, Tom no supo por que lo hizo, pero de nuevo lo estaba haciendo, acaso era una de las cláusulas del contrato, defender y proteger a su esposo? Lo jalo para evitar que el látigo le golpeara, Harry cayó sobre Tom, este solo ahogo un grito producto de caer sobre su recién herida en la espalda, miro en el rostro de Harry una sonrisa que no pudo describir, el maldito se soltó de su cuerpo y sintió como era jalado, trato de enfocar la mirada e ignorar el dolor, el Gryffindor estaba siendo arrastrado por el suelo, el látigo se había enredado en su pie, el pánico se apodero de él, quiso intentar rescatarlo, pero al parecer su varita había caído lejos, intento alcanzarla, pero ya era tarde Harry se encontraba volando por los aires gracias a ese maldito demonio.

**O-o**

Severus caminaba de un lado a otro, los cuadros en la habitación lo miraban curiosos, entonces Albus hizo su aparición

–mi querido amigo, que te trae por aquí?

Un bufido por parte del Slytherin –no entiendo cómo puedes estar tan calmado!

Dumbledore se fue detrás de su escritorio y le ofreció un caramelo de limón a su invitado

–no veo por que no debería estar calmado, como van las cosas con Harry? –pregunto muy interesado

–me preguntaba, cuando demonios vas a hablar con Harry!

–me hubiese gustado Severus, pero creo que sería grosero de mi parte interrumpirlo en su luna de miel

La cara descompuesta de Severus a la sola mención de la luna de miel le hizo sonreír ligeramente al mayor

–aunque no veo razón, si dices que Harry no llegara a consumar, que quieres que le diga? –Dumbledore se hecho un caramelo a la boca

Severus frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos –sabía que no debía haberme metido en esto! Desde un principio hubiese rechazado tus planes!

–vamos Severus, no solo fueron mis planes y lo sabes, sabíamos que esto era lo mejor que podíamos hacer para protegerle

Severus se masajeaba el puente de la nariz un tanto exasperado –por que tenía que ser yo, quien lo enamorara para poder desposarlo?

–por que no había nadie mejor que tu amigo Severus, además obligarlo a un matrimonio así, ya tenía suficiente con una guerra, no lo crees?

–si claro, más bien no seria que no había tiempo de buscar a nadie más?

Dumbledore sonrió –pero no creo que eso sea lo que te molesta no es así?

–como me va a molestar que manipulen a Potter junto conmigo? Esa boda fue una farsa y lo sabes!

El anciano negaba con calma con su cabeza –no quieras engañarte pensando eso Severus, lograste enamorarlo en el proceso y estoy seguro que no fue unilateral

–si dices que también lo amo, por que demonios tengo que acostarme con Lucius Malfoy!

–bueno sabemos que en la guerra siempre habrá sacrificios

–pues ese supuesto sacrificio creo que, no! estoy seguro que es el causante de todo esto

Dumbledore suspiro cansinamente –entonces deberíamos dejar que las cosas tomen su cauce, se que podrás manejarlo

Severus se puso de pie mientras gruñía –no se por que vengo contigo si no me resuelves nada! –se fue sin siquiera despedirse, estaba demasiado molesto como para ser cortes.

**O-o**

Voldemort volteo al cielo, buscaba a Harry, logro seguir la trayectoria del largo cuero y localizo la punta, pero no estaba, Harry había sido lanzado!

Se encontraría herido en quien sabe donde en el mundo muggle…

_Continuara…_

**Nota.-** Busque un poco en internet sobre que cosa maligna podrían estar ocultando los mortifagos y encontré ese demonio, alguien lo reconoce?

En el próximo capítulo, Voldy hará uso de todas sus habilidades Slytherin para lograr su cometido principal! Claro primero hay que salvar a Harry para eso jajaaj XD! Cap 9.- El tercer y último día.

Oh! Por cierto mi tardanza se debió a algo muy importante, jajaaj XD! Eso es que me inspire para escribir en el fic de Regreso a ti, entonces creo que podre actualizarlo mas tarde o mañana!

Gracias por leer!


	9. El tercer y último día

**UN CONVENIO MATRIMONIAL**

9.- El tercer y último día

_Made in Yatta´s brain_

_**Oo-oO**_

Como era posible que un mortifago de tan baja categoría fuese capaz de invocar a un demonio de tal magnitud!

Aunque estaba claro que algo tenía que ver él mismo, si no, que otra explicación tendría? Solo que no recordaba, ningún tipo de información le venía a la mente con respecto a esa criatura, pies de serpiente, sin duda esa parte de él fue lo que más le atrajo, pero ese cuerpo ancho con látigo y escudo, cabeza de gallo, no, simplemente no lo recordaba.

Harry había ido a enfrentarse, clásico de esos tontos Gryffindor, exponiendo su valentía contra lo que fuese, defendiendo sus intereses había intentado salvarle, pero simplemente no cooperaba, parecía estar determinado a exponerse ante tal gigantesco atacante, hasta que todos sus esfuerzos para hacer que ese idiota no se matara no fueron suficientes, arrastrado por el agarre del látigo, Harry fue arrastrado por esa bestia.

Voldemort volteo al cielo buscando señales de Harry, logro seguir la trayectoria del largo cuero y localizo la punta, pero no estaba, Harry había sido lanzado! Maldición si Potter moría el convenio terminaría y eso significaba adiós al maravilloso y juvenil cuerpo que poseía en ese momento, tenía que pensar fríamente, estaba hablando de Potter, seguramente se encontraría herido en quien sabe donde en el mundo muggle, solo debía encargarse de todo y después encontrarle.

Saco su varita apunto a donde supuso estaría el corazón, un potente rayo azul salió de su varita, pero este fue rechazado por el escudo

–maldición! –al parecer el demonio se había acordado de su existencia, agito el látigo para intentar lo mismo que con Harry

Voldemort rodo por el suelo, eso había estado cercas, solo que ese ataque difería mucho del que había recibido su esposo, un enorme agujero se había formado en el suelo por el impacto.

Se puso de pie, debía encontrar un punto débil en esa criatura, miro al mortifago que aún estaba con una sonrisa de total complacencia, si no podía con la criatura quizás con el mortifago.

Alisto su varita corrió esquivando un nuevo ataque del demonio una luz roja salió de su varita, directo a ese cretino, ya podía saborear la victoria, sonrió maliciosamente, pero esta solo duro unos segundos, que demonios! el escudo de la criatura le había protegido, Voldemort no lo podía creer, fue empujado por la fuerza del ataque del demonio, siendo lanzado a unos metros, su pierna le dolía, se había lastimado en aquel ataque, ese maldito había conseguido sacar demasiada sangre de su cuerpo!

–mientras tenga control de él, nadie podrá tocarme –se escuchó la voz del domador del demonio

Voldemort entrecerró los ojos, tenía que pensar rápido, no podía lastimar a la criatura y tampoco podía contra su invocador, que debía hacer un ataque doble? Donde estaba ese inútil amigo de Potter cuando se le necesitaba?

–mátalo! –ordeno el mortifago

La criatura no se movió, el mortifago puso cara de molestia –te he ordenado que lo mates, no escuchaste?

Las raíces del suelo comenzaron a crecer y a enredarse en su cuerpo hasta atraparlo por completo, Voldemort aún no entendía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, hacia un momento no había podido dañarlo y ahora estaba atrapado con unos de los más simples y traicioneros conjuros que él conociera.

El mortifago luchaba por liberarse, pero le era imposible, cada que intentaba moverse más se apretaban esas gruesas raíces –es imposible! Libérame, libérame! Demandaba al demonio, pero este permanecía inmóvil

–no se te perdió algo?

Una tercera voz apareció, el mortifago intento ver de quien se trataba, Voldemort no lo podía creer, Harry Potter montado en una escoba con una especie de esfera negra

–fue difícil encontrarla, pero lo conseguí –se acercó al demonio –Abraxas eres libre –le dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

–tontos mortales! Mi ira caerá sobre vosotros!

Harry intento maniobrar su escoba lo mejor que pudo para evadir el látigo –ESPERA!

–prepárense a ser destruidos – el demonio no parecía querer entender razones

Tom intento correr para esquivar el ataque, pero sabía que sería demasiado tarde, genial primero un cruciatus, después un poderoso demonio y para colmo todo por culpa de sus mortifagos de menor rango, se podía estar más humillado?

El ataque al parecer no surtió efecto, se estrelló contra una barrera invisible –la defensa es mi especialidad –dijo con una sonrisa su salvador, había hablado demasiado temprano, si podía estar más humillado, ese inútil de Edwar le había salvado!

Harry volaba en su escoba velozmente se colocó frente a abraxas –Abraxas, tu eres el demonio de la justicia, cierto?

El demonio entrecerró los ojos –precisamente debo hacer valer la justicia, los responsables son los mortales, los declaro culpables, su castigo…

–pero las personas que viven aquí no tienen nada que ver, solo fueron unos pocos los culpables, eso no se puede llamar justicia!

Abraxas se puso derecho, tenía razón, se había dejado llevar por la ira –bien, me llevare a los culpables

Las serpientes en sus pies se tragaron a los mortifagos que estaban en el suelo, Harry supuso que no había otra alternativa, ese demonio era demasiado poderoso, no podría derrotarlo, una de las serpientes se estrelló contra la barrera que protegía al lord

–espera él no tiene nada que ver! –intento defenderlo el oji verde

–dije que me llevaría a todos los culpables, eso lo incluye a él –de nuevo la gigantesca serpiente intento derribar la barrera, Harry voló y se paró frente a ella, elevando la esfera, la serpiente se detuvo

–por favor, fui yo quien te libero –Harry hizo polvo la esfera –este sujeto está atado a mí por un convenio, no te lo lleves, si haces eso por mí, no me deberás nada…

La esfera estaba destruida, esperaba que ese demonio fuera todo lo que la literatura hablaba de él, si no podría darse por muerto

–bien, pero solo lo puedes salvar a él, me llevare al resto

Harry asintió, el demonio Abraxas desapareció del lugar, Harry se dejó caer de rodillas, respiro aliviado al ver el peligro pasar, Edwar quito la barrera de inmediato y se acerco al oji verde –si que estás loco Potter!

Harry sonrió –pensé que moriríamos

–como que pensaste! –Reclamo Tom –casi nos mata esa cosa además yo vi como te mando volando

–no es una cosa, es un demonio llamado Abraxas y si mi plan consistía en eso, pero claro tú te hiciste pasar por héroe, no se supone que yo soy el Gryffindor aquí? es tu culpa estar tan herido, pero como todo salió bien, no veo problema

–claro que no! Si te ibas a dejar atrapar al menos pudiste decirme antes de hacerme el héroe, Tom intento ponerse de pie, pero el dolor en su espalda lo hizo desistir

–Edwar creo que hemos terminado aquí, si quieres echa un vistazo antes de irnos

–no estoy loco, esperare a mañana y traeré más gente

Harry sonrió –entonces nos retiramos –el oji verde tomo el brazo de Tom y desapareció

**O-o**

Severus se puso de pie de inmediato al verlos entrar, Voldemort caminaba más lento, Harry se paseó por la cocina como si nada ocurriera, tomo un vaso y se sirvió agua

–puedes curarle?

Severus miro a Harry, si no lo conociera bien juraría que había sonreído maliciosamente al terminar la pregunta

–iré por unos remedios, ayúdale a desvestirse

Harry se acercó a Voldemort, desabotono la camisa y lentamente, tratando de no lastimarlo lo despojo de la prenda, iba ir a revisarle las heridas cuando la mano de Tom le sujeto del brazo con firmeza, el oji verde lo miro desafiante, sin parpadear, de un fuerte movimiento, el Lord jalo al Gryffindor atrapando sus labios, ciertamente, el oji verde no se estaba resistiendo, lo libero para mirar su reacción, parecía estar tranquilo, como si nada hubiese pasado

–a que estás jugando Potter? cuando me reclamaras como es debido? –hablo el mayor, mientras se lamia los labios

Harry sonrió de manera arrogante –espero que hayas disfrutado ese beso –se liberó bruscamente, camino hasta quedar detrás del hombre, presiono una de las heridas sin vacilar y sin una pisca de lastima –con esas heridas no creo que hoy puedas, pero que te parece nunca –Harry le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y se retiró a su habitación

Voldemort trato de no gritar cuando Harry presiono en las heridas, podía sentir como broto un poco de sangre, en ese lugar, que tenía en la cabeza? Había dicho nunca? Eso significaba que no tenía la intención de consumar el matrimonio? El tiempo se estaba agotando y él no estaba dispuesto a perder lo que Potter amablemente le había otorgado

Snape llego en ese momento interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, no hizo ninguna pregunta solo se concentró en curar las heridas, hasta que el Lord rompió el silencio –Severus necesito que hagas algo

Severus continuo haciendo las curaciones, esperando las órdenes –necesito que vayas con Lucius y convoques a todos mis mortifagos, diles que se tomaran unas vacaciones si quieren llamarlo así, pero que estén atentos a mis órdenes, que deben estar preparados para el ascenso del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos

–cuando desea que lo haga?

Tom apretó la tela de su ropa, Snape le dio una pócima para que la bebiera, el dolor iba menguando –mañana, ve con Lucius, quiero que sea por la noche, cuando todos duermen

–que le diré a Potter? –pregunto calmadamente, solo quedaba un día más de plazo, dejar a Harry a solas con el Lord no le apetecía y no era que pensara que Harry podría reclamarlo, si no que Voldemort era demasiado listo y encontraría la manera de consumar aquello, le había visto muy complacido con su nuevo aspecto

–no tienes de que preocuparte, dile que los Mortifagos se han descontrolado y Dumbledore te ha llamado

–entonces preguntara por que él no ha sido convocado –tenía que hacer desistir al Lord de cualquiera que fuese su plan

–dile que como espía doble, esto es algo que solo tú puedes hacer, además no le estarás mintiendo del todo –se puso de pie, ignorando las punzadas que sintió en la espalda

–muy bien mi Lord –esperaba que nada malo sucediera, si algo había aprendido era que no había que subestimar a Harry Potter

**O-o**

Por la mañana todo transcurrió como de costumbre, Severus suspiro antes de salir, solo debía esperar a que ese día finalizara y la pesadilla al fin terminaría.

Harry estaba en el ministerio aburriéndose como una ostra, lo habían suspendido por el incidente del día anterior, en palabras de su jefe, había sido irresponsable haber enfrentado aquello solo, claro no tuvieron evidencias ya que no encontraron a los mortifagos ni señales de demonios, pero si un área muggle bastante destruida y para ese inútil de ministro era más que suficiente.

–Potter te buscan! –una voz se escuchó a lo lejos, Harry levanto la mirada y se encontró con el mismísimo Lord oscuro

–veo que ustedes los aurores trabajan mucho –dijo el recién llegado

–disfrutando de tu ultimo día? –le dijo a manera de burla

–Precisamente ese es el motivo que me trajo aquí- Tom se sentó sin siquiera ser invitado

Harry elevo una ceja –podrías ser más específico?

–no quiero sonar como una esposa de un viejo matrimonio, pero quiero que me saques a pasear en mi última noche – Harry no terminaba de entender y al parecer Tom lo noto –a comer, bailar, tomar unas copas ya sabes todo eso

El oji verde entrecerró los ojos, era cierto que pocos conocían el aspecto de Voldemort cuando joven y de esa manera nadie sabría de él –Severus ira con nosotros? pregunto

–seguro, si es lo que quieres

–muy bien, te parece a las seis de la tarde?

Tom sonrió complacido y salió del lugar

**O-o**

Harry salió hecho una fiera, había invitado a Snape a salir, pero este le había dicho que tenía algo importante que hacer con Dumbledore, si claro él había visto a Albus esa misma tarde no había mencionado nada sobre el asunto, seguramente iría a meterse en la cama de ese!

Tom esperaba en la sala, vio como llegaba Harry y golpeaba el sofá –si quieres puedo salir yo solo

–no! si ese idiota se quiere perder la diversión por mi perfecto –Harry se encamino a la salida, mientras Tom le seguía con una sonrisa, su plan estaba saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba.

**O-o**

Después de cenar y saltarse el baile terminaron bebiendo, el plan de Voldemort era sencillo, emborrachar a Harry para así poder aprovecharse, solo había un pequeño problema, Potter parecía más lúcido que nunca después de una botella de Vodka.

Tom intento caminar para ir al baño, caminaba de un lado a otro tambaleándose, maldito Potter, como era posible que bebiera alcohol como agua y estuviera como si nada!

–estas muy borracho, lo mejor es regresar a casa

Voldemort trastabillo al intentar salir del establecimiento, Harry le sujeto antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo, lo dejo en una silla mientras hablaba con uno de los camareros, el empleado parecía muy feliz pues sonreía y decía a todo que sí, después entrego algo a Potter y desapareció

–vamos sujétate de mi –Tom prácticamente se colgó del brazo del chico, haciendo que los dos perdieran el equilibrio, Voldemort esperaba el golpe de alguna silla, pero nada, miro alrededor, el piso alfombrado, las paredes blancas, estaban en una habitación de hotel?

Trato de ubicarse mejor, estaba ebrio pero aun entendía la situación, Harry intento ponerse de pie, pero no lo logro y cayo de sentón mientras comenzaba a carcajearse

–creo que ya se me subió, ja, ja, ja…

_Continuara…_

**BONUS**

Harry estaba esa mañana con una enorme sonrisa en los labios –bien creo que ese último empleo no fue lo que esperaba, así que ya encontré el indicado!

Los verdes ojos brillaban emocionados, después bajo la mirada al piso y dijo con un poco de decepción –lástima que no estaré para verlo, pero Severus si! –de nuevo recobro la alegría

Severus y Tom se miraron el uno al otro, no sabían por que, pero no les agradaba el asunto.

Un enorme oso afelpado con un sombrero gracioso y un montón de globos en su mano derecha, Voldemort, el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, jamás se imaginó vistiendo un disfraz tan ridículo, se quitó la cabeza de oso y tomo aire –este traje es demasiado caliente!

A su lado su fiel mortifago Severus Snape, quien había tenido la misión de vigilarlo, no estaba más contento que él otro, la razón?

–no hace menos calor en este traje, además por que tengo que vestirme de dinosaurio morado! Este es tu empleo no el mío!

Voldemort lo miro de reojo –bueno no crees que se vería aterrador un hombre vestido de negro junto a un oso gigante? Al menos aquí nadie nos reconoce

Un flash se escuchó y allí estaba el responsable de aquella locura –guardare esta foto para el recuerdo, nos vemos debo regresar al trabajo

El oji verde no dejo que objetaran, Tom respiro resignado –así es siempre? Le pregunto a Severus

–bueno, tiene sus momentos, al menos nunca te aburres con él

–habrá que ver el lado positivo, nadie a golpeado mi cabeza –tomo la enorme cabeza de eso para colocársela de nuevo, cuando algo le golpeo, de inmediato volteo

Severus se encogió –lo siento esta enorme cola morada es difícil de controlar

–NOOOOO!

Voldemort despertó sudorosos –ese sueño sí que fue aterrador

–que sueño?

Tom volteo y allí estaba Snape con un enorme disfraz de dinosaurio morado

–donde demonios tiene la cremallera esta cosa!

**FIN DEL BONUS**

**

* * *

**

**Nota.-** Sip viejas tácticas, una ebriada y listo! Próximo capítulo por fin lo que tanto han estado esperando juar juar juar… Cap 10- Una noche de copas… creo que el titulo lo dice toodoooo jajajaj XD! Disculpen la tardanza pero a mi internet se le ocurrió irse de gira turística maldito! Espero les gustara el bonus, tenía que escribir eso jajaj XD!

**_Gracias por leer!_**


	10. Una noche de copas

**UN CONVENIO MATRIMONIAL**

10- Una noche de copas

_Made in Yatta´s brain_

_**Oo-oO**_

Unas cuantas horas en ese lugar, tomando Vodka sin darse cuenta de que ya había desaparecido el contenido de una botella, un ligero mareo le hizo comprender que ya era demasiado tarde para medirse en la bebida, en el estado en que se encontraba no iba a poder cargar con Tom.

Volteo en busca de un mesero, uno de ellos se acerco –Diga señor?

–Necesito un lugar donde pasar la noche, mi esposo y yo nos pasamos de copas y no creo que ninguno pueda aparecerse

El mesero sonrió, saco de su chaqueta una figura en forma de tarjeta con un grabado en ella, Harry no pudo distinguir muy bien que decía

–Es un trasladador, lo llevara a una habitación de nuestros hoteles, por desgracia no hay mucho de donde escoger, pero le aseguro que la encontrara acogedora-de nuevo sonrió el empleado

Harry se quedaba mirando la figura, parecía pensativo –Ahora que si desea que mande llamar algún tipo de transporte…

–Tienen servicio a la habitación? –Pregunto un poco mas convencido

El mesero sonrió asintiendo –puede pagar al salir del hotel

–Excelente, gracias…

Harry diviso a Tom y se acerco a él

–Vamos sujétate de mi –Tom prácticamente se colgó del brazo del chico, era bastante pesado y en su condición no creía posible seguir manteniéndose, activo el trasladador, haciendo que Tom lo tocara, era un hecho que caerían al suelo, pero al menos lo harían ya estando a solas.

Voldemort esperaba el golpe de alguna silla, o de una mesa, con suerte podría sujetarse de ella, cerro los ojos e intento meter las manos, pero nada paso, abrió los ojos y miro alrededor, sentía en sus manos la suavidad del piso alfombrado, las paredes blancas, un sillón de tono canela, unas cortinas cerradas donde probablemente había una ventana, un ambiente demasiado formal, estaban en una habitación de hotel?

Eso no podía ser cierto, su estado de ebriedad le estaba jugando una buena broma, trato de ubicarse mejor, el que estuviera pasado de copas no significaba que mentalmente estuviera incapacitado para analizar la situación. Alguien mas estaba con él, sintió el movimiento de otro cuerpo.

Harry intento ponerse de pie, sintió una ligera sensación de estar flotando y el piso pareció desaparecer justo en ese momento, intento caminar, pero no lo logro y cayo de sentón, enmudeció por un instante pensando en lo ridículo que debía de verse, no pudo evitar carcajearse de si mismo.

–Creo que ya se me subió, ja, ja, ja…

Tom trato de incorporarse –Donde estamos Potter?

Harry miro a Voldemort –En mi estado no creo tener tanta suerte como para aparecerme entero cerca de mi casa y creo que menos llevando pasajero –De nuevo una risita

–No me contestaste –Dijo mientras sentía un poco de nauseas

–Un hotel, no te preocupes, podrás irte a la hora que quieras, en unas horas serás hombre libre – de nuevo su risa fue un poco mas estrepitosa –Bueno lo mas libre que pueda ser un hombre perseguido por una horda de aurores por sus crímenes y aun así no se te enviara a Azkaban, ja, ja, ja… no es gracioso?

–Ha, si?

–Recuerda que tengo que matarte –Otro nuevo intento por ponerse de pie, esta vez se ayudo del sillón, dejándose caer como costal de papas, respiro profundo, ya tenía tiempo que no se pasaba de copas, Snape no era nada divertido algunas veces, con Voldemort afuera no podía permitirse bajar la guardia, pero teniéndolo tan cercas, atado a un contrato, era diferente, volteo para mirar a Tom, una carcajada no pudo evitar que se le escapara.

El mago mas temido de todos los tiempos arrastrándose, gateando por el suelo de un cuarto de hotel, borracho y a merced de su némesis.

Voldemort no pudo ignorar aquello, detuvo su marcha y miro al joven –Que es tan gracioso?

–Tu –dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de tanto reír

–Yo? En verdad que estas bien tomado –Reinicio la marcha y de nuevo el muchacho comenzó a reírse, volteo molesto, no lo creía Potter tenía sus manos en su estomago, al parecer dolía de tanto reír

–No soy gracioso! Deja de reírte!

–Esta bien, no eres gracioso –Calmo su risa y tomo un poco de aire, solo para bromear de nuevo –pero tu trasero si lo es –De nuevo las risas inundaban el lugar

–Mi trasero? –dijo sorprendido

–Lo mueves de un lado a otro y es cómico –Decía mientras simulaba el movimiento con su dedo índice

–Pues este gracioso trasero te va a ganar la cama –Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció, para después concentrarse en una cosa… Ganar la cama!

Harry detuvo la risa, claro probablemente solo había una cama, no dormiría en ese sofá por mas cómodo que estuviera, no estaba tan borracho como para no poder llegar a la habitación, se puso de pie, mareándose un poco, dio unos pasos, agarrándose de la pared comenzó a avanzar, Tom se dio cuenta de aquello y apuro la marcha, intento ponerse de pie también, al llegar a la puerta, tomo el pomo y lo giro, casi cae cuando esta se abrió, pero pudo mantenerse, intento correr al ver que el Gryffindor se lanzaba a la cama.

Los dos cuerpos se hundieron en las suaves sábanas blancas de hotel, tumbados boca arriba.

–Yo gane! –dijo feliz el ojiverde

–Claro que no! yo iba adelante, recuerdas? Si no hubiera abierto la puerta hubieras –El Lord dejo de hablar –Que estaba diciendo? –Una risilla encantadora salió de Harry

–Borracho! –se giro para estar de frente al hombre

–No soy el único ny eso que aceptaste salir conmigo estando sobrio

–No soy tan malo sabes?

–Empezaba a dudar que fueras un Gryffindor, pero dime por que aceptaste? –Tom se acomodó en la cama

–Volverás a ser Voldemort y…

–No te interesa saber donde esta Severus? –Interrumpió de golpe

Harry frunció el ceño –si hubiese asistido no estaríamos tomados sabes? –el comentario no le había gustado en absoluto

–Aun así, querías estar con él, cierto? –El tiempo corría debía apresurarse

–Dijo que algo importante se presento con Dumbledore

–Y le creíste? –dijo mordaz

Harry se quedo mudo, por supuesto que no estaba con Albus!

–Le pedí que calmara a mis mortifagos para poder salir, ya que parecen no reconocerme

–Por que quieres destruir a los muggles? –Dijo el ojiverde mientras sacaba los zapatos de sus pies sin usar sus manos

–Mi padre era muggle y abandono a mi madre al saber que era, bueno, gracias a él…

–Gracias a él naciste –interrumpió, miro a Tom con una sonrisa

Tom bufo, iba a debatir aquello pero el ojiverde se adelanto y le tomo la palabra

–Tu, Severus y yo, no somos tan diferentes, fuimos odiados por muggles, pero gracias a ellos existimos

–Severus es diferente, él comparte mi odio a los muggles –De nuevo interrumpió el menor

–Entiendo, crees que te entiende no? pero Severus a entendido que estas equivocado

–Por eso es mi mejor hombre, los ha engañado a todos, él es mi fiel mortifago –Comenzaba a crisparse, por que lo interrumpía tan descaradamente!

–Severus es un buen chico, ha demostrado su lealtad, es mi esposo, que mejor prueba de ello?

–Crees que te ama? Estas seguro? Mi orden era sencilla y con la ayuda de Lucius debía terminar antes, pero…

Una lagrima se escapó del ojo de Harry mientras permanecía en silencio sin parpadear, sus palabras le estaban calando en lo mas profundo de su ser, por qué?

–Severus es ambicioso, atraparte y después entregarte a mi, su maestro. No es un buen plan?

Mas lagrimas emergieron, maldito, después de verlo con Lucius esas palabras tenían sentido, el pocionista en verdad lo amaba?

Voldemort lo acerco a su pecho abrazándolo –nunca dejara de ser un Slytherin –sonrió con malicia, mientras acariciaba la espalda del ijiverde –quieres vengarte no? por eso el convenio, todo esta en tu mente –Tom había encontrado el momento perfecto para poder entrar en la mente de Harry, la verdad no estaba tan ebrio como Harry pensaba, solo necesitaba que se mareara un poco para volverlo vulnerable con sus palabras, hizo que lo mirara

–Aquí tienes tu venganza –dijo para después unir sus labios

Harry intentaba resistirse, pero todo se estaba volviendo tan confuso Tom lo besaba apasionadamente y a su mente venían preguntas como:

Por que resistir? No querías venganza? Acaso no se siente bien? Era su esposo no? podía hacerlo no? era correcto verdad? Lo era?

Después su mente fue bombardeada con frases como:

"Ojo por ojo diente por diente" "Dale a Severus una cucharada de su propio chocolate" "era su derecho" "No te resistas" "solo déjate llevar…"

Con esas dos ultimas frases en su mente fue suficiente, fue en ese momento cuando dejo de luchar, relajo los músculos, Voldemort sonrió, no podía cantar victoria aún, debía apresurarse antes de que se arrepintiera.

Deslizaba su lengua por el cuello de Harry, mientras se apresuraba a quitarle la camisa, no podía decir que aquello era desagradable en lo absoluto, el mocoso era delicioso, músculos bien marcados, brazos firmes, como podían quedarle a Severus energía para también tumbarse a Malfoy?

Regreso con urgencia a los labios, lamiéndolos, mordisqueándolos, después de todas esas humillaciones, no había tenido tiempo de descargar toda esa frustración, que mejor manera que con el causante de todo.

Se arriesgo introduciendo su lengua, explorando la boca del chico, extrañamente no recibió una negativa, al contrario el ojiverde parecía disfrutar de las caricias, peleaba con su lengua de manera amistosa, lentamente movía sus manos, acariciando el cuerpo de Harry, subiendo desde su abdomen hasta su pecho, llegando a los pezones, masajeándolos hasta ponerlos duros, maldición por que la piel de ese mocoso tenía que ser tan suave? Quería besar todo su cuerpo, pero no quería separarse de esos labios, sin duda estaba atrapado en ellos.

Joder! Maldita abstinencia, se estaba excitando demasiado rápido, eso y el alcohol en sus venas, estaban ayudando con demasía, se apresuro a quitarle el pantalón al ojiverde, su erecto miembro necesitaba atención ya mismo!

Separo un poco las piernas de Potter, sustituyo sus labios con sus dedos, dejando que Harry los lamiera como si de un caramelo se tratase, se separo y con sus dedos húmedos comenzó a introducirlos por la entrada de Harry.

Música para sus oídos Harry ni siquiera intento sofocar ese gemido, incluso separo mas las piernas facilitando mas la tarea de Tom, metía y sacaba sus dedos, ocasionalmente los giraba, necesitaba dilatarlo rápido.

Con su mano libre envolvió el miembro erecto de Harry, masajeando de arriba abajo, el Gryffindor arqueo la espalda, mientras apretaba sus manos revolviendo las sabanas, saco sus dedos de improvisto, dejando a un jadeante Potter parpadeando un par de veces mientras intentaba tomar un poco de aire, parecía estarse dando cuenta de la situación, ya era tarde para arrepentimientos, de inmediato hizo el cambio de sus dedos por su miembro, de una sola rápida embestida, lo introdujo todo por completo, haciendo gritar al Gryffindor, no le importó si fue de dolor o placer, prácticamente ya había conseguido su objetivo, embestía una y otra vez con fuerza, Harry coloco sus manos en su cabeza, se agitaba, gemía, jadeaba, el crio no podría decir que no le estaba gustado aquello, apuro el ritmo, golpeando su pelvis al ingresar de nuevo toda su dureza, lo sujeto de la cadera para ayudar a tomar el ritmo al joven

–ah! Maldición, ya no aguanto! –grito Harry

Voldemort sonrió satisfecho, unas cuantas embestidas mas y Potter ya estaba soltando su semilla, dio dos embestidas mas para vaciarse el mismo, libero las caderas de Harry, estaba cansado, jadeante salió de ese cuerpo, viendo como su semen escurría de esa estrecha entrada.

Harry se apoyo con los codos, temblaban ligeramente, pero no lo suficiente como para no soportar su propio cuerpo, miro al Lord con una sonrisa maliciosa, Voldemort le contesto con una cara de satisfacción.

–si lo que piensas es que el matrimonio se ha consumado, estas equivocado –le dijo ampliando su sonrisa

Voldemort intento no cambiar su cara, sonrió arrogante –sexo era lo que se necesitaba para consumarlo y sexo es lo que has tenido

Harry negaba con la cabeza, se puso de rodillas sobre la cama acercándose al ojirojo le sujeto la cara con su mano derecha, lo acerco violentamente, besándolo despiadadamente, mordió su labio hasta casi hacerlo sangrar, para después lamer el hinchado labio

–tengo que ser yo quien te reclame –dijo susurrando, su aliento golpeando su rostro.

Voldemort abrió sus ojos sorprendido, Entonces todo aquello no había servido de nada!

Harry aun lo tenia bien sujeto del rostro, lo jalo tumbándolo boca abajo en la cama, se puso de tras de él

–ya que tanto lo deseas –lo tomo del trasero y sin previa preparación lo penetro, Voldemort no pudo evitar gritar de dolor.

Un Gryffindor no podía ser tan sádico, simplemente no podía estar violándolo! En verdad ese era Harry Potter?

Tenía que relajarse un poco, aunque con ese insoportable dolor comparable con uno de sus despiadados cruciatus no le ayudaba, si pensó que ya no podía ser mas humillado, se equivoco, esto superaba todo lo que ese Gryffindor le había hecho hasta ahora.

Pensaba que su trasero se iba a romper, ardía cada rose, tenía que aguantar, Harry se inclino y lo jalo del cabello –que no era esto lo que querías? –le dijo cerca del oído, con sorna, lo libero aumentando las embestidas, hasta que se derramo en su interior, salió del tembloroso cuerpo, dejándolo descansar

–Tom, ya has sido reclamado –se dejo caer a un lado –no era lo que deseabas? –dijo un poco mas bajo –Severus hace frió –dijo por ultimo antes de quedarse dormido

Voldemort no supo por que lo hizo pero lo cubrió con la sabana, maldito contrato! No pudo moverse mas, no lo deseaba, su trasero punzaba, lo miro molesto, como podía un Gryffindor con ese aspecto tan angelical ser un demonio?

_Continuara…_

_

* * *

_

Nota.- jajajaj XD! Pues si Voldy no pensó bien, era Harry quien debía reclamarlo, ahora su trasero sufrirá las consecuencias juar juar… creo que me pase un poquito verdad?

Bueenooo lo hecho, hecho esta, alguien me dijo que deseaba que Harry fuera el seme, así que ya esta, pero no se repetirá, ya que Harry es mi uke por excelencia, ósea no volverá a ser seme jeje… ahora solo quiero ver que cara pondrá Sevy al ver que se ha consumado el matrimonio jajaaj XD! Capitulo 11.- Matrimonio consumado

Gracias por leer!


	11. Matrimonio consumado

**UN CONVENIO MATRIMONIAL**

11.- Matrimonio consumado

_Made in Yatta´s brain_

_**Oo-oO**_

Una lúgubre habitación, llena de magos que susurraban y hablaban en voz alta, habían sido llamados y no sabían la razón.

Severus se coloco frente a los mortifagos convocados, podía presumir que no faltaba uno solo, Lucius estaba a su lado cediéndole la palabra dando un paso hacia atrás, Snape coloco su varita en su cuello para que el sonido de su voz sonara como si tuviera en su poder un micrófono

–Escuchen, nuestro maestro, los a convocado aquí por una muy buena razón, así que mantengan la boca cerrada –miraba retadoramente a los presentes, esperando a que estos guardaran silencio.

El cuchicheo y los susurros desaparecieron por completo, muchos de ellos conteniendo el aliento para no perturbar el silencio.

Severus sonrió complacido –les presento al nuevo señor oscuro – Snape bajo la varita y se hizo a un lado haciendo una reverencia, al igual que el rubio.

Un hombre poco mas joven de ojos rojos se puso al frente, ante las miradas atónitas Voldemort decidió hablar –no, sus ojos no los engañan, regocíjense, su maestro a conseguido este joven y fuerte cuerpo y no solo eso.

Hizo una pausa mientras miraba su ejercito complacido –Dentro de poco tendré al odioso niño que vivió besándome los pies y con este cuerpo, es mejor que el mundo mágico se prepare para conocer a su nuevo amo!

Gritos y vitoreos salieron de esos hombres al escuchar tan maravillosas palabras de su maestro.

–TOM!

Alguien le había llamado por su nombres, se acercaba furioso a donde el mago mas terrible de todos los tiempos estaba y con total familiaridad se paro frente a el con el ceño fruncido y las manos en la cintura.

–Acaso te di permiso de salir de casa? –Harry se cruzo de brazos mientras, mientras movía su pie impaciente.

Todos se quedaron mudos, un chico mas joven, con lentes redondos y cabello despeinado, Harry Potter?

Voldemort levanto una ceja, como sabía Potter donde estaba?

–No me mires así, te dije que no verías a tus mal vivientes amigos, no lo dije? –reto Harry

Insólito, acaso Potter deseaba apresurar su muerte, todos los mortifagos estaban a la espera de las ordenes de su señor.

–Ustedes –Miro a los atónitos seguidores de Voldemort –Por que no limpian esta pocilga! –Ordeno el ojiverde.

Tom suspiro cansinamente, comenzó a contar del uno al diez, al parecer no era suficiente, miraba a todos sus hombres correr de un lado a otro atendiendo las ordenes de su esposo, continuo contando, había llegado a contar hasta el veinte, ningún cambio en su humor.

Una mano agarro su oreja y lo jalaba –Estarás castigado por haberme desobedecido!

Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, miraban la escena, Harry Potter jalando de la oreja al mago mas temido de todos los tiempos.

Hilarante, aquello era demasiado gracioso, muchos por temor trataban de no reír, pero la bomba explotó cuando Severus Snape junto a Lucius Malfoy soltaron la carcajada, prácticamente se encogían y agarraban del estomago.

Harry los ignoraba mientras caminaba aun con su mano en la oreja de Voldemort, Tom se vio obligado a seguirlo, mientras se inclinaba un poco para no ser lastimado, mientras las burlas y risas llenaron la habitación.

–No eres mi madre, soy tu esposo! –Grito el Lord.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, intento sentarse pero una punzada en su trasero, seguido de otro mas fuerte en su cabeza lo hizo desistir.

Miro a un lado, Harry estaba sentado en la cama con las manos en su rostro, al parecer ya había recordado la "maravillosa noche" que pasaron.

–Esto no paso, no paso –Decía con pesar

–Mi cuerpo es la prueba de que el matrimonio se ha consumado –Voldemort siseo

–Esto no volverá a pasar –Dijo de inmediato

–Pero si lo disfrutaste tanto –Un tonito burlón se asomaba en las palabras de Tom

–Estaba borracho! –Quiso defenderse el Gryffindor

–Dicen que los niños y los borrachos no mienten –sonrió complacido al ver la cara descompuesta del ojiverde

Harry volteo la cara –Hay que regresar a casa

–Excelente idea, necesito hablar con Severus –A la sola mención de ese nombre el ojiverde se lanzo encima de Voldemort

–No le dirás ni una sola palabra sobre lo que paso esta noche, me dejaras a solas con Severus para poder discutir sobre este tema…

La voz disminuyo al sentir que Tom lo abrazaba –Que haces? –Pregunto confuso

–Eres tu él que esta encima de mi, lo único que se me ocurre pensar, es que no tuviste suficiente anoche

Harry se separo de inmediato, pero que se creía ese hombre, como podía ser tan ruin!

–No deberías provocar así a un hombre desnudo –sonrió con malicia mientras Harry soltaba un bufido.

El ojiverde tomo la sabana envolviéndose en ella, tomo sus ropas del suelo –Cámbiate –fue lo ultimo que dijo antes del entrar al baño

**O-o**

Harry de nuevo, estaba de pie junto a la entrada de su casa, indeciso, ni siquiera tenía que hablar, en el momento que entrara y Severus viera a su otro esposo aun a su lado…

Respiro profundo tomando un poco de su valentía Gryffindor.

Snape estaba en la entrada, lo miraba preocupado –donde habías estado? Llegue a casa y no te encontré, yo…

Sus palabras se apagaron al ver entrar a una segunda persona, sorprendido volteo a ver a Harry y de nuevo volteo a ver a su maestro, no estaba alucinando cierto?

Tom sonrió solo como el sabía hacerlo, Severus noto algo extraño en su manera de caminar, fue cuando dijo –creo que iré a descansar, después de lo de anoche, lo necesito.

Solo esas palabras bastaron para que Snape sintiera la sangre hervir, tomo a Harry del brazo y se lo llevo a la habitación de huéspedes, aquella donde Harry había dormido la noche en la que él y el Lord habían estado peleando por "territorio".

De inmediato saco su varita, solos los presentes en la habitación podrían escuchar lo que se hablara, después del hechizo de Severus.

Harry se libero del agarre y masajeo su brazo, el Slytherin le había sujetado sumamente fuerte, prueba de que en verdad estaba molesto

–A que estas jugando Potter! –Snape fue el primero en reclamar

Harry no se dejaría intimidar, se cruzo de brazos y levanto la mirada –No se de que me hablas –Trataría de hacerse el tonto lo mas posible, tenia resaca y no deseaba discutir

–Claro que lo sabes, me crees un idiota? –Snape estaba mas que furioso

–No he hecho nada malo, no entiendo por que te molestas –Dijo tajantemente el Gryffindor

Snape parecía temblar, sus puños apretándolos con fuerza, mas le valía calmarse o terminarían hiriéndose el uno al otro, Harry decidió que lo mejor era aplazar esa discusión, una simple huida hasta que el mayor se lo pensara mejor.

El ojiverde se dio la media vuelta, sin duda saldría de esa habitación, estaba por dar el primer paso, cuando Snape se le lanzo encima, lo estampo contra la pared y lo volteo para mirarlo a la cara. Podía sentir la agitada respiración en su rostro, mientras que sus manos eran apretadas contra la pared con fuerza.

El pocionista nunca se había comportado de esa manera, por un momento sintió miedo.

Snape, había visto al joven, le había dado la espalda, no se atrevería a irse o sí? Cuando vio que iba a comenzar a caminar, la ira se apodero de él, se abalanzo contra Harry inmovilizándolo de las manos, acaso su esposo no entendía que moría de celos? Que la rabia se apoderaba de él de solo pensar que había compartido la cama con ese!

–No creo haber dicho que podías irte –Siseo el pocionista

–Severus, creo que lo mejor será discutirlo mas tarde –Necesitaba que su esposo se calmara un poco

–Por que no ahora? –pregunto el Slytherin

–estas muy alterado, no quiero que…

Harry fue interrumpido por Severus –Alterado! –Elevo la voz –Esa es una descripción muy pobre, ahora en este preciso momento me vas a decir por que te acostaste con ese!

Harry ya empezaba a molestarse –Por que podía –Fue su sola respuesta

–Tendrás que darme algo mejor que eso, por que no creo que sea una ramera que va de cama en cama o si?

Esa había sido la gota que derramara el vaso, como se atrevía siquiera a insinuar que le fuese infiel, de un brusco movimiento uso sus pies para empujar a su primer pareja

–Tom es mi esposo, tu y yo lo hacemos que tiene eso de malo? –Dijo burlón el Gryffindor

–Entonces por que esperarse al ultimo día, eh! Como crees que me siento de solo saber que ese tipo de toco? –la voz de Severus sonaba casi como un grito

Eso si que no, le iba a decir unas cuantas verdades a esa serpiente rastrera –imagino que lo mismo que sentí yo cuando te vi gimiendo en mi cama con Malfoy!

Snape se paralizo por un momento, desde cuando Harry lo sabía? Quizás por eso el comportamiento tan extraño y el casamiento con ese tonto convenio, sentía rabia, por haber terminado envuelto en algo así, miedo de pensar en perder a la persona que amaba y celos de saber que Potter fuese capaz de intimar con otro hombre que no fuese él.

De nuevo se abalanzó contra Harry, asalto su boca besándolo con fiereza, reclamándolo como suyo, al principio el Gryffindor se había dejado conducir, pero después forcejeo hasta finalmente conseguir separarse

–No vuelvas a tocarme, nunca sin mi permiso, escuchaste! –Harry no espero una respuesta salió de la habitación antes de que Snape decidiera volver a atacarlo.

_Continuara…_

_

* * *

_

Nota.- Uff creía que no terminaría a tiempo, comencé a mudarme de cuarto y claro había que pintar sacar cajones mover mi montón de ropa, mangas y demás muebles , termine toda molida, no se como es que aun puedo moverme jajaj XD! Y para colmo de males, que contrato el inalámbrico, configuro el modem y luego me dicen ese enchufe no y que lo desconecto y puff que ya no quiere prender! Y que me enojo y ya enojada y tarde sin poder terminar esto, (solo me faltaba tener hambre) que me regrese a mi otro internet, que no se si era que estaba cansada y molesta que pensé que no entraría la dichosa conexión jajaj XD!

También me puse algo triste, esta semana recibí un review, donde mencionaban que mi fic era malo, lo colocaron en un foro de discusión y toda la cosa, pero como hay personas que les gusta yo continuare con la historia.

Yo escribo para mi y por ustedes, mientras exista una lectora esperando por actualización, continuare, al menos que mi musa se vaya para nunca volver jajaj XD!

Esta es la pagina (solo hay que quitar los espacios) h t t p : / / malosfics. foroes. net / #119768

Pero lo que si creo que seria bueno, es tener un beta como una persona del foro sugirió, así que si alguien se apunta o saben de alguien que quisiera, sera bienvenido!

En el próximo capitulo Snape recordara como termino casado con Harry, este es un secreto que ya quiero soltar! 12.- Misión, enamora a Potter

Gracias a todos por leer!


	12. Misión Enamora a Potter Parte I

**UN CONVENIO MATRIMONIAL**

11.- Misión Enamora a Potter I

_Made in Yatta´s brain_

_**Oo-oO**_

Estaba muy preocupado y como no estarlo? Había llegado tarde de la dichosa reunión, molesto por las mil y un preguntas tontas de esos idiotas. Solo para encontrar su habitación vacía. Harry no estaba…

Al día siguiente, el ojiverde se presento en la entrada, sintió un gran peso abandonarle al verlo aparentemente sano, pero entonces otra persona entro, nada mas y nada menos que el señor oscuro, eso solo podía significar una cosa, el matrimonio se había consumado.

Intentaba aguantar su enojo lo mas posible, con la sensación de su sangre hervir no era nada sencillo, por un momento pensó que Harry no se salvaría de esta, el miedo y el enojo tuvieron lugar en su mente al mismo tiempo. Había estado tan seguro sobre los sentimientos de Potter, pero también era cierto que Harry no conocía nada mas.

No fue mucho lo que tardaron en entrar en una acalorada discusión una vez que lo arrastro al cuarto de visitas. Fue poco lo que pensó sobre las reacciones del ojiverde si este se llegaba a enterar sobre la "relación" que tenia con Lucius Malfoy, varios escenarios donde en todos ellos terminaba con una exquisita reconciliación en la cama, aunque lo vio improbable, no había manera de permitir que Harry lo supiera, había engañado al mismísimo señor tenebroso, que tan difícil resultaría engañar a una persona que estaba perdidamente enamorado de él? Como siempre subestimaba al ojiverde.

Fue cuando Harry lo dijo, se había enterado de lo que hacia con Malfoy, ahora mas que nunca el miedo acrecentó, no deseaba perder lo único bueno en su vida.

Solo una cosa le vino a la mente, debía hacerle entender que le pertenecía. Se abalanzó contra Harry, asalto su boca, besándolo con fiereza, era suyo y de nadie mas!

Al principio el Gryffindor se había dejado conducir, los besos de Severus siempre sabían que hacer para complacerle, pero no podía dejarse llevar, tenía que liberarse o temía que no podía contra el hombre, forcejeo hasta finalmente conseguir separarse

–No vuelvas a tocarme, nunca sin mi permiso, escuchaste! –Harry no espero una respuesta salió de la habitación antes de que Snape decidiera volver a atacarlo.

Solo sabía que tenia que salir de ese lugar, por que de algo estaba seguro, un segundo beso por parte de Severus seria suficiente para dominarlo.

Severus se quedo en la habitación, no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, Harry, su Harry, le había prohibido tocarle!

Se dejo caer en la cama, eso le pasaba por ser un tonto, por que por una vez no hiso caso a sus instintos?

**O-o**

Como había llegado al presente? Podría ser una complicada historia que contar o tal ves no. Si alguno de ellos pudiese modificar algo de aquello, lo haría?

Eran tiempos difíciles, Harry Potter el niño que vivió ya no estaba tan seguro de seguir con la vida que el mundo mágico le había ofrecido.

El señor tenebroso había renacido, si, con la sangre del único ser en el mundo que le había enfrentado y vencido, el único que había sobrevivido al mayor ataque del señor tenebroso.

"Harry Potter"

Después de creer que Snape había matado a Dumbledore, no sabía que hacer, podía sentir una gran impotencia, deseaba saltar sobre Snape y molerlo a golpes.

Todos esos años creyendo que el cretino grasiento los traicionaría para que al final no fuera así, cada año se convencía mas y mas que Snape pertenecía al bando de la luz, hasta ese fatídico día, en el que escucho como el director le suplicaba por su vida y ese maldito sin contemplación no lo había escuchado, lo había matado, no! asesinado era una mejor forma de describir su atrocidad. No pudo contenerse mas, tuvo que seguirlo, atacarlo, no solo se había llevado al mago mas maravilloso de todos, había traicionado su confianza en el momento mas vulnerable.

Después de perseguirlo sin éxito, solo una cosa podía hacer, sabía que Dumbledore no estaría de acuerdo con la venganza, pero eso era justicia, era lo que el anciano director hubiera deseado, termina con los Horocrux. Aunque no tenia ni una maldita idea de donde comenzar.

Ron y Hermione lo apoyaron en cada momento, juntos habían desertado del colegio de Hogwarts, sin Dumbledore ese ya no era un lugar seguro y menos si eras amigo de los muggles.

Sin estar enterado de todos los hechos había vagado, haciendo todo lo que le fue posible, Hasta que estuvo frente a Voldemort, no podía evadir mas su destino, si la profecía deseaba que se enfrentara a él, entonces no escaparía.

La batalla fue dura, ya había demasiados muertos y muchos mas heridos, al recibir los ataques de Voldemort pensó que moriría, pero entonces algo paso, no podía recordar con claridad, se preguntaba si alguien lo sabría, ni él mismo sabía muy bien los extraños sucesos que se dieron en aquel lugar, en esa cruel batalla.

El señor tenebroso había tenido que abandonar el lugar con ayuda de uno de sus mortifagos y Harry herido sin saber por que o quien, había sido trasladado a Grimmauld Place.

Sintió el característico jalón seguido de un mareo, abrió los ojos con pesadez, había mucho ruido, Severus Snape estaba presente, herido, parecía grave, respiraba con dificultad mientras le escurría sangre por un costado, sus ojos cerrados apretados con una expresión de dolor, Harry sonrió, a eso se le podía llamar castigo divino?

Varias personas comenzaron a arremolinarse a su alrededor, recostándolo en una camilla, le estaban atendiendo, acaso estaba alucinando?

Entonces lo vio, la amable sonrisa de Dumbledore, Harry le devolvió el gesto, pensó estar muerto, el viejo venia por él? Podía descansar al fin?

Un agudo dolor hiso despertar a Harry Potter, era esa misma sensación la que le hacia sentirse seguro de no estar muerto, miro sus brazos con vendajes, sentía la boca amarga, seguro le habían hecho beber unas cuantas pociones.

–Que bueno verte despierto mi muchacho –Harry se sobresalto, no le importo lastimarse un poco al voltear, necesita ver con sus propios ojos, Albus Dumbledore era quien le estaba hablando

–No es un sueño y lo mas importante, no mi muchacho, no estas muerto –Harry lo miro confundido –Lo mejor será contarte toda la verdad…

Dumbledore le conto. Todo había sido una charada para salvarle el trasero a Malfoy y de paso engañar a Voldemort. Severus había hecho un inquebrantable, donde este se comprometía a proteger al rubio. Dumbledore no se podía permitir perder a Severus, así que había creado todo ese teatrito.

La calma parecía regresar, Harry y sus amigos regresaron y terminaron el colegio, Dumbledore le había advertido al ojiverde que Voldemort aun continuaba en las sombras, débil, pero con vida, fortaleciéndose esperando el mejor momento para atacar, lo mejor era prepararse, y que mejor que entrar a la academia de Aurores. Todo protocolo existente no fue usado en Potter, las calificaciones no parecieron importar, si iba a salvar al mundo mágico, debía ser Auror y no había pero que valiera.

Pero antes de que Potter pudiera convertirse en Auror Riddle ya tenia sus propios planes para Harry.

**O-o**

Dumbledore no pensó que fuese tan pronto, Severus había sido convocado, solo le quedaba esperar el regreso del pocionista con las nuevas noticias.

Snape apareció frente al señor oscuro, haciendo una reverencia. Voldemort se encontraba sentado, su aspecto era peor de lo que recordara, aun así le provocaba las mismas sensaciones, respeto, miedo, incertidumbre, entre otras que no se le antojaba recordar.

Voldemort hiso una mueca, que bien podría ser un intento de sonrisa –Severus! –llamo el oscuro mago, al parecer su voz permanecía intacta, no pudo evitar darse cuenta que al lado del Lord estaba Lucius Malfoy.

Severus esperaba paciente por las palabras de Voldemort –Se me ha ocurrido una grandiosa idea mi querido Severus y tu, eres la clave para realizarlo –Dijo convencido el mago oscuro.

El pocionista miro rápido a Lucius, este negó con la cabeza, al parecer no estaba enterado de los planes de su maestro, Severus bajo la mirada mientras ponía su mano en el pecho –Si en algo puedo ayudar a mi maestro, eso me haría muy feliz –Snape solo podía actuar como un fiel mortifago.

–He decidido no matar a Potter –Lo estaba probando o algo por el estilo?

–Pero mi señor, la profecía? –Trato de parecer contrariado

–Creo que mi obsesión por ella me a llevado a esto, mírame Severus. Por que desperdiciar a un mago tan poderoso como lo es Potter?

–Por lo mismo mi Lord, si deja que su poder aumente lo matara –intervino Malfoy

–No si le damos a ese muchacho una razón para no hacerlo –Tom se aclaro su garganta –Que es lo mas preciado para un tonto Gryffindor?

Severus y Lucius se miraron sin comprender, ahora si podían creer que su señor se había vuelto loco.

–No me sorprende que no lo sepan, son Slytherins después de todo, yo tampoco lo entendía, debí haberme dado cuenta cuando la tierna Lili salvo a su hijo de la peor de las muertes, Potter no me matara, no, él se convertirá en mi sucesor –Sonrió al terminar de hablar.

Ninguno de los dos mortifagos quiso contrariar al Lord oscuro, si él creía que Potter podría heredar su ambición de conquistar al mundo y eliminar a los muggles, quienes eran ellos para hacerle ver su error, no deseaban la furia de su señor

–No lo entiendo mi Lord, que papel juego yo en todo esto? –Severus sabía que el señor oscuro pretendía unir a Harry a sus filas, dándole algo por lo que le seria imposible negarse, Snape sabía que el no tenia nada parecido a eso

–Quiero que enamores a Potter y una vez que no pueda vivir sin ti lo obligues a unirse a mi –todo quedo en silencio, Lucius no podía creer lo que había escuchado, al igual que Severus

–Un maravilloso plan mi Lord, pero no creo poder cumplir con su tarea –Lord Voldemort lo miro molesto

–No creo que el chico se sienta atraído por mi persona, no soy lo que se dice "encantador" sin contar que me odia –fueron las prontas palabras de Snape

De inmediato Lucius hablo –Mi Lord no cree que seria mejor alguien mas acorde a la edad del señor Potter, quizás mi hijo? –ofreció

–No… Draco es joven e inexperto, podría terminar siendo él, el enamorado y eso de nada me serviría. Necesito a alguien que pueda estar cerca de Potter, alguien con suficiente experiencia en manipulación y engaños, una persona que no se dejara llevar por los sentimientos de un Gryffindor ilusionado, Severus creo que todo eso te hace el candidato perfecto –Lucius volteo a ver a Snape, que haría ahora el pocionista?

–Mi Lord si me permite recordarle, Potter me odia –Quiso dar mas énfasis en la ultima palabra

–Los Gryffindors no conocen el significado de esa palabra, son demasiado nobles para eso, solo tienes que tratarlo bien, regalarle flores, chocolates, caminar a la luz de la luna, toda esa mierda que les gusta a ellos, solo te pido que hagas lo que sea necesario para conquistarlo!

–Mi lord…

Severus iba a debatir de nuevo, pero Voldemort lo interrumpió –Severus no te estoy preguntando, tu misión será enamorar a Potter Y convertirlo en uno de mis mortifago y mas te vale no fallarme, no quisiera tener que castigarte – Severus bajo la cabeza, ese maldito chiflado no iba a tolerar negativas en su "maravilloso plan" solo que había algo inconcluso, que hacia Malfoy en ese lugar?

Voldemort le hizo una señal para que este pudiera retirarse, sin duda no le gustaba nada, quedarse con la duda, imaginaba que después sabría el papel que Malfoy desempeñaría.

Voldemort miro a Lucius –No es que desconfié de Severus –Quiso aclarar –aun así, te llame por que también tendrás tu papel en todo esto, quiero que le ayudes, enséñale a ser mas "romántico" y sobre todo vigílalo.

El plan enamora a Potter había sido otorgado a Severus, como se libraría de eso? Necesitaba hablar con Albus, era ridículo pensar que Potter quisiera siquiera una amistad con él…

Continuara…

* * *

Nota.- Creo que eso explica por que solo Severus de entre tanto personaje existente en el mundo de J.K.R fue el elegido para enamorar a Harry jeje…

Ahora hay que saber como es que Snape lo consiguió no? ni el mismo esta remotamente convencido de poder lograrlo jajajja XD! Así que amantes del Snarry este es su momento!

Quiero agradecer todo el apoyo que me han dado, en verdad que me han animado y un agradecimiento especial a "gk" "DHL" y "Shanti_mer" quienes defendieron el fic en el foro exponiéndose a la ira de la que criticaba en si.

Y a todos mis lectores que me animaron y me aconsejaron, les comento que iba a disminuir el numero de capítulos, pero no lo hare, escribiré todo lo que tenia planeado, eso gracias a ustedes!

Por cierto si entre ustedes hay un alma caritativa que sepa de gramática, ortografía y esas cosas, con tiempo libre, le gustaría ser mi beta?

GRACIAS POR LEER!


	13. Misión Enamora a Potter II

**UN CONVENIO MATRIMONIAL**

13.- Misión Enamora a Potter II

_Made in Yatta´s brain_

_**Oo-oO**_

Severus caminaba furioso, ¡¿Qué tenía en la cabeza el señor Oscuro?

El plan enamora a Potter había sido otorgado a Severus, ¿cómo se libraría de eso? Necesitaba hablar con Albus, era ridículo pensar que Potter quisiera siquiera una amistad con él…

Ese mismo día había ido a ver a Dumbledore para contarle el nuevo plan del señor Oscuro… El anciano director se había quedado muy callado y entonces lo vio, un brillo extraño en sus ojos, ¿porque pensó que el vejete le ayudaría? Hasta parecía emocionado con la idea, un gruñido por parte de Severus que no paso desapercibido por Lucius, salió de su boca mientras servía dos vasos con licor.

Lucius estudiaba detenidamente las acciones de su amigo, ya había pasado una semana desde que se le encomendara la tarea que seguramente su hijo hubiese tomado gustoso, pero no, todo había terminado en manos de Severus

–Severus –El rubio le llamo la atención, el pocionista solo volteo a verlo, dando por entendido que tenía toda su atención con ese gesto – ¿Cómo vas con Potter? No veo señales de golpes ni datos de violencia, pero tampoco veo marcas en tu cuello ni labios hinchados y resecos por los besos –Decía mientras movía la cabeza de Snape con sus delicados dedos para examinar su cuello

El moreno se separo exasperado – ¿Qué soy? ¿Un pedazo de carne? –Le dijo con molestia, mientras le ofrecía el vaso con alcohol

– ¿Entonces? –Pregunto el rubio mientras sorbía un poco de la bebida

Severus fulmino con la mirada al rubio –Entonces ¿qué? –La paciencia se le estaba agotando

– ¿Qué tanto has avanzado con Potter? –Sonrió malicioso mientras tomaba asiento –El señor oscuro está ansioso de saber cuándo será la boda

El tono utilizado para esa frase se le antojo burlón al pocionista.

Bufó mientras miraba en otra dirección –Esto no es algo que puedas lograr en una semana – Hablo tratando de no sonar desesperado el moreno. Lucius elevo una ceja

– ¿Al menos ya no te odia? –Pregunto el rubio, mas el silencio de su compañero le hizo pensar en algo descabellado –Ni siquiera lo has intentado, ¿cierto?

Severus seguía sin hablar, sabía que era cierto, ni siquiera lo había intentado, al contrarío, trataba de evitar a Potter si era posible, ni siquiera en las clases le hablaba para insultarlo o bajarle puntos, pedía por que las malditas clases terminaran y por fin el mocoso se graduara, de esa forma tendría el mejor pretexto para no verlo y hacer desistir al Señor Oscuro de su insulso plan.

–Sabes que él no tolerara esto, ¡lo sabes muy bien! –Le reprendió el rubio

–El aun es mi estudiante, no puedo hacer nada, va contra las normas del colegio, lo sabes –Intento no parecer muy satisfecho con la respuesta, aunque eso no lo salvaría por mucho tiempo, en un par de días el señor Potter ya no sería más su estudiante y tendría luz verde

Lucius lo miro entrecerrando los ojos, conocía muy bien a Severus, más de lo que podía admitir –A mi no puedes engañarme, ¿no sabes cómo hacerlo, cierto?

Severus casi se ahoga con su bebida –No sé a qué te refieres, creo que soy una persona muy capaz, pero debes aceptar que esta no es una tarea sencilla…

–Por Salazar Severus! Estoy consciente de las reglas del colegio, pero si dices que Potter te odia al menos hubieses intentado otro tipo de acercamiento, ¿acaso no mencionaste que te odia? Primero necesitas ganarte su confianza, después de eso, enamorarle será más sencillo, ¿no te parece?

Severus no lo resistió mas y termino derrumbándose en el sofá – ¿Cómo termine en esta misión imposible? dime Lucius, ¿Cómo? –El hombre se veía apesadumbrado, como podía enamorar a alguien solo para cumplir con sus objetivos, eso era incluso más difícil y ruin que asesinar a alguien

Lucius se puso de pie y se cerco a su amigo –Tranquilo Severus, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte, si sigues mis consejos verás que el señor Tenebroso estará complacido

Snape no estaba muy seguro si confiar o no en la rubia serpiente, pero de algo si tenía la certeza, no tenía ni idea de lo que era el romance y Lucius siendo un hombre casado debía tener alguna experiencia. ¿Verdad?

Severus decidió que Malfoy era mejor que nada.

En ese tiempo no se daba por enterado de lo que su pequeña comodina decisión le ocasionaría para su futuro…

**O-o**

Regresando al presente, el pocionista no estaba seguro de que hacer, Harry no solo lo había rechazado, también le había prohibido tocarlo.

Maldita la hora en la que se metió con Malfoy! Aunque contradictoriamente, fue gracias a sus consejos que pudo tener un acercamiento real con Potter.

Tapo sus ojos con sus manos, estaba preparado para cualquier cosa, excepto eso, la situación en la que se encontraba no tenia pies ni cabeza, ¿por dónde debía comenzar?

Severus trato de relajarse, el convenio solicitaba que Harry lo reclamara, significaba que solo Harry se lo había follado, entonces, ¿podía decir que aun era el único en poseer a Harry?

Sacudió su cabeza, no podía haber sido de otra forma ¿o sí?

De inmediato se puso de pie, fue a su gaveta y saco un pequeño frasco, lo miro detenidamente, era una poción para la resaca, esa era la escusa perfecta para poder hablar con el señor Oscuro.

Se encamino a toda prisa a la habitación donde este se encontraba. Sin siquiera tocar la puerta ya que era su cuarto, entro viendo como Tom se sentaba en la cama, al parecer acababa de tomar una ducha, el pocionista le extendió el frasco

–Es para la resaca –Simplemente dijo

Voldemort miro lo que Snape le ofrecía –Oh Severus, siempre tan eficiente –El Lord lo tomo gustoso y lo bebió –Me doy cuenta de lo "mucho" que sufres con todo esto Severus –Dijo después de beber la poción

– ¿Perdón? –Snape no esperaba iniciar la charla de esa manera

–Potter es simplemente delicioso, aunque no fue fácil al principio, pero gracias a ti pude conseguir mi objetivo –Tom se recostó después de hablar

–No entiendo, ¿gracias a mi? – ¿Ahora resultaba que Harry había tenido una noche loca gracias a él?

–Nunca subestimes el poder de los celos mi querido Severus, poco a poco lo fui debilitando hasta que al final cayó en mis redes, no tienes ni idea de lo que un hombre despechado puede llegar a hacer, me complace sabes que has estado haciendo un excelente trabajo con Potter –Sonrió con malicia de solo recordar lo que había pasado –por cierto ¿no tendrás algo para el dolor, en "esa" zona?

Severus lo miro aturdido, de inmediato reacciono –No, pero puedo prepararlo enseguida –Cierto el maldito llego caminando de una manera graciosa, sabía que Potter era inexperto en eso, puesto que siempre era el que estaba abajo, pero debería ser consciente de como se realizaba aquello.

–El maldito prácticamente me violo –gruño Tom

Severus no podía creer aquello – ¿Escuche bien mi Lord? –Voldemort asintió sin mucho entusiasmo.

"_Memorándum para mi, tener cuidado con Harry al tener sexo después de hacerlo enojar, bueno eso si me perdona..."_

**O-o**

Cuando Severus llego con el ungüento para Voldemort, alguien se asomo sin ser visto a la recamara y observo la escena recargado en el marco de la puerta

–Vaya, que esposos tan comprensivos – Dijo Harry en tono dulzón mientas veía como Severus le entregaba a Tom el ungüento.

Los dos mayores voltearon, Harry tenía una sínica sonrisa –Dime Severus se lo untaras tu o prefieres que lo haga yo –Dijo Potter lamiéndose los labios, consiguiendo una mueca por parte de Snape, mientras se apresuraba a pensar qué demonios estaba jugando su querido esposo.

Harry se acerco los suficiente para extender su mano pidiendo el remedio, Tom se lo entrego sonriendo pícaramente.

Severus no iba a soportar aquello, se puso de pie con la intención de marcharse, pero la voz burlona de Harry lo hiso detenerse –¿Que no piensas enseñarme como usarla?

Severus gruño –Creí que habías aprobado pociones sin la necesidad de seducir a tus maestros –Sonó mordaz

Potter se molesto con ese comentario, pero no perdería, ese era su juego, por lo tanto solo podía haber un ganador y cuando ese momento llegara lo miraría por debajo de su hombro triunfal –Gracias por ser tan comprensivo amor y dejarme acostar con cualquiera como una pu…

–CALLATE! –Eso iba a ser lo último que le soportara, no estaba nada contento, ¿como iba a estarlo? Pero saber que el señor Oscuro estaba presente no le daba muchas opciones, tenía que tranquilizarse un poco y ver la situación fríamente –No es con cualquiera –Severus se giro para verle la cara –Tu lo dijiste, es tu esposo también ¿o ahora no lo es? –Dijo burlonamente el pocionista, ahora le haría comerse sus palabras.

–Ya que aclaraste el punto, espero estés de acuerdo con turnarse la noche conmigo –Harry arrojo el ungüento a Tom enojado. Porque Severus parecía tan insensible, ¿eso significaba que no le importaba, que al que en verdad amaba era a Malfoy? ¿Entonces porque se habían casado en primer lugar?

Harry estaba por marcharse furioso, pero la mano de Tom sujetándolo lo detuvo –No hay porque turnarnos nada, los tres podríamos disfrutar de lo lindo –Dijo Voldemort lujuriosamente

El oji verde lo miro con desprecio –No sabía que fueras un masoquista, ¿te gusta que te traten como la zorra que eres Voldy? –Evidentemente aquello no le había gustado, jalo al Gryffindor a la cama, se subió encima, olvidándose del dolor en su trasero, tomo el cuello de Harry en sus manos –No invente el nombre mas temido de todos los tiempos para que lo destroces de esa manera –Intentaba lo mas que podía pero por más que intentaba no lograba apretar el cuello lo suficiente

Severus no sabía como reaccionar, Tom no lo mataría ¿o sí? Por un momento pensó que era una estúpida pregunta, como no lo iba a intentar! No iba a esperar para averiguarlo. Iba a apartar al señor tenebroso de Harry cuando escucho una risa estrepitosa provenir del oji verde

–Parece que aun no entiendes en qué posición estas Voldy –Harry invirtió papeles, haciendo rodar el cuerpo, ahora estaba sobre Tom, sonrió maliciosamente y comenzó a apretar el cuello del Lord.

Voldemort solo podía sentir como el aire no alcanzaba a llegar a sus pulmones, se sentía desesperado, trato de apartar a Potter pero era demasiado fuerte

–¿Esto te excita? ¿Lo hace? –Voldemort movía sus manos tratando de liberarse inútilmente

Severus reacciono, tomo a Harry de la cintura arrastrándolo lejos, Tom trataba de tomar desesperadamente el aire que se le había negado con tal violencia.

El pocionista no entendía lo que estaba pasando, ¿ese no podía ser Harry o sí?

Continuara…

* * *

Nota.- Hello! Tenia que ser el capitulo 13, empezare a creer que si es un numero de la mala suerte jajaj XD! La semana pasada fui a una albercada con motivos del cumple de mi pequeña hermana, que de pequeña no tiene nada! Bueno para no hacer largo el cuento, me dio dermatitis T-T no se lo deseo a nadie y por razones obvias no podía mantener mucho tiempo mis manos en el teclado jajaaj XD! También por que con motivos del cumple de Harry escribí un fic, por un desafío lanzado por las mazmorras del Snarry "Ocho años sin ti"

Gracias a Marye por ayudarme con este capitulo! Y a mis lectores por leer mi fic!

No se olviden de mis otros fics

ocho años sin saber de ti (N-17, Snarry one shoot)

www. fanfiction .net/s/6216129/1/Ocho_anos_sin_saber_de_ti

Regreso a ti (N-17, Snarry, En progreso)

http:/www. fanfiction. net/s/4405541/1/Regreso_a_ti

**_Solo quiten los espacios en los punto._**

Hasta la proxima semana!


	14. Pequeños detalles

**UN CONVENIO MATRIMONIAL**

14.- Pequeños detalles

_Made in Yatta´s brain_

_**Oo-oO**_

Voldemort, el nombre que había ideado para que todo aquel que lo escuchara temblara de miedo, estaba siendo destrozado por ese mocoso.

Sintió la sangre hervir y no se pudo contener, iba a darle una lección a ese maldito Gryffindor.

Intento apretar con todas sus fuerzas ese frágil cuello, pero parecía que este era muy duro o sus manos muy débiles, ¡ridículo!

¿ Por que su cuerpo no le respondía como debía?

Pequeño detalle… Recordó, maldito contrato, cuando menos lo pensó el cazador se había convertido en presa y era Potter el que ahora le tenia a su merced, aunque lo negara, siempre había sido de esa forma.

El oxigeno difícil mente pasaba por la pequeña brecha que permitía el ojiverde, sus manos fuertemente aferradas, tenía que luchar, siempre lo había hecho, movía sus manos intentado apartarlo, solo que,¿ cuando ese mocoso se había vuelto tan fuerte?

¿Acaso era el efecto del contrato o es que en verdad Potter era lo bastante hombre?  
Sentía que iba a caer en la inconsciencia, ¿en verdad lo iba a matar en ese momento?

Escucho una voz cerca de su oído. –¿ Esto te excita? ¿Lo hace? – Esas palabras habían salido de sus labios sin duda debían pertenecer le al ojiverde, eso lo enojaba aun mas, solo era una burla, tenía que sacar las fuerzas que le quedaban, demostrarle con quien se estaba metiendo, Voldemort movía sus manos tratando de liberarse inútilmente 

El pocionista estaba de pie, solo observaba, sabía bien que el destino de Harry era ese mismo, matar al señor oscuro, pero en ese momento, no parecía él mismo, se arrepentiría de aquello, cuando recobrara la cordura, estaba seguro ello, Severus reacciono en ese momento, tomo a Harry de la cintura arrastrándolo lejos, Tom trataba de tomar desesperada mente el aire que se le había negado con tal violencia. 

El pocionista no entendía lo que estaba pasando, ¿ese no podía ser Harry o sí? 

– ¡Harry, Harry! – intentaba calmarlo llamándolo, parecía no ser escuchado, ya que este lo único que hacia era intentar liberarse, sin duda el muchacho era fuerte, le estaba dando pelea, no quería atacarlo, pero si no había otra salida, si Tom no podía lastimarlo por el contrato, él no estaba encadenado a tal cosa. 

Al sacar su varita el ojiverde aprovecho para zafar se, de nuevo iba a atacar a Tom quien apenas se estaba recuperando 

– ¡Desmaius! 

Harry se desmayo, la mitad de su cuerpo cayó sobre la cama, Severus trato de parecer tranquilo. 

Voldemort lo miro molesto –¿¡ Por que no lo mataste! – Fue el imperioso reclamo del temible lord. 

– Mi Lord, si ese fuese su deseo, Potter estaría muerto hace mucho tiempo – Se defendió inclinando la cabeza 

Tom pareció pensativo por un segundo – Creí que Potter era Gryffindor, ¿por que nunca mencionaste esto? – Pregunto el mago oscuro 

Severus se acerco a Harry alzándolo para tenderlo en la cama – Es la primera vez que lo veo actuar de esta manera, Harry odia la violencia y solo espera que el día en el que tenga que cumplir la profecía nunca llegue 

– Para mi seria la segunda vez – Dijo con desdén, Severus elevo una ceja ¿segunda vez?,

Tom pareció entender lo que pensaba el pocionista – Me violo, ¿recuerdas? no se como lo entiendas tu pero eso en mi idioma también es violencia. 

Severus simplemente no se imaginaba a Harry como un psicópata estrangulador y mucho menos como un violador, pero al parecer su comportamiento estaba en duda, necesitaba hablar con él. Tom interrumpió sus pensamientos 

– ¿Podrías llevarlo a otro sitio? Quisiera descansar un poco 

– Lo vigilare en la habitación de huéspedes – Severus tomo el cuerpo de Potter y salió tranquila mente del lugar.

**O-o**

Harry se veía tan tranquilo recostado, su respiración acompasada, era hermoso, ¿como ese precioso ser llego a fijarse en él? hasta ahora eso era un misterio. 

Tomo la mano del ojiverde y cerro los ojos, comenzó a recordar aquel tiempo… 

Había ido con Lucius, no que lo deseara, pero era el mejor plan que tenia.  
Cuando llego a la mansión Malfoy cumpliendo de mala gana su primer cita el rubio estaba sentado con una copa en la mano, la chimenea estaba encendida, las luces apagadas, un suave aroma a rosas en el ambiente, Severus arqueo una ceja, ¿que era ese ambiente tan perturbador? 

Lucius sonrió maliciosamente – Lo sabia, no tienes ni idea de lo que es el romanticismo, lo puedo ver por tu cara – Alzo la varita y las luces se encendieron 

Severus se cruzo de brazos – Esta es mi cara de siempre, no se a que viene tu comentario 

– El ambiente romántico que cree, iluminación de la chimenea, el aroma a rosas, pude ser mas obvio con, no se, un traje sugerente, flores, chocolates, romance Severus, simple ilusión que provoca enamorar a nuestras presas. 

Snape bufo – Por ahora recuerda que solo quiero hacer una "bella" amistad con el mocoso  
Lucius suspiro cansino, estaba convencido que instruir a Severus en el delicado arte de la seducción iba a ser realmente difícil. 

Lucius comenzó a caminar alrededor del pocionista, inspeccionaba la "materia prima" tenia que ver con que podía iniciar – Supongo que no quieres un cambio de imagen verdad? – Lo único que obtuvo fue un gruñido, el cual tomaría como un no. 

Cuando al fin se detuvo comento lo mas naturalmente posible – Comenzaremos con cosas pequeñas, ¡detalles! 

Severus rodó los ojos – ¿Que clase de detalles? 

El rubio fue a la mesita y tomo un frasco – Se por Draco que este perfume es el que esta de moda, tiene un aroma irresistible, después – Le entrego otro frasco – Esto lo pondrás en tu cabello, es para que brille y se vea sedoso, créeme Potter deseara meter sus dedos y acariciar tu cabello, una vez uses esto y por ultimo… 

El rubio hizo una pausa, necesitaba saber si había inconformidad, observo como su compañero mortifago acercaba el perfume a su nariz, no había mueca de desagrado, supuso que lo usaría, al menos ya era un avance 

– Hablemos de los "detalles" 

Severus entrecerró los ojos – Creía que estos eran los pequeños detalles – Dijo refiriéndose a los dos frascos 

– Si, claro, esos son referente a tu aspecto, ahora los referente a tu comportamiento para con Potter… 

– No pienso besarle los pies a ese mocoso ni en un millón de años! – Interrumpió Severus 

– No se trata de eso Severus, salúdale cordialmente cuando pase por tu lado, ningún castigo o venganza, por ahora tendrás que aguantar todo eso, tendrás que fingir que no es hijo de James Potter. 

Severus sintió molestarse con la sola mención de ese nombre – Eso es todo? -gruño 

Lucius asintió complacido, al parecer estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que le pedía.

**O-o**

Eso estaba bien por esa semana, pero después el mocoso saldría del colegio ¿ y entonces? 

Miro a lo lejos del pasillo, venía a paso firme, nada mas y nada menos que la persona que menos deseaba toparse, solo asentir y saludar, eso era todo lo que tenia que hacer se dijo a si mismo. 

– Buen día señor Potter – Severus inclino un poco la cabeza al decir esas palabras 

La cara de Harry paso del susto a la confusión y podía jurar que casi tartamudeaba al contestar con un buenos días profesor, apuro el paso y se alejo. 

Severus pensaba que algo tramaba, pero no iba a castigarlo, incomodar lo o vengarse, eso había convenido con Lucius, al menos fue divertido ver el desconcierto del joven, se enojo consigo mismo por pensar de esa manera, bufo y apuro el paso, Dumbledore le había mandado llamar… 

Al entrar al despacho el viejo director le invito a sentarse, dejándole una sensación desagradable en la boca del estomago, seguramente ese viejo cotilla quería saber de sus avances con Harry – Para que me necesitas Albus? – Intento parecer inocente 

Dumbledore sonrió – Imagino que no has tenido la oportunidad de interactuar con Harry, ¿cierto? – Severus mantuvo el semblante inescrutable como siempre, años de fiel servicio al Lord le habían ayudado a perfeccionar la técnica al grado de engañar en algunas ocasiones incluso al anciano Director – Ya sabes, el plan de Tom… –Presiono Albus 

Severus rodó los ojos – Albus sabes que dentro del colegio no puedo hacer ese tipo de cosas, solo intentare ser mas amable con el mocoso. 

Albus sonrió de nuevo – Excelente, te mande llamar por que pienso ayudarte con Harry – Dumbledore parecía muy emocionado con la idea – Como sabes pronto Harry se graduara y podrás usar tácticas mas sutiles, como Harry no tiene un tutor en el mundo mágico y el mundo muggle ya no es seguro desde que la sangre de su tía ya no lo protege, por ese motivo, acordamos que el mejor lugar para el era Grimmauld Place, al principio quiso ir a la Madriguera, pero lo convencí de que seria peligroso no solo para él si no para la familia Weasley tenerlo en ese lugar y quiero que tu estés al pendiente de él. 

Severus se puso de pie abruptamente – Estas demente! Yo solo con Potter en la casa de Black! Ni loco que estuviera! 

– No te pido que estés con el veinticuatro horas al día, solo te doy la oportunidad de pasar tiempo a solas con Harry 

Severus suspiro frustrado, sintió que un objeto se colocaba frente a él, volteo para ver de que se trataba, ¿era una caja de chocolates? 

– No creo poder comerlos, ¿por que no se los regalas, no se, a Harry? 

Snape entrecerró los ojos, no podía creer lo alcahueta del vejete, tomo la caja con furia y suponiendo la reunión terminada salió sin siquiera despedirse.

**O-o**

Ya había dado tres vueltas al castillo, maldito niñato, por que tenia que estar buscándolo, miro la caja de chocolates con enojo, ¡debería simplemente lanzar esa caja a la basura! 

Fue cuando alcanzo a visualizar una cabellera negra despeinada, claro tocaba a Gryffindor entrenar Quidditch, ¡¿cómo lo pudo olvidar? 

Trato de que el encuentro se viera lo mas casual posible –Potter – Llamo el pocionista, Harry detuvo sus pasos 

– ¿Si profesor Snape? –Harry estaba cansado por el entrenamiento y lo menos que deseaba era un castigo por parte del profesor mas popular de todo Hogwarts 

– Tenga – El pocionista extendió la mano ofreciendo la caja de chocolates  
Harry miro aquello como si fuese una mala broma, ¿ese era realmente Snape? 

– No están envenenados ni malditos si eso es lo que piensa – Por su forma de hablar sin duda era Snape, además quien se haría pasar por Snape solo para regalarle chocolates? 

– ¿Por que me daría una caja de chocolates? – Aun no entendía, la… ¿amabilidad? 

– Albus me los obsequio, pero a mi no me agrada mucho el chocolate, imagino que usted y sus amigos le darán un mejor uso 

Harry elevo una ceja – ¿Por que a mi? – No podía evitar pensar que había algo malo en ellos 

– Por que fue la primer persona que me tope, ahora tome la caja antes de que me arrepienta y los arroje a la basura 

Harry los tomo y Severus se alejo bufando y gruñendo a toda prisa. 

Ese había sido el primer obsequio que le había dado, aunque no sabia si podía llamarse de esa manera a un regalo obligado… 

Acaricio la pierna de Harry que aun estaba con los efectos del desmaius… le había dicho a Lucius que nunca besaría los pies de ese Gryffindor, pero ahora estaba dispuesto a eso y mas con tal de permanecer a su lado. Saco su varita. 

–Enervate!

Ahora lo que necesitaba era respuestas… 

_Continuara…_

**Nota.-** Siento la tardanza, me salió un viaje, al cual llamare vacaciones jo, jo, jo… pero para mi desgracia me torcí el tobillo y me tuve que regresar, claro en la vagancia no lo dejaba descansar jajaj XD! Pero ya puedo caminar, lento pero seguro jeje… en el próximo capitulo Snape y Harry a solas jo, jo, jo… y también un poco de los avances de Voldy el trio se acerca huuuu…

Gracias a Marye debro y Yuki Hino, por corregir mi capitulo! Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	15. Una poción especial

**UN CONVENIO MATRIMONIAL**

15.- Una poción especial

_Made in Yatta´s brain_

_**Oo-oO**_

Después del extraño comportamiento del ojiverde Severus se había quedado muy pensativo, dejó al Lord durmiendo en su habitación y llevo a Harry al cuarto de huéspedes. Acaricio la pierna de Harry, éste aún se encontraba bajo los efectos del desmaius… No podía evitar recordar algunos de los acontecimientos antes de iniciar el romance con el chico.

Al principio, cuando Lucius le presionaba, había dicho que nunca besaría los pies de ese Gryffindor. Por Merlín, ¿él y Potter? ¡Todas las personas que creyeron que ese plan era funcional estaban locos! Por fortuna agradecía por primera vez haber sido obligado a algo, ya no pensaba como en aquel entonces, ahora estaba dispuesto a besar sus pies, arrodillarse, humillarse y más que eso con tal de permanecer a su lado. Saco su varita.

–Enervate!

Ahora lo que necesitaba era respuestas…

El menor se despertó, miro a Severus confuso – ¿Me quede dormido? –Dijo un poco avergonzado –Tenía que ir a hablar con Dumbledore…

– ¿De qué estás hablando? –El pocionista lo miraba confuso –Harry necesitamos hablar de lo que paso

El ojiverde se puso de pie –No creo que haya nada más que discutir, ¡el matrimonio se consumo y eso es todo!

Severus lo detuvo cerrándole el paso –No me refiero a eso, si no a tu comportamiento de hace un momento.

– ¿No crees que es normal? Por Merlín, Severus, ni siquiera sé si te acostaste con Malfoy ayer…

– ¡Por supuesto que no! –Interrumpió el pocionista, olvidándose del tema "Harry violento con el señor oscuro" –Te dije que estaba en una misión.

–Tom me dijo que estabas con Malfoy –Se escucho rencoroso, ¿celos quizás?

–Sí, estaba con él y con el resto de los mortifagos. ¿No dijiste que estaban muy descontrolados? –Trato de aclarar –les pedí a nombre del señor oscuro que dejaran sus "pequeñas actividades" con magia oscura –Dijo en un tono que no supo si fue burlón o sarcástico.

Harry entrecerró los ojos –Si has resuelto ese problema, ¿por qué Dumbledore solicita mi presencia? –Esta vez Severus no supo que contestar, no tenía respuesta para eso, el ojiverde aprovecho la distracción del pocionista para salir de la habitación.

Severus se apresuro en ir en su búsqueda –Espera Harry, este no era el tema que quería discu…tir –Enmudecio para después fruncir el ceño, el Gryffindor se había quedado de pie en la entrada, había abierto la puerta para encontrarse con la persona menos indicada: Lucius Malfoy.

Harry volteó y miró con ira a Severus y después de nuevo fijo su atención en Lucius –No quiero parecer descortés Malfoy pero, ya no eres bienvenido en mi casa –El rubio sonrió, por las caras de ambos podía adivinar porque no era bien recibido, al parecer Potter había descubierto la aventurilla entre ambos.

–Esta no es una visita Potter –Prácticamente le aventó un paquete envuelto con papel plateado y un enorme moño verde.

–Si el señor oscuro no ha regresado, he de suponer que están oficialmente casados, solo he venido a felicitarlos –Inclino la cabeza con una risa burlona, siempre era un placer ver la furia reflejada en ese mocoso.

–No tenia que molestarse, el envió por lechuza es muy confiable en estos días –De un rápido movimiento azoto la puerta en la cara al rubio, sólo esperaba que esa aristócrata naricita que tenia haya sufrido el impacto. Arrojo el paquete a Severus –Ni una palabra, si me entero que has ido a buscarlo, te juro que… ¡te pido el divorcio! –Se apresuró a llegar a la chimenea, ni de loco salía por esa puerta.

Snape se había quedado boquiabierto, ¡por Salazar! ¿¡Por qué había dicho la palabra divorcio! ¿Aún había reparo en todo aquello cierto? Arrojó el paquete en uno de los sillones y se fue a la habitación, necesitaba relajarse, tomaría una poción tranquilizante y tomaría un baño con agua caliente, eso le ayudaría a pensar mejor las cosas.

**O-o**

Harry salía un tanto molesto después de ver a Albus, no que éste tuviese la culpa en su totalidad, más bien era que no podía dejar de pensar que Severus fuese detrás de esa rubia serpiente, se detuvo cerca del lago del colegio, comenzaba a entender porque Severus decía que el colegio estaba mucho mejor sin estudiantes, pronto ingresarían nuevos asustadizos magos, nerviosos sin saber a qué casa pertenecerían, se recostó en la hierba, recordando un poco sobre las palabras de Dumbledore…

Cuando Harry había entrado al despacho del director, éste le sonrió ofreciendo caramelos de limón como ya era la tradición. Curiosamente Harry los había aceptado en esa ocasión, necesitaba quitarse el sabor amargo que le había dejado ver a Malfoy frente a su puerta.

–Dime Harry, ¿crees que exista la posibilidad de que Tom acepte verme?

El ojiverde elevo una ceja – ¿Es esta su forma sutil de preguntar si el convenio se consumó? Porque si hubiese querido ver a Tom, una visita sorpresa lo habría solucionado –No lo podía creer, ¿para eso había sido llamado?

Albus acarició su barba –No creí prudente interrumpir a unos recién casados, además –El director lo miro por debajo de sus lentes de media luna –Sabía que Tom encontraría la manera de consumar el matrimonio

El ojiverde se puso de pie, no estaba en ese lugar para escuchar las cosas que el vejete ya sabía y nunca le dijo.

–Mi muchacho –Intento calmar el anciano –Confieso que dude un poco, porque se lo leal que eres con Severus, por eso es que debía esperar para pedirte una reunión con Tom –Albus hizo una pausa para observar la reacción de Potter, éste solo gruño y se sentó cruzando los brazos, el anciano sonrió pensando en lo mucho que se parecía a Snape en ese momento –Dentro de poco convocare al personal docente para discutir algunas cosas antes del inicio de clases, imagino que no querrás perder de vista a Tom ¿o me equivoco?

Harry negó con la cabeza, no es que lo haya olvidado, más bien que no entraba en sus planes, ya que no tenia intensiones de consumar – ¿Quiere proponer algo? –Dijo vencido

–La señora Hoch no podrá estar este año con nosotros, así que pensé, si Tom…

–No necesita hablar con él si lo que intenta es convencerlo de tomar el puesto –Dumbledore se puso un poco serio.

-¿Crees que sea necesario también consultar con Severus? –Harry negó, pensando un poco sus próximas palabras.

–Si hay algo que quiera conseguir de Tom, sólo yo podre aprobarlo y lo sabe, debo suponer que se sabe las clausulas del convenio de memoria, Tom hará lo que yo le diga, quiera o no –Algo en la mirada de Harry inquieto al viejo director.

–Entonces te pediré que lo consideres, si aceptas es importante reunirnos para mencionar las condiciones del trabajo… ya sabes, paga, alojamiento, actividades, responsabilidades –Harry no supo bien cómo interpretar las palabras de Albus

–Mañana enviare una lechuza con mi decisión, si no hay otro asunto me gustaría retirarme –Dumbledore se puso de pie y extendió su mano –Un placer verte Harry, esperare con ansias tu respuesta –Potter lo saludo y se fue del lugar…

Quería consultar con Severus, pero después recordaba lo enojado que estaba y la opción quedaba enterrada y en definitiva no lo consultaría con Riddle, ¿qué iba a hacer? Si acudía con Mione seguramente le pediría muchas explicaciones, había estado evitándola desde la "boda"

Se levanto de la fresca hierva y dio un último vistazo al lago, lo que fuese que decidiera lo consultaría con la almohada, se había desvelado y aun no se había repuesto del todo.

**O-o**

Voldemort se levantó, tenía un poco de hambre, afortunadamente el remedio de Severus le había quitado el dolor en su trasero, no pudo evitar ver un regalo en el sofá mientras buscaba al resto de los habitantes de la casa, se asomó a ver la tarjeta, era un regalo de Lucius por su boda con Potter, eso significaba que era suyo y aunque no lo fuera lo abriría. Contenía otra caja con dos frascos un liquido era negro y el otro rojo, una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro, Lucius, ese idiota. Si Potter hubiera visto aquello abría adivinado que era, afortunadamente no fue así.

Se apresuró a llegar a la cocina, puso la tetera para preparar té antes de que el agua se calentara ingreso la pócima negra, después de hervir espero un minuto y lentamente agrego el liquido rojo, revolvió al menos dos minutos más, el liquido se estaba tornando claro, hasta que tomó el color del té verde normal, hecho unas hiervas, para que pareciera genuino, como si no le hubiese agregado nada extraño, ahora sólo necesita que Potter le diera un pequeño sorbo.

–Mi lord, ¿por qué no me llamo? Yo con gusto hubiese preparado el té para usted –Severus hizo una reverencia.

–Eso no importa, ¿quieres probar un poco? –Quizás debía ver si funcionaba, le entrego una taza humeante al pocionista –Severus no tenía intenciones de tomar aquello, pero no podía ser descortés, la acepto y espero.

Tom se dio cuenta que Severus no probaba el liquido, ¡claro! Tomó otra taza y se sirvió. Harry entraba en ese momento, Tom quiso parecer casual y dio un sorbo, Severus lo imitó, el ojiverde continuaba muy molesto, de sólo ver lo relajados que estaban bebiendo té sintió la necesidad de arruinarles el momento, arrebato la taza de Tom y se bebió todo el contenido de un trago largo, estaba muy caliente y amargo, quiso escupirlo pero era demasiado tarde – ¿Que a nadie le gusta el té con miel?

Tom se quedo paralizado, maldición, no se suponía que tomara tanto…

Continuara…

Nota .- Pues si, Voldy de profesor de Hogwarts, por fin se vuelve realidad su sueño jajaaj XD! Aunque no exactamente como quería, huyy igualmente estoy deseando que tenga clases con algún estudiante del tipo Neville que nos haga reírnos un poco jeje… por lo pronto Harry tomo demasiada de esa misteriosa poción jo,jo,jo… solo recuerden no puede ser veneno, además ellos dos tomaron un sorbo!

Gracias a mis betas Yuki Hino y Marye Debro, son geniales!

Y mis lectores gracias por leer! Nos vemos la próxima semana!


	16. 16 los efectos de la pocion

**UN CONVENIO MATRIMONIAL**

16.- Los efectos de la pócima

_Made in Yatta´s brain_

_**Oo-oO**_

Harry aun se encontraba confundido y lo peor de todo molesto, al entrar en su casa no imaginaba ver esa escena, sus dos adorados esposos conviviendo tomando una taza de relajante té, lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en arruinarles su pequeño "momento agradable" ¿por qué solo él tenía que estar pasándola mal?

Se acerco a Tom y le arrebato la bebida y sin siquiera dar tiempo de hablar a ninguno se lo tomo lo más rápido que pudo, decir que aquello había sido agradable sería una enorme mentira, estaba demasiado caliente y el sabor era espantoso, trato de escupirlo, pero ya había pasado por su garganta – ¿Que a nadie le gusta el té con miel?

Los dos se quedaron muy serios, Severus quiso desviar el tema, se percato que estaba el paquete que había traído Lucius abierto – ¿Que había en el paquete? –Pregunto sin mirar a nadie en particular

Voldemort estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, Potter solo debía tomar un sorbo de aquello, no sabía que tanto podía esperar de ese suceso, aunque tampoco era una desgracia, escucho la voz de Severus preguntándole algo, pero no entendió por completo, lo miro extrañado, hasta que el mortifago señalo el paquete abierto, sonrió

–El paquete de Lucius –Dijo divertido. Harry hiso una mueca al escuchar ese nombre –Harry acaba de beberse el regalo –Contesto Tom, Snape trato de ocultar su preocupación, de inmediato miro el contenido de su tasa para después mirar a Harry, sabía que no podía ser algo que lo dañara por el convenio, ¿pero entonces?

Harry se quito la túnica – ¿Hace un poco de calor aquí no? –Dijo un tanto acalorado, Severus miro a Tom en busca de respuestas, la risa que este mantenía, le dio una idea de lo que contenía la bebida.

Cuando menos lo pensó Harry salía corriendo a la habitación, el Lord le siguió caminando tranquilamente, pego su oído a la puerta, Snape solo observaba lo que estaba ocurriendo –No importa lo que hagas Harry, no podrás darte alivio solo con tus manos…

El pocionista pego su oreja junto a Voldemort, Harry, acaso él, ¿se estaba masturbando?

Tom se separo y saco su varita –Severus me temo que Harry tomo demasiado de ese afrodisiaco, no sé si será suficiente con nosotros dos, esta será una larga noche, si tienes pociones revitalizantes deberías de traerlas –Voldemort intento abrir la puerta sin mucho éxito

–¡Maldición!

La voz de Harry se escucho dentro de la habitación, aquello alarmo un poco al pocionista, metió su mano a su túnica y saco una llave, no era la primera vez que Harry por alguna tontería Gryffindor lo había dejado fuera de la habitación, pero teniendo la llave de la puerta ningún encantamiento sería capaz de dejarlo fuera.

Al entrar no veían al Gryffindor, la desordenada cabellera se asomo a un lado de la cama, Severus se acerco, Harry tenía en su mano una gran e hinchada erección y sus manos llenas de semen, a juzgar por la cantidad parecía que había eyaculado en más de una ocasión, respiraba con un poco de agitación y su rostro sonrojado con una delgada película de sudor.

Ver esa escena le produjo un poco de calor en su entrepierna, ¡por Merlín!

No que necesitara de un afrodisiaco para excitarse con Harry, pero dada la situación en la que estaba, la razón se estaba quedando de lado y no le iba a importar estar frente al señor oscuro.

Quiso tocar el hombro del ojiverde, este solo gimió –Severus… –Susurro, con una mirada suplicante, esos hermosos ojos brillando de deseo, ¿¡como esperaba que lograra contenerse!

Intento reprimirse una vez más, pero los labios de Potter le llamaban a él, no podía negarse, simplemente no podía. Sujeto a Harry de los hombros haciendo que se pusiera de pie, comenzó a besarlo mientras el ojiverde se aferraba desesperadamente a su cuello, Severus sintió las manos del señor oscuro deslizándose por el pecho de Harry, pero en esa ocasión no le importo, simplemente lo ignoro y continúo estimulando al Gryffindor, aunque no creía que eso fuese necesario.

Tom logro desabrochar la camisa que traía el ojiverde, besando cada pedazo de piel que quedaba expuesta, la deslizo lentamente mientras acariciaba esos bien formados brazos, producto seguramente de su entrenamiento como auror, deslizo su nariz por la espalda del Gryffindor depositando de cuando en cuando algún furtivo beso, hasta llegar al ya desabrochado pantalón, comenzó a despojarlo, deteniéndose un poco a masajear esos bien formados glúteos.

Unos segundos después Tom ya estaba desvestido, jalo a Harry de la cintura atrayéndolo a la cama, Severus permitió la separación para apresurarse a quedar desnudo. Mientras Tom acariciaba ese torso y besaba ese apetitoso cuello, lamiendo y mordisqueando desde el hombro hasta llegar a la oreja del ojiverde

Tom acomodo bien a Harry encima de el, rozando su miembro con los glúteos del Gryffindor, una deliciosa tortura sin lugar a dudas, pero por hoy tenía que ser magnánimo, compartiría a su preciado esposo con su más fiel sirviente, sujeto una pierna del ojiverde elevándola, dejándole expuesta la entrada. Severus no desaprovecho esa oportunidad y de inmediato enterró dos dedos ensalivados en ese delicioso trasero, dilatándolo, haciendo movimientos circulares, entrando y saliendo de esa deliciosa cavidad, Tom aferro su mano libre al miembro de Harry, trato de llevar el ritmo bajando y subiendo, ganándose más gemidos del muchacho, hasta que lo escucho gritar.

Severus había dejado la tarea de prepararlo y sin pensarlo mucho se había clavado en Potter, tomo la otra pierna del ojiverde y la subió a su hombro, entrando y saliendo con fuerza

–Mas… oh si! –Harry jadeo mientras su ojos se mantenían cerrados, mordió su labio inferior, en la última embestida no pudo evitar pedir más –Si, ahí! Justo…Oh Sev!… de nuevo.

Snape sabía lo que a Harry le gustaba, el tiempo que habían pasado juntos era mas que suficiente para saberlo, acaricio la pierna del más joven pasando su lengua por esa suave piel, sin parar de embestirlo.

Tom tenia atrapada su erección en el inicio de los glúteos de Harry, con cada movimiento de Snape lo estimulaba mas y mas, provocándole apretar mas fuerte el juvenil miembro, el trió sin duda había sido una de sus más brillantes ideas, masajeo más rápido ese hinchado miembro, quizás después podría devorarlo, continuo agitando su mano hasta que sintió la humedad de la semilla del ojiverde, derramándose en su mano, libero el miembro y le dio una probada, por supuesto que devoraría ese miembro a la menor oportunidad!

Severus aun no se vaciaba, aumentaba la ferocidad de su embiste, sintió el cuerpo de Harry moverse más rápido, frotando entre los glúteos de Harry su necesitada erección, hasta que de pronto se detuvo, Por fin Snape había terminado, trataba de recuperar el aire, bajo la pierna de Harry de su hombro y se recostó a un lado de Tom tratando de recuperarse.

Era el momento en que Voldemort podía aprovechar, Harry estaba lo suficientemente dilatado, así que no se preocuparía por los preliminares, además lo necesitaba ya!

Sabía que por el afrodisiaco, aquello no bastaría y no se equivocaba, el miembro del chico continuaba despierto, le acaricio el muslo, mientras dejaba descansar la pierna que había mantenido elevada, lo hizo sentarse junto con él, teniéndolo de espaldas, comenzó a besarlo y acariciarle el abdomen, subió deteniendose en los pezones, pellizcándoselos, masajeándolos, cualquier movimiento que le pegara en gana.

Harry quería voltearse, pero Tom no se lo permitió, lo dirigió con sus manos en la cadera del joven, necesitaba estar dentro de ese cuerpo y no esperaría más. La espalda de Harry se arqueo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, el señor oscuro se apretó fuertemente, disfrutando de estar dentro por unos segundos, libero un poco el cuerpo de Harry para permitirle moverse, mientras sus manos viajaban por ese delicioso cuerpo meciéndose, disfrutando del roce en su interior por su miembro erecto.

Snape miraba la escena, Voldemort se estaba follando a su esposo y no solo no le molestaba, si no que lo excitaba, ver la erótica cara del Gryffindor meciéndose, gimiendo y jadeando, intento ponerse de pie, sus piernas le temblaban un poco , gateo hasta acercarse a la erección de Harry, se humedeció los labios y comenzó a lamerla.

Harry tenia los sentidos nublados, por un lado Tom estaba deliciosamente entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo y por otra parte Severus le devoraba su miembro como si fuese la cosa más exquisita, pero no parecía ser suficiente, quería mas, mas de aquello…

Snape metió toda su boca, esperando el movimiento de Harry para succionar, los sonidos que emitía el ojiverde eran música para sus oídos. Las manos de Harry se enterraron en la cabellera de Snape, obligándolo a no abandonar su tarea, hasta que Snape sintió su boca mas llena, procuro no dejar ni una sola gota de ese semen derramarse, pero ahora su miembro necesitaba de Harry, Voldemort lo acomodo un poco mas inclinándolo hacia enfrente y continuo con las embestidas, Snape acerco su miembro a la boca del Gryffindor, deslizo la punta de su pene acariciando los labios del ojiverde, las esmeraldas se asomaron un poco viendo lo que se le ofrecía enfrente, con su mano metió el miembro de Severus a su boca, ahogando con ello los gemidos que soltaba al sentir que Tom golpeaba en aquella zona, cada vez más rápido y feroz hasta que Tom no resistió mas, Harry sintió un liquido cálido inundarle, una última lamida al miembro de Severus y de pronto era alejado, quedando boca abajo al otro lado de la cama, respiraba agitado aún.

Tom y Severus ya se habían vaciado dentro de él, podía sentir el semen salir resbaladizo de su entrada y sin embargo aun seguía caliente, necesitaba más sexo.

Las manos de Severus se posaron en sus caderas, elevándolo al tiempo que separaba sus glúteos, el miembro de Snape volvería a penetrarlo por segunda vez y Potter se sentía aliviado de saberlo

–Harry… voy a devorarte hasta que te corras en mi boca…

La voz de Tom se escucho tan sensual que no pudo evitar gritar al sentir la fuerte embestida del pocionista, ¿Cuantas veces más lo tomarían esa noche…?

**O-o**

Harry abrió los ojos, se sentía cansado y adolorido, tenia chupetones por todo su cuerpo y…

–Maldición –Susurro, se puso de pie, tratando de no despertar a ninguno de los dos, ya eran las nueve de la mañana, sin importarle su desnudez salió de la habitación en busca de un pergamino, escribió algo en él y se lo entrego a su lechuza, Hedwig agito sus alas y salió por una ventana que Harry abrió.

Regreso a la habitación, miro a los dos hombres sobre su cama, no podía ser posible, memorándum para él, no tomar nada que provenga de las manos de Tom, aunque no se le ofrezca voluntariamente.

Fue hasta donde estaba Severus, lo movió muy despacio, no quería que Tom se diera cuenta, Snape sintió la calidez del cuerpo de Harry y medio dormido lo arrastro pegándolo a su cuerpo –Severus… –Susurro el ojiverde en la oreja del pocionista, este de inmediato abrió los ojos, separo un poco el cuerpo de su esposo, este le indicaba que lo acompañara, Snape lentamente se puso de pie y siguió a Harry…

Continuara…

Nota.- Felices? Santo niño de atoshi! No sabia como comenzar con esto, me vi una peli porno asiática, no era muy buena (no había temática) pero había un trio y me dio algunas ideas, no se como se llama, estaba toda con letras en japonés jeje… digo para ese tipo de videos creo que no es necesario que este subtituladas no? jajaj XD!

Gracias a mis betas Yuki Hino y Marye Debro por revisarlo! Y a mis lectores por leer y dejar un lindo review!

Nos vemos la próxima semana!


	17. El nuevo profesor de Hogwarts

**UN CONVENIO MATRIMONIAL**

16.- El nuevo profesor de Hogwarts

_Made in Yatta´s brain_

_**Oo-oO**_

Después de mandar la carta con su fiel lechuza, Harry aun se sentía descolocado, un poco de angustia lo invadía, había terminado con esos dos en la cama y la había pasado increíble! Pero ese tipo de practica, es decir, hacerlo con alguien que no sea tu pareja, era inmoral, precisamente el tema por el cual estaba metido en todo ese problema del convenio, quizás una venganza como esa no había sido una muy buena idea.

Fue hasta donde estaba Severus, lo movió muy despacio, no quería que Tom se despertara, Snape sintió la calidez del cuerpo de Harry y medio dormido lo arrastro pegándolo a su cuerpo –Severus… –Susurro el ojiverde en la oreja del pocionista, El pocionista parecía no querer dejar la comodidad de su cama, apretó el cuerpo de Harry un poco mas, negándose a despertar, los recuerdos de la noche pasada lo golpearon y de inmediato abrió los ojos, separo un poco el cuerpo de su esposo, mirándolo con preocupación, la mirada de Harry trataba de permanecer tranquila, pero Severus conocía muy bien los gestos del Gryffindor, sabía que intentaba esconder la incomodidad. Una seña le indicaba que siguiera a su joven esposo, Snape lentamente se puso de pie y siguió a Harry, se detuvo en la entrada y tomo una pequeña manta, se la enrollo en la cintura y continuo, no se sentía cómodo andando desnudo por toda la casa sabiendo que el señor oscuro podría verlo.

El ojiverde lo llevo hasta el cuarto de huéspedes, Snape entro, pero no veía al Gryffindor dentro, camino algunos pasos adentro un poco dudoso, estaría en el baño? No pudo evitar preguntarse, avanzo un poco mas hasta que escucho como la puerta se cerraba de golpe, de inmediato Severus volteo, tuvo que tragar duro después de ver esas esmeraldas depredadoras, eso y el hecho de que Harry no se había molestado en cubrir ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

Camino rápidamente hasta el pocionista, apretó con su mano la manta que traía puesta Snape y la arranco de un solo movimiento –No se cuando termine el efecto de ese "té" pero cuando eso pase la diversión se acabara por un buen tiempo!

Severus estaba estático, las palabras de Harry lo habían tomado por sorpresa, unos sorbos le hicieron perderse en el placer, a él! a Severus Snape, excelente mortifago y el mejor ocultando sentimientos, no sabía como Harry no se había vuelto demente con tanta "actividad"

Aunque ese malnacido había tocado a su Harry, gracias a esa poción había conseguido pasar una noche mas que increíble y parecía que no acababa aun, ya tendría tiempo de arrepentirse después.

Severus tomo ese rostro en sus manos, acercándolo para besarlo, le gustaba mucho el juego previo, desvestir lenta y dolorosamente a Harry, aunque tampoco se estaba quejando, tenerlo tan dispuesto y expuesto no parecía tan malo.

Harry lo giro y lanzo a la cama, no creía poder esperar por mucho, se sentó encima del pocionista, frotando su ya erecto miembro con el aun dormido de Severus, aunque no por mucho tiempo…

Severus no se quedaría atrás, sujeto fuertemente al ojiverde de la nuca besando con pasión mordisqueando esos labios, quería quitar todo rastro del señor oscuro en ese cuerpo, tomo el cuello del joven, le dejaría una buena marca en ese lugar para que nadie dudara a quien pertenecía, Snape deslizo sus manos hacia la entrada del Gryffindor, acariciando los suaves glúteos antes de tocar con sus dedos la arrugada entrada, Harry se separo –No es necesario, solo tómame –El ojiverde elevo las caderas, conduciendo el miembro de Snape para que pudiera penetrarle, soltó un desgarrador grito al sentir toda la hombría de su esposo en su interior, dolía demasiado, aun así lo necesitaba, trato de que los movimientos fueran un poco mas lentos, buscando ser tocado justo en ese lugar que lo enloquecía, poco a poco se fue acostumbrando al dolor, se abrazo fuertemente a esa serpiente mientras gemía y jadeaba.

Escucho que la puerta se abría, solo miro de reojo, Tom estaba parado con una sonrisa malévola, se recargo en el marco de la puerta mientras se cruzaba de brazos –Te gusta lo que vez? –Dijo desafiante el menor, Severus volteo, su maestro los estaba observando, en que momento había llegado? Las embestidas estaban disminuyendo con la distracción –No te detengas –Pidió Harry mientras el mismo se impulsaba para continuar con el placer de la sensación del sexo por la mañana –Mas rápido! –Harry parecía haberse encendido, acaso le excitaba ser visto?

Tom se relamió los dedos, ese maldito mocoso no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo, aunque no podía negar que era jodidamente sexy ver como Snape lo embestía, los músculos de sus brazos tensionándose, aferrándose mas al otro cuerpo, las gotas de sudor resbalándosele por esa bronceada anatomía y por Salazar los sonidos que escapaban de esa provocativa boca, no podía quedarse simplemente mirando, su pequeño amiguito parecía querer unirse a la fiesta también, comenzó a avanzar lentamente.

Harry notaba el avance del señor oscuro –Mas rápido Sev –Snape trato de arremeter lo mas rápido que su cansado cuerpo podía, entrando y saliendo, clavándose en lo mas profundo de Harry, Voldemort lo abrazo por la espalda, acariciando sus pezones, dio un mordisco en el hombro de Harry, deslizo una de sus manos para llegar al miembro de Harry, acariciándolo, necesitaba que Severus terminara pronto para que siguiera su turno, o quizás no.

Empujo suavemente a Severus para que quedara recostado, tomo las caderas de Harry, pero no dejo que el miembro de Severus escapara, no al momento, acerco el propio, la punta del miembro de Severus escapo dejando entra el de Tom, Snape no se quedaría atrás, no cuando estaba a punto de culminar, ambos peleándose por entrar en Harry hasta que se encontraron, los dos miembros al mismo tiempo, ninguno de los dos cedería, entraban lenta y dolorosamente, Harry Grito lo mas fuerte que pudo, que acaso querían romperlo? Quizás si su trasero no estuviese tan resentido, habría disfrutado desde el inicio, el alarido continuo, pero parecia como si nadie lo escuchara, continuaron entrando y saliendo juntos, sin percatarse de los hilos de sangre que se escurrían en sus miembros, Voldemort se aferro al cuerpo de Harry, sujetándolo para darle un mejor ángulo a las dos intromisiones, estaba demasiado apretado allí dentro, demasiado delicioso como para parar.

Snape fue el primero en correrse, separando su flácido miembro de la acción, tratando de tomar aire, miro el rostro de Harry, había lagrimas deslizando por sus mejillas, aun así continuaba gimiendo y no era por su causa, miro a Tom que continuaba moviéndose detrás de Harry, tenía que parar aquello, pero fue demasiado tarde, sintió el semen de Harry bañándole su abdomen, el ojirrojo le dejo descansar encima de Severus mientras el se detenía de la pared tratando de reponerse, entonces lo miro, la sangre de Harry en su miembro, entonces si era posible hacer sangrar al mocoso? Iba a sonreía cuando escucho un sollozo

Severus abrazo el cuerpo de Harry –Duele demasiado –Dijo el ojiverde entre sollozos.

El maldito crío se había visto tan fuerte y dominante que no podía entender que ahora se mostrara de una manera tan… Frágil? Tom no entendía del todo lo que estaba sintiendo, pero si las circunstancias hubiesen sido otras seguramente hubiese rematado al indefenso de Potter.

Severus reviso a Harry, el desgarro era demasiado como para que sus pociones pudiesen hacer algo, no había otra opción, quisiera o no Harry debía ir a San Mungo.

**O-o**

Harry estaba enroscado en las mantas, por ningún motivo iría a ese lugar, era demasiado vergonzoso!

–Entiende Harry, no es posible detener el sangrado y estoy seguro que aun debe dolerte mucho –Harry lo miro rencoroso

–Y de quien es la culpa! Son unas malditas serpientes! –Tom se acerco, tomo en brazos al chico, que al intentar protestar se encogió del dolor –No te estamos preguntando, iras quieras o no, es por tu bien –Le reto Voldemort

Harry entrecerró los ojos –Si claro y mañana aparecerá en primera plana "el niño que vivió acudió a San Mungo por que le dieron demasiado en el culo" ni pensarlo! –Los dos Slytherin lo miraron, aquello sonaba bastante cómico, pero no era momento de discutir –Deja de portarte como un crio, arregle una cita discreta, no tienes que preocuparte de la cotilla del mundo mágico.

–Bien, pero Tom no ira! –Dijo el Gryffindor

Riddle lo miro molesto –Por que no habría de ir! –reclamo el señor oscuro –Por que no es necesario, además esta situación ya es lo suficientemente complicada como para explicar tu presencia, he dicho que te quedas y es definitivo -Tom entrego el cuerpo de Harry a Severus mientras bufaba, por ahora soportaría las niñerías y caprichos de Potter, pero después se cobraría el triple!

Aquella había sido la consulta medica mas embarazosa en la vida de Harry Potter y esperaba no tener que pasar por algo similar a eso…

**O-o**

Tom esperaba impaciente, Severus dejo en la cama a Harry, este se encontraba dormido –Esta sedado, tuve que convencer al medimago que accidentalmente tomamos un afrodisiaco y el resto que se lo imaginara, Harry no tendrá actividad sexual por al menos un mes, tiempo en que deberá regresar a un nuevo chequeo –Snape se dejo caer en uno de los sillones, escucho un molesto picoteo en la ventana, una lechuza, Tom abrió la ventana para dejar pasar al animal, pero no espero que entraran otras dos a toda velocidad, volando en círculos en la habitación, dejaron caer tres cartas mientras se alejaban, una carta para cada uno, con el sello de Hogwarts, Snape las conocía muy bien, era la invitación a la junta previa de maestros, pero por que el señor oscuro recibía una?

Tom de inmediato la abrió, Snape no tuvo que esperar mucho para escuchar la voz de su maestro –Severus, si mal no recuerdos, tu eres el profesor de pociones cierto?

Severus asintió –El viejo chiflado le ha dado un puesto en el colegio? –Tom sonrió

–Míralo tu mismo –Snape tomo la carta, no pudo evitar asombrarse del puesto que el maniático come caramelos le había asignado al mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos, es que no podía ser posible!

Continuara…

Nota.- Bueno por motivos del bicentenario me toco incluso doblar turno T-T pues no pude escribir, acabo de terminar este capitulo y como la semana pasada no lo actualice no quise demorar mas, por eso este no esta revisado por mis betas jeje… espero no este muy desastroso jijiji… ya verán que puesto es el que ha obtenido Voldy

Gracias por leer!


	18. El nuevo profesor de vuelo

**UN CONVENIO MATRIMONIAL**

18.- El nuevo profesor de vuelo

_Made in Yatta´s brain_

_**Oo-oO**_

Tres cartas habían llegado, el señor oscuro no lo podía creer y por la cara de Severus sabía que él tampoco.

Tom de inmediato abrió la carta. Una buena regla que se había impuesto con el pasar de los años era a no confiar en Dumbledore, ya que todo lo que hacia el viejo chocho no siempre era lo que parecía y estaba seguro que lo que estaba escrito en esa carta no iba a ser la excepción.

Snape no tuvo que esperar mucho para escuchar la voz de su maestro: –Severus, si mal no recuerdo, tú eres el profesor de pociones, ¿cierto? – ¿qué podía ganar Albus con un acto como ese? Lo mejor era saber la opinión de quien había estado mas tiempo a su lado, su fiel mortifago Snape.

Severus asintió – ¿El viejo chiflado le ha dado un puesto en el colegio, mi Lord? –Trató de no verse muy asombrado, después de todo ya lo esperaba, Harry no dejaría sin vigilancia al Señor oscuro.

Tom sonrió –Míralo tu mismo –Snape tomó la carta, no pudo evitar asombrarse del puesto que el maniático come caramelos le había asignado al mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos, ¡es que no podía ser posible!

De inmediato tomó su carta, por lo general no se molestaba en leerla, después de tantos años ya sabía de qué se trataba, pero en esta ocasión no podía evitar ver una enorme variante en ella, la abrió, ¡¿qué estaba tramando el maldito vejete?

**O-o**

Harry se encontraba recostado, aun se sentía adormilado, trato de incorporarse, pero una punzada en su trasero le hizo recordar un poco lo que había pasado, prefirió permanecer recostado –Esos malditos me las van a pagar –Bufó, fácilmente podría deshacer el convenio, pero entonces no podría vengarse, no, aun no era oportuno romper el compromiso, aunque por otro lado, Tom le había lastimado físicamente, hasta el momento y por el contrato creía que eso era imposible, sintió un poco de culpa, no era como si él también fuera una inocente victima… !No! no podía bajar la guardia, no podía sentir compasión, ellos lo habían arrastrado hasta donde se encontraba y eso merecía un castigo, después de todo nunca olvidaría la más vergonzosa visita a San Mungo…

Severus se apareció con Harry en brazos, el medimago estaba esperando a su llegada. Decir que el ambiente al verlos se sentía tenso y pesado era poco, el medimago trato de sonreír amable indicándole donde colocar a Harry, no era la primera vez que veía a esos dos, siendo la ultima a causa de una misión de Potter después de una misión en su trabajo de Auror.

El medimago Greik Kelt era un viejo amigo de Severus, digno de confianza, sabía que no buscaría fama anunciando a los cuatro vientos que había tenido al niño que vivió en su consulta – ¿Podrían decirme qué fue lo que paso? –Dijo en tono profesional, Severus abrió la boca pero allí se quedo, Harry interrumpió – ¡NO! –Ambos miraron como se refugiaba mas en la sabana.

Kelt miró a Severus –Por la energía de Harry he de suponer que no es grave, mas bien me atrevería a decir que es algo vergonzoso, ¿no? –Snape asintió –queríamos probar con un afrodisiaco, pero Harry por error bebió demasiado y pues, puede imaginarse el resto –Severus volteó la mirada, también era embarazoso para él

–¡Oh! –Atinó a decir –Entonces vayamos a los síntomas para poder revisarlo –Greik se acerco al ojiverde

–Severus quiero irme –Dijo lastimeramente el Gryffindor.

–No estaríamos aquí de no ser necesario – trato de ser conciliador el pocionista.

–Pero ya no me duele y no siento que sangre –Trato convencer al pocionista, Kelt miró a Severus con una ceja elevada, puso una mano en el hombro de Harry haciendo que este brincara nervioso, quejándose de dolor

–Parece que el dolor a regresado, ¿por qué no me dejas hacer mi trabajo? –Dijo el medimago tratando de dar un poco de confianza con su tono de voz . Harry negó con la cabeza

–No quiero. ¿Qué no tienen un papel de alta voluntaria como los muggles o algo así? – ¿por que tenia que portarse infantil en un momento así?

–Harry, ¿no crees que decir eso es ofensivo para Greik? Además ya estamos aquí, deja que te revise como yo lo hice en casa –El ojiverde negaba con la cabeza –Severus suspiro cansinamente –Lo mejor será inmovilizarlo o me temo que se lastime al no dejarse revisar –El medimago no lo pensó dos veces y uso su varita para inmovilizarlo, pidió a Severus ayudarlo para posicionarlo y revisar, se puso un par de aguantes, ya estaba listo, acerco su dedo para separar la piel, apenas toco a Harry este grito

–Le di una poción para el dolor, pero me fue imposible detener el sangrado, aunque parece que se detuvo –Anuncio Snape, Keilt tomó un frasco de una charola que estaba a un lado y vertió un poco en Harry y otro poco lo coloco en su guante –Es anestésico y también servirá de lubricante –Dijo para continuar, introdujo un dedo, al sacarlo se trajo un coagulo seguido por sangre fresca emergiendo –Parece que un coagulo estaba obstruyendo el paso del sangrado, por la cantidad de sangre y el dolor me atrevería a decir que hay mas de un desgarro, esto no pudo ser provocado solo por ti. ¿Hay algo que no me hayas dicho Severus? –El pocionista suspiró.

–Solo se necesitaba un sorbo, pero Harry se tomo una taza, yo ya no soy tan joven, no tengo tanta energía, no podía satisfacerlo, así que comencé a usar "juguetitos" y no me pregunte más que no pienso decir nada –Sabia que no había convencido del todo a Greik pero era la mejor excusa que se le puso ocurrir –Keilt suspiró cansinamente

–Bien, tendré que sedarlo para proseguir –El cuerpo del joven se tensó

–¡Severus quiero ir a casa ahora! –Demando el Gryffindor

–Vaya! Nunca había visto a alguien resistirse a mi hechizo de inmovilización –El medimago sonrió amablemente. Fue todo lo que Harry alcanzo a ver, la sonrisa de Greik era lo ultimo que recordaba hasta ese momento…

Dio un golpe en el colchón –Malditos! –Harry no sabía lo que había pasado después y conociéndose no preguntaría.

Sintió que la puerta se abría, volteo, Severus estaba en el umbral –Me alegra encontrarte despierto –Escucho la fría voz de Snape

Harry bufó –Espero que sea algo importante, no me siento con ánimos de ver a nadie, ni siquiera a "mi adorado esposo" –Dijo lo último en tono sarcastico. Escucho los pasos de otra persona detrás del pocionista

–¿Vienen a disculparse juntos? –Pregunto el ojiverde

–¿Disculparse? ¿De qué? Creo recordar que eras tu quien pedía mas –Sonrió Tom al notar como Harry fruncía la boca con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

– Dime, ¿le pediste a Albus que le diera un puesto en Hogwarts? –Apunto al señor tenebroso –Harry asintió

–Claro, pronto tú y yo tendremos que regresar y no podía dejarlo aquí holgazaneando

–¿Te comentó que puesto seria ese? –Severus no sabía como darle la noticia

–No lo dijo, pero sé que estaba la vacante de la señora Hooch, ¿a qué viene tanta pregunta? –Snape le entregó la carta

–¿Le llegó una a Tom? –Preguntó el ojiverde, Severus asintió

–Pero no es para ocupar ese puesto –Harry se extraño

–¿Que otro puesto podría darle, el de Filch? –Fue lo último que dijo antes de poner toda su atención a la carta

Tom comenzó a imaginarse, el trabajo de Filch quizás no era tan malo, caminar por los pasillos y castigar a los estúpidos estudiantes, hacer eso todos los días podría resultar divertido, sobre todo si se trataba de un odioso Gryffindor.

Se imagino a él caminando junto a un pequeño leoncito asustadizo, sollozando por el castigo que recibiría, el lord satisfecho por haberlo encontrado haciendo una tontería valerosa según los miembros de su casa, hasta que algo se estrello en su cabeza, Pevees paso cercas y decidió que seria divertido molestar al nuevo conserje del colegio… Tom agito su cabeza, sabía que no tendría ese puesto, así que ¿por qué sufrir con sus retorcida imaginación?

Harry tiró la carta al suelo molesto –¡¿Qué puesto le ha dado? –Severus suspiró –Pociones –Harry elevó una ceja –Me dieron el puesto de defensas contra las artes oscuras a mi –Contestó Severus sabiendo lo qué preguntaría.

Harry abrió los ojos a mas no poder, ¿en qué estaba pensando Dumbledore? –¡Necesito ir a verlo! –El ojiverde trató de ponerse de pie, pero le fue imposible, se encogió del dolor, Severus se apresuró a regresarlo a la cama

–Espera, yo hablaré con él, tú no estas en condiciones –Snape miró a Tom –Volveré en un momento…

Severus se fue de la habitación dejando a Harry y a Tom a solas, necesitaba saber que había en la mente de Dumbledore, ¿por qué había colocado a Harry como profesor de vuelo?

Continuara…

Nota.- Kyaaaa sorry de veras que si llego a tiempo el cap por Yuki hino, Gracias! mi otra beta me preocupa no se donde esta T-T aunque también es mi culpa por no entregara tiempo el cap T-T ayer iba a subirlo pero me hablaron de urgencias y tuve que acudir, me desocupe muy tarde y tenia que entrar muy temprano! Muero de sueño! Pero si no lo subo ahora no se cuando jajaj XD!

En el próximo Dumbli dirá por que este cambio en la asignación de materias, espero les siga gustando! Gracias por leer!


	19. 19 Los motivos de Albus Dumbledore

**UN CONVENIO MATRIMONIAL**

19.- Las razones de Dumbledore

_Made in Yatta´s brain_

_**Oo-oO**_

Harry abrió los ojos a mas no poder, simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba escrito en ese papel, debía haber alguna clase de error ¿En qué estaba pensando Dumbledore? ¡Tenía que aclarar el asunto y tenía que hacerlo ya!

–¡Necesito ir a verlo! –El ojiverde trató de ponerse de pie, se veía furioso, pero su intento se vio frustrado. Apenas se estaba incorporando cuando se encogió de dolor. Alarmado Severus se apresuró a regresarlo a la cama.

–Espera, yo hablaré con él. Tú no estas en condiciones –Snape no tenía intenciones de dejar a Harry a solas con el Lord, pero también sabía que si no arreglaba el asunto, el terco de su esposo no descansaría hasta salir de la cama y hablar con el vegete, miró a Tom –Volveré en un momento…

Severus se fue de la habitación dejando a Harry y a Tom a solas, necesitaba saber que había en la mente de Dumbledore ¡y lo necesitaba ahora! ¿Por qué había colocado a Harry como profesor de vuelo? y ¿por qué le había quitado su puesto como titular de pociones? No es que le desagradara ser el nuevo profesor de DCAO, en lo absoluto (¡Salazar sabía que había esperado ese momento por décadas!), aún así debía saber los motivos que tenía Dumbledore, el hombre era de cuidado y no debía tomar tan a la ligera sus decisiones.

Tom miró con una sonrisa malévola al ojiverde – ¿Debería marcharme o quieres mi "dulce" compañía? –Harry notó el veneno que destilaban sus hipócritas palabras.

–Supongo que estarás conforme con toda "la actividad" que tuvimos recién –Habló el ojiverde. Voldemort asintió casi haciendo una reverencia.

–Dado que no tenía ese tipo de actividad hace años, no estuvo tan mal –El Gryffindor elevó una ceja, ¿no estuvo tan mal? ¡¿Eso era todo lo que iba a decir? El maldito se había engolosinado con su trasero ¿y sólo decía que no estuvo tan mal?

–A mí no me lo pareció. Eh de suponer que fuiste el que menos tomó de la porquería esa, que imprudentemente me bebí. ¿no? En ningún momento te vi quejarte, al contrario, ¡puedo decir con seguridad que es lo mejor que has experimentado en tu miserable vida!

Tom agarró la pijama de Harry por el cuello, listo para dar un fuerte golpe al niño que vivió, sin embargo no pudo, era como si alguien lo estuviese deteniendo, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas moverse pero era imposible, la sonrisa del ojiverde no ayudaba en nada, tuvo que desistir, casi temblando se dejó caer cansado de rodillas, unos segundos y ya estaba tratando de recuperándose del esfuerzo.

Harry lo tomó del cabello y lo hizo verlo a la cara –Si en verdad no lo disfrutaste, que mal, porque no se repetirá ¡te lo aseguro! –Liberó al ojirojo de manera brusca.

Tom se puso de pie, no se iba a molestar, no, al contrario, debía disfrutar del momento: caminó a la salida y se detuvo en el marco de la entrada –Yo sólo sé que estas lastimado, significa que no eres inmune a mi. Convenio o no, encontrare la manera, ya lo veras Potter y pagarás todas las humillaciones que me has hecho hasta hoy –Bufó al ver que el maldito mocoso no se inmutaba ante su amenaza y salió.

Harry suspiro aliviado, necesitaba que Severus regresara, pensó en las palabras de Tom, por supuesto que había dos formas para dañarle físicamente, una de ellas era liberarlo del contrato y la otra se especificaba muy claramente, maldición, Tom era de mucho cuidado, estaba seguro que se daría cuenta en cualquier momento.

**O-o**

Severus entro sin siquiera saludar, arrojó a Dumbledore las tres cartas – ¡¿Que significa esto! –Demando respuesta el pocionista.

El viejo director parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió –Mi querido Severus, es un placer verte de nuevo. Toma asiento por favor –El oscuro profesor gruño mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio del director.

–Creí que estarías complacido de ser el nuevo profesor de DCAO ¿No me lo has solicitado en incontables ocasiones?

Severus elevó una ceja –Antes de que el puesto fuera ocupado por mi esposo –Dijo un poco mas calmado

–Claro, pero ya sabes que ese puesto maldito como esta pues…–Albus lo miró por debajo de sus lentes de media luna –Además Severus, ¿no fue eso lo que te convenció de dejar a Harry en ese puesto? ¿El saber que solo estaría un año en el? –Snape gruño

–Es tu maldito colegio, supongo que puedes hacer lo que te plazca con el ¿Por qué no ponemos a la profesora Trelawney a dar la clase de Runas antiguas y a Hagrid Historia? –El Slytherin se cruzo de brazos.

Dumbledore sonrió amable –Vamos Severus, eso no es necesario, se que el cambio de asignatura no es lo que te molesta, ¿por qué no me lo dices?

Severus rodo los ojos –Sabe que en circunstancias normales Harry estaría aquí en mi lugar, solicitando una explicación por tus actos, pero como esta no es una situación ni medianamente normal, lo haré en su nombre: ¿qué estas tramando, Albus? ¿Por qué mover a los profesores cuando lo único que tenias que hacer era poner al Señor Oscuro encima de una escoba?

El viejo director comenzó a acariciarse la barba, buscando las palabras que usaría –Creo que Harry seria mas adecuado que Tom para esa asignatura, ¿no te parece? –Contestó a manera de pregunta el director, pero Severus no era un espía por nada, en esta ocasión Dumbledore no lograría engañarlo.

–Por favor Albus, ¿crees que soy tonto? El Señor Oscuro es mejor en cualquier asignatura, sé que DCAO no podrías dársela por obvias razones, así que dime ¿cuál es la verdadera razón? –La mirada del anciano se ensombreció.

–No es mi intensión perturbarte mi querido amigo, pero viendo tu insistencia, es mejor decirlo de una buena vez… Dime ¿no has notado algo "oscuro" en Harry? –El pocionista no entendía del todo la pregunta.

–¿Oscuro? ¿Podría ser un poco mas especifico?

–Sí, me refiero al comportamiento de mi muchacho, algo en su mirada, su comportamiento..., su "aura" –¡Bingo!, esa palabra podría explicarlo mejor, pensó el director

Severus se quedo pensativo por un momento, no podía negar aquello, pero tampoco iba a contar sus intimidades con el viejo cotilla –Creía que había sido mi imaginación…

–No creo prudente dejar a Harry seguir con esas clases, quizás necesite un poco de distracción, aunque no lo quiera admitir. Y que mejor que obligándolo a volar en su escoba –Interrumpió el mayor

–Puede que tenga razón. Ahora ¿cómo se supone que convenza a Harry de ello? Sabe lo enojado que estaba, quería venir el mismo, pero su condición no era…

Un brillo en los ojos de Dumbledore le había dicho que no solo había metido la pata, ¡también la maldita cabeza hasta el fondo!

– ¿Algún problema con la condición de Harry? –Dijo expectante el anciano

–Bueno, nada de que preocuparse, solo necesita descansar para recuperarse – ¡No! ¡Definitivamente no le iba a contar sus intimidades al vejete!

–¿Seguro? –Insistió el director

–Si no fuera así, no le hubiese dejado solo, ¿no te parece? –Se defendió el Slytherin

–Entiendo que esta bien, pero me gustaría saber qué le paso –Dumbledore no se daría por vencido

–Una misión, tuvo un accidente. Ni siquiera a mi me ha contado con detalles –Dijo no muy convincentemente

–¿Misión? Pero todo se ha calmado últimamente –Dijo con inocencia el director

Snape gruño, el chismoso ese debía intuir algo o simplemente no estaría tan ansioso por saber la verdad –Esta bien mi muchacho, si dices no saber los detalles ¿al menos me dirás de que manera se lastimo? –Albus lo sacó de sus pensamientos

–Sus piernas, es doloroso para él moverlas; debió ser alguna tontería, un descuido y quedo maldecido, al menos eso pienso ya que se niega a contar lo que paso, pero puedo decirte que esta bien, sólo debe descansar un poco, no se encuentra en peligro –sonó rotundo y por la expresión que puso en su rostro esperaba que Albus desistiera de hacer mas preguntas

–Excelente, me alegra que mi muchacho este bien, ahora, ya que ha quedo claro el asunto de las asignaturas, ¿necesitas algo mas? –Apremió el anciano director

–¡Por supuesto que sí!: ¿Cómo se supone que le expliquemos eso a Harry?, no puedo decirle simplemente: "Harry, Albus te quito el puesto porque teme te conviertas en la mano derecha del Lord" ¡no!

Dumbledore se puso de pie y sonrió –Creo que no hay mejor persona que tú para explicarle y convencerle de que es lo mejor, ¿no te parece?

Severus abrió los ojos como plato, ese maldito viejo, ¡algún día se cobraría todas las que le debía!

Se puso de pie y sin siquiera decir adiós salió del lugar, no quería dejarlo a solas con el señor oscuro por mucho tiempo, estaba claro que ese maldito convenio no era infalible, la condición del ojiverde lo demostraba, el Lord era una persona astuta y si encontraba la manera de lastimar a Harry no podía permitirse bajar la guardia.

_Continuara… _

Nota.- Hello! Pues un poco atareada, viene la temporada invernal y como tal hay mucho trabajo! Creo que terminare alternando este con el de regreso a ti como antes, asi que una semana si y otra no, ok? Mm… ya no tardan en entrar al colegio y espero se ponga todo mas difícil, aun no decido como los acomodare siendo esposos, tendrían que ocupar el mismo cuarto los tres no? haber que dice Harry jajaj XD! Gracias por leer!


	20. 20 Convenciendo a Harry Potter

**UN CONVENIO MATRIMONIAL**

20.- Convenciendo a Harry Potter

_Made in Yatta´s brain_

_**Oo-oO**_

Severus Snape estaba sentado frente a Albus Dumbledore, y si bien trataba de ocultar su fastidio con su usual cara de poker, la expresión bonachona del vejete lo estaba exasperando.

¿Por qué había creído que el director del colegio lo ayudaría en esta ocasión? el pocionista pensó por un momento.

Dumbledore se puso de pie y sonrió –Creo que no hay mejor persona que tú para explicarle y convencerle de que tomar el puesto de la señora Hooches lo mejor, serán como vacaciones para mi muchacho ¿no te parece? –Severus abrió los ojos como plato. ¡Ese maldito viejo! No contento con haberlo embarcado en esa situación ¡ahora ni siquiera lo iba a apoyar? ¡Algún día se cobraría todas las que le debía!

El pocionista se puso de pie. Estaba tan molesto que ni siquiera se despidió, simplemente salió del lugar sabiendo que, sin lugar a dudas, el ruido que hizo la puerta al cerrarse con fuerza detrás de él habría de comunicar al director de su estado de ánimo. Tenía otro motivo para salir de la oficina sin más pérdida de tiempo, no quería dejar a Harry a solas con el Señor Oscuro por mucho tiempo. Estaba claro que ese maldito convenio no era infalible, ¡por Salazar! La condición del de ojos verde lo demostraba. Sin importar lo que la Orden en general creyera, Lord Voldemort no era estúpido. Impulsivo, sí, seguro. Pero nadie podría llegar a ser el líder de un grupo tan influyente como los Mortífagos sin inteligencia y astucia. Y Severus estaba seguro de dos cosas. Una era que subestimar a Tom Riddle no era una buena idea y la otra era que el monstruo iba a encontrar la manera de lastimar a Harry de manera premeditada. Debía estar más alerta que nunca, no podía permitirse bajar la guardia.

**O-o**

Snape llego a casa. Tom Riddle estaba en la sala con un libro y parecía muy interesado en lo que fuese que estaba leyendo. El pocionista se dió cuenta de que el Lord no lo había escuchado entrar, porque una vez que se acercó al sillón, Tom, de manera sutil, trató de ocultar el tomo–¡Severus! ¿Hablaste con el viejo? ¿Tendré una audiencia con él pronto?

Severus se había olvidado de ese detalle. Había estado tan molesto por la falta de apoyo que nunca lo mencionó –Dumbledore no dijo nada al respecto, pero estoy seguro que querrá verlo antes que a nadie mi Lord.

Tom sonrió complacido –Harry se quedó dormido, dijo que no deseaba ser molestado –El señor oscuro parecía extrañamente feliz, ¿Acaso ya había descubierto como dañar a Harry?

–Ahora ¿qué sigue mi señor? –Preguntó el pocionista

–Necesito que me ayudes en algo muy importante Severus…

**O-o**

Harry tenía los ojos cerrados, pero simplemente no podía dormir. Estaba acostado y trataba de no moverse ya que aún le dolía el trasero. Se le escapó una lágrima. Pero la frustración y el dolor que lo agobiaban no eran el resultado de la situación física en la que se encontraba. Su problema, por inimaginable que fuera, era que había terminado enamorado de Snape. ¿Cómo y cuándo había empezado a desarrollar tales sentimientos? Aún recordaba odiarle en aquella ocasión…

[Flash Back]

Harry había sido citado por Dumbledore, esta vez en un aula en vez de en su oficina. Eso, de por sí, ya era extraño. De manera muy vaga se había hecho mención a un entrenamiento, pero a decir verdad, a Harry ya no le interesaba. No se sentía con ánimos de nada. Odiaba su vida: tanta violencia, guerra, muertes, y ¿para qué? ¿Por qué, siendo tan joven, tenía que soportar tanto? Sólo deseaba acompañar a Sirius ¿Por qué no lo dejaban en paz? No más! Se había prometido a sí mismo. Ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir con todo aquello. Harry había decidido que le diría a Dumbledore, de manera que no dejara lugar a dudas, que, simplemente, se buscara otro héroe.

La puerta del aula se abrió, pero no fue el director quien entró, sino Snape –Potter no perdamos tiempo –dijo, mientras dejó caer pesadamente un grueso libro en una mesa –Lea lo más rápido posible la pagina 248. Comenzaremos con maldiciones de alto nivel sin perder más tiempo. No sabemos cuán pronto será el próximo ataque.

Harry se quedo inmóvil ¡Esto era simplemente irritante, decididamente insoportable! El maldito viejo ni siquiera se presentaba a encarar el problema! Como siempre había mandado a alguien más a hacer el trabajo difícil, esta vez, al bastardo grasiento. Si el director había pensado por un momento que Harry temía a su detestado profesor de pociones, estaba equivocado. No más. Ya no le importaba lo que le pudiera pasar.

Harry se cruzó de brazos -¿Dónde está el profesor Dumbledore? –Reclamó el menor, sin siquiera mirar el libro.

Snape lo miró muy serio –¿Necesita que el director le tome de la mano mientras entrena, Potter?

Harry no se iba a quedar a escuchar las burlas sarcásticas de su profesor. No iba a caer en más provocaciones. No necesitaba de más manipulaciones. Se iría lejos muy lejos y si Voldemort lo encontraba y mataba ¡sería estupendo! Decidido a salir del nido de víboras que ahora le representaba Hogwarts, Harry pasó por un lado de Snape, tratando de aparentar dignidad, con la frente en alto y sumamente molesto. Hubiera sido fantástico ser ignorado, pero al parecer, una vez más, la suerte no estaba de su lado. El pocionista lo sujetó del brazo de manera brusca –¿Está escapando Potter? ¿Acaso el leoncito tiene miedo?

Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido –Soy un Gryffindor. Sería mejor que no se le olvide. Si fuera a tener miedo no iría mostrándolo por ahí, como hacen sus serpientes –Contestó el menor.

El profesor lo miró detenidamente. A juzgar por su mirada, Potter estaba cansado, pero no había rastro alguno de aprensión –Quizás debería temer nuestros próximos encuentros. Este será el entrenamiento más duro que jamás haya experimentado –prometió el mayor.

–Lo dudo – simplemente dijo Harry, a lo que Snape elevó una ceja –No pienso tomar su estúpido entrenamiento ¡ni ahora ni nunca! –El menor intentó liberarse otra vez, pero el agarre en su brazo se hizo más fuerte –Suélteme –Exigió mientras forcejeaba.

–¡Déjese de niñerías, Potter! –Dijo Snape encolerizado –¿Acaso no entiende lo que está en juego? No voy a dejar el futuro del mundo mágico, ¡mi futuro! en manos de un inútil ¡como usted! –La mano del pocionista sobre el brazo de Harry temblaba del coraje que aparentemente sentía en ese momento.

Harry le sujetó el brazo para que dejara de temblar –Pues no lo haga. Por mí, pueden ir buscándose otro héroe –Harry pensó que con eso iba a ser suficiente para que el otro lo liberara, pero se equivocó. La presión en su brazo no menguaba en absoluto. Una vez más intentó liberarse y fracasó. La situación ya lo estaba exasperando. Harry sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento. No sabía si era por no poder alejarse del profesor, o simplemente por saber que no escaparía tan fácilmente de la cuestión de "el niño que vivió". Lo que sí sabía era que ya estaba harto de saberse atrapado en esa situación. De repente todo espíritu de pelea lo abandonó y se dejó caer en el suelo.

Snape lo miró extrañado, ¿qué se suponía que estaba haciendo el muchacho? Potter estaba sentado en el piso, cruzado de piernas, recargando su mentón un una mano y la otra alzada, aún atrapada en el fuerte agarre del profesor –Diga lo que tenga que decir. No me interesa nada de lo que tenga que opinar. Sólo quiero acabar con todo esto de una buena vez! –Dijo con voz cansina Harry.

Snape se había quedado en silencio. Parecía que, o se iba a tomar su tiempo para pensar lo que iría a decir a continuación, o simplemente estaba mudo de rabia. Eso Harry no tenía manera de saberlo, pues su mirada estaba fija en el suelo.

–Me está diciendo Potter ¿¡que mandará a todos a la mierda! ¿¡Así, sin más ni más!

Después del reclamo todo se sumió en un nuevo y terrible silencio. Harry no iba a decir otra palabra. Ya había contestado a esas preguntas: la respuesta era si, a las dos. Ya no le importaba nada. Todos aquellos por los que había estado luchando todos estos años eran los mismo que lo habían puesto en la imposible situación de la que decididamente quería escapar. ¿Por qué habría de compadecerse de ellos, cuando eran ellos, sus "amigos", los que lo habían puesto en tan doloroso predicamento, cuando eran ellos los que habían convertido su vida en un infierno?

Snape suspiró cansinamente –Levántese Potter –Dijo el pocionista.

–¿Puedo marcharme? –Preguntó el de ojos verdes.

–Necesitamos hablar. Lo mejor será que nos sentemos en un lugar más cómodo –Fue la respuesta del profesor.

–No tenemos nada de que hablar. Creo que he dejado mi posición bastante clara. Nada de lo que diga me hará cambiar de opinión. No pienso continuar con esta absurda guerra –Dijo firmemente el Gryffindor.

Snape no podía ver el rostro del menor –¿No le interesa si sus amigos mueren por su falta de acción? –dijo como para incitar a Potter a una respuesta llena de la bravura que lo caracterizaba, pero nada. El chico no había reaccionado –¿No le importan las vidas que se han ido por tratar de protegerle? ¿Qué pensaría Black si lo viese en este momento? –La mención del padrino de Potter debía haber sido el detonante para que el muchacho comenzara con una diatriba respecto a cuánto más valiosa había sido la vida del perrucho comparada con la del profesor, pero su estudiante sólo miró a Snape directo a los ojos y lo llenó de asombro con su respuesta.

–No podría saberlo, él ya no está para que podamos preguntarle. Y en cuanto a mis amigos, no puedo ser responsable por sus vidas. Si ellos deciden seguir con esta guerra, morir es simplemente una de las posibilidades. Una a la cual, yo particularmente, no me opondría.

El jefe de la casa Slytherin no podía creerlo, el joven que tenía enfrente debía ser un impostor, ¿Cuánto más habría que esperar para que la poción multijugos perdiera efecto? Lo jaló para mirarlo directo a los ojos. ¡No podía ser verdad! Si la "esperanza del mundo mágico" estaba así de derrotado y deprimido, entonces no habría un futuro para nadie.

En cuanto a Potter, a él, en ese momento, no podía importarle menos la opinión de su profesor. Jamás se habían llevado bien y Harry suponía que jamás lo harían. Sin embargo respetaba a Snape muchísimo más de lo que quería admitir y aunque habría de negarlo rotundamente, deseaba saber como actuaría el hombre en ese momento.

Snape apretó la ropa de Potter entre sus manos levantándolo del suelo y de un brusco movimiento lo soltó, dejándolo caer–Si usted está derrotado y dice que no desea continuar con esta guerra, quizás lo mejor sería entregarlo al Señor Oscuro y lograr que ambos bandos entren en una especie de tregua ¿qué le parece? –El pocionista esperaba que el chico reaccionara, que empezara a gritar, que hiciera cualquier cosa que le diera la esperanza de que aún había algo de ese coraje en el Gryffindor.

–Hagan lo que les plazca. Después de todo, no importa lo que hagamos. Al final Voldemort me cazará y me matará. Realmente sería mejor apresurar el proceso y terminar con todo esto de una buena vez –Harry estiró su brazos hacia el frente, exponiendo sus manos al profesor, como haría un muggle quien esperara ser esposado por un policía.

Snape bufó –Potter ¿está tratando de decirme que no cree que haya una sola posibilidad de vencer? ¿Se ha creído la tontería esa de ser un inútil sólo por que yo se lo he repetido en innumerables ocasiones, o es que no me he equivocado con respecto a usted? –Provocó el profesor.

–Como siempre, usted tiene razón, profesor –Dijo Harry no muy convencido, pero deseando que eso fuera suficiente para terminar con todo.

Snape tomó al muchacho de los hombros y lo agitó fuertemente. Lo azotó contra la pared y lo aprisionó. Se escuchó un quejido de dolor que dejó escapar el Gryffindor al sentir la fría piedra en su espalda –¡Inútil es ese tonto de Longbottom! Pero usted Potter –Dijo el profesor en un tono que fue a la vez un grito y una súplica–No pelee por el mundo mágico, ni siquiera por sus amigos. Hágalo por usted mismo. Para poder vivir, alguna vez, la vida que se merece. Para ser libre de buscar su propia felicidad. Dígame ¿en verdad quiere morir sin haberlo intentado siquiera?

Los verdes ojos miraban al profesor sin parpadear. Harry estaba aturdido. Todo lo que había hecho hasta el momento era por el mundo mágico o para proteger a sus seres queridos. Jamás nadie le había pedido que hiciera algo por sí mismo, ¿Era esa la nueva manera que habían encontrado para manipularle? Lágrimas comenzaron deslizarse por sus mejillas sin que Harry pudiera evitarlo. Y por más que tratara de pelear con sus propias convicciones, este nuevo plan estaba funcionando. Ahora era cuando se empezaría a mentir a sí mismo, diciéndose que todo lo que haría sería para alcanzar su propia felicidad; lo que al final significaba seguir con una lucha que ya no quería pelear. Estaba tan cansado, tan exhausto de lucha y muertes... Lo único que necesitaba ahora era sacar a la luz todos los sentimientos que le oprimían el pecho. Su cuerpo se relajó y ya no intentó detener su llanto.

Lo último que esperó Harry en ese momento fue sentir los fuertes brazos de Snape abrazándolo, reconfortándolo. Harry nunca creyó que algo como eso marcaría el inicio de su relación con Snape de una u otra forma.

_[Fin del flash Back]_

Y ahora, dolorido, tendido en esta cama, lo entendía todo. El plan había funcionado de maravillas. Snape habría de enamorarle, pero ¿por qué Dumbledore lo había permitido? ¿Podría ser que el mismo director no estaba consciente de ello?

La cabeza de Harry era un mar de confusión. Se cubrió la cara con la almohada, suspiró cansado. Luego de un largo rato de contemplación que el mismo Harry no sabía si había sido minutos o horas, un brillo rojizo iluminó sus pupilas y una escalofriante sonrisa apareció en sus labios –Todos van a pagar. De una u otra forma nadie se quedará sin ser castigado…

Continuará…

* * *

Nota.- perdoooooonnnn! No tengo perdón de los fans U.U pero bueno, la inspiración se había ido a volar a quien sabe donde, pero me dije, ya que no tengo que escribir regreso a ti el esfuerzo se puede hacer no?. Otro detalle me resulta muy difícil tener varias betas, por lo que le pedí (y ella acepto) a Suzuki que continuara trabajando conmigo en este fic. No sin desmerecer a mis otras betas Yuki Hino y Marye Debro. Todas son geniales!

La publicación de este fic será irregular, espero poder entre 1-2 semanas creo que va por la mitad o algo asi ajaja XD! Ya se acerca la hora de entrar a clases y una sorpresilla les tengo jo,jo,jo….

Gracias por leer!


End file.
